Le Secret de Louis
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: A dix-sept ans, Louis Weasley avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine. Le seul petit problème, c'était que la gent féminine n'avait absolument aucun succès auprès de Louis Weasley.
1. L'Homme Idéal

A dix-sept ans, Louis Weasley avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine.

Cela n'était guère étonnant. De tous ceux qui portaient le nom « Weasley » à Poudlard, il était de loin le mieux gâté par Dame Nature. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le plus beau des cieux d'été, ses cheveux d'un blond hésitant entre cendré et vénitien et sa bouche aux lèvres rosées et pleines était à elle seule l'objet de nombreux phantasmes des filles de l'école. Louis était un très beau garçon, qui avait su prendre le meilleur de son père et sa mère pour être l'homme idéal de la quasi-totalité de l'école.

En plus de son physique, Louis était pour toutes ces filles l'un des garçons les plus énigmatiques que quelqu'un puisse rencontrer. Malgré son imposante famille, il était très solitaire et réservé. Il n'était pas rare de le croiser seul, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant. Loin de décourager les nombreuses admiratrices du jeune homme, cette attitude lui conférait aux yeux des filles de Poudlard un aura de mystère certain et très attractif.

Et puis la mère de Louis était Française, il était donc évident pour les adolescentes en quête d'un Prince Charmant que Louis serait l'homme idéal pour ce rôle : ne disait-on pas que la France était le pays du romantisme et de l'amour ? Beaucoup s'imaginaient dans les bras de Louis. Il leur les couvrirait de fleurs et de compliments, et il leur réciterait de la poésie moldue française avant, pendant et après l'amour. Parce qu'il saurait être un vrai chevalier servant, lui, pas comme ses cousins un peu trop bêtes, James et Fred.

Alors elles faisaient tout pour attirer son attention. Cela allait de lui sourire dès que l'occasion se présentait à s'asseoir à sa table lorsqu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque en passant par le complimenter dès qu'il obtenait une bonne note à un examen - ce qui arrivait très souvent, Louis n'avait pas été réparti à Serdaigle pour rien. Louis trouvait fréquemment des petits mots doux dans ses affaires et il n'était pas rare qu'une chouette ou un hibou lui apporte une lettre d'amour au petit-déjeuner.

Oui, c'était certain, Louis Weasley avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine. Le seul petit problème, c'était que la gent féminine n'avait absolument aucun succès auprès de Louis Weasley.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé. Louis avait déjà embrassé quelques filles et s'il n'avait pas trouvé l'expérience traumatisante, il n'avait pas non plus senti dans son estomac voler les papillons dont tous les romans d'amour de ses deux grandes sœurs parlaient toujours. Pire encore, quand il s'était imaginé aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser avec une des trois filles qu'il avait embrassées, il se sentit étrangement très mal à l'aise.

Louis avait analysé la situation et ses sentiments et réactions pendant des années, et il était arrivé il y a quelques mois à peine à la conclusion qu'il était irrémédiablement gay. Cela faisait donc quelques mois que Louis vivait dans l'angoisse permanente que quelqu'un arrive à la même conclusion que lui et ne découvre son secret.

Personne ne devait savoir. Pas ses amis, qui ne comprendraient pas et qui auraient peur. Pas ses cousins, qui n'y croiraient pas ou qui se moqueraient de lui. Pas ses parents, qui auraient honte ou qui seraient déçus de ne pas avoir un fils normal. Louis ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui-même, il avait à la fois honte et peur, quand il y pensait. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si les papillons, il les avait eus en embrassant Sarah, Jessica et Maud, et non pas en regardant Tim, Geoffrey ou Anthony.

Mais ce genre de chose ne se contrôlaient pas et ne se contrôleraient sans aucun doute jamais, et Louis continuerait à regarder passer les garçons en taisant le fait qu'il les trouvait beaux et qu'il aurait eu envie de les embrasser.

Malheureusement pour Louis, son secret n'allait pas le rester très longtemps…


	2. L'Idée Moisie du Professeur Carlson

**A/N : Chapitre 1. J****'ai prévenu dans les réponses aux reviews de ceux qui ont reviewé le prologue que cette histoire serait légère, en voici la preuve avec le ressort scénaristique le plus utilisé de la fanfiction… Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Louis se réveilla, ce mardi matin du mois de mars, il n'aurait pu se douter que la journée à venir allait perturber beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il faut dire que le début de cette journée était tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Il se leva à sept heures du matin, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table des Serdaigle où il retrouva ses cousines Rose, qui était elle aussi en septième année mais avec laquelle il n'avait quasiment aucun cours en commun puisque Rose se destinait à travailler comme Briseuse de Sorts chez Gringotts et lui comme Guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste, et Lucy, qui était en cinquième année. Il écouta plus qu'il ne participa à leur conversation sur les effets secondaires de la potion Polynectar et se demanda furtivement si Rose et Lucy avaient d'autres centres d'intérêts que les études dans la vie avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée et de retourner dans son dortoir où il récupéra ses affaires de cours pour la journée.<p>

Il commençait les cours avec deux heures de Potions dès huit heures, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, ces derniers temps, il fallait le dire. Même si les Potions avaient été pendant plusieurs années l'une de ses matières préférées, ces derniers mois il en était venu à les détester pour la simple et bonne raison que le Professeur Carlson passait son temps à remettre sur le tapis que les ASPIC se rapprochaient de plus en plus et que ses élèves se devaient d'être parfaits tout le temps. Louis n'aimait pas la perfection. Il doutait même qu'elle existe réellement. Rien ne pouvait être parfait s'il n'était pas possible pour les jeunes sorciers de son âge d'assumer leur homosexualité.

Cette pensée était dernièrement devenue une véritable obsession pour Louis. Il y pensait le matin en se réveillant, le midi en déjeunant, le soir en se couchant. Il y pensait en écoutant les instructions des professeurs et en rédigeant ses devoirs. Il y pensait même en se lavant les cheveux et en se brossant les dents. Elle se résumait en une seule question : s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir du placard, _comment _exactement allait-il pouvoir être heureux ? C'était un fait, la société attendrait de lui qu'il épouse quelqu'un. Louis lui-même n'était pas contre l'idée. Au fond, il était un grand romantique. Le seul problème, c'était la mariée ne pouvait pas être une mariée. Si Louis venait à se marier, il y aurait deux hommes devant l'autel, pas un de moins, ça c'était certain ! Sauf que ça, c'était dans l'idéal des choses. En réalité, le mariage homosexuel n'était toujours pas autorisé. Et puis vraiment, avant de commencer à penser au mariage, il lui faudrait peut-être trouver l'homme de sa vie. Ce qui n'arriverait pas, puisque Louis n'était toujours pas prêt à faire son coming-out. Le cercle était sans fin et Louis complètement désespéré.

Et les choses n'étaient pas prête de s'améliorer, puisqu'en effet, cette journée du mois de mars s'avèrerait catastrophique pour Louis. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand le Professeur Carlson ouvrit la porte et leur demanda d'entre dans la salle d'un ton joyeux. Le ton du Professeur Carlson n'était _jamais _joyeux. La seule fois où Louis avait entendu le Professeur Carlson parler d'un ton joyeux en sept ans… Ah non, définitivement, Louis ne l'avait _vraiment jamais _entendu parler sur un ton joyeux. Non pas que le Professeur Carlson eut été quelqu'un de dépressif, mais Louis avait vite compris que l'enseignant aimait juste un peu trop se donner une image de sérieux inébranlable et il semblait considérer que cette image devait passer par une capacité impressionnante à ne jamais sourire ni être aimable.

Louis prit place au fond de la salle de classe. Comme c'était un cours d'ASPIC, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que dans les cours de niveaux inférieurs aux BUSE, mais il préférait quand même rester en retrait. Il y avait dans ce cours beaucoup trop de filles qui le trouvaient très à leur goût et Louis n'avait pas besoin que l'une d'entre elles fasse exploser son propre chaudron, trop occupée à le regarder et à tenter d'attirer son attention pour regarder ce qu'elle fourrait dedans. Louis se disait parfois qu'il aurait aimé être moche, un peu comme son cousin Hugo, avec ses grandes dents de cheval et ses cheveux hésitant entre roux et bruns. Puis il se rappelait qu'il était supposé aimer sa famille et que les aimer passait aussi par ne pas avoir des réflexions de ce genre alors il les reléguait dans un coin de sa tête.

Le Professeur Carlson se racla la gorge de la manière la plus inélégante qu'il soit et d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire, il dit :

— Avant de commencer ce cours, laissez-moi vous annoncer une nouvelle très importante. Comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis né et j'ai grandi aux Etats-Unis avant de venir m'installer dans votre charmant pays. Je m'y suis évidemment très vite plu et je me suis tellement bien fait à la totalité de vos facéties, du pudding au pain à l'ail en passant par la pluie et les horaires ridicules pour les repas que rien de mon pays natal ne me manque. Rien, à part peut-être le traditionnel bal de fin de promotion. Mais réjouissons-nous, notre nouveau directeur est bien moins entêté que cette vieille chouette de Minerva McGonagall, et il est d'accord pour que cette année se tienne à Poudlard le premier bal de ce genre, destiné aux élèves ayant passé leurs ASPIC et quittant donc l'école ! Ces élèves sont donc…

— Nous ! s'exclama Betsy Holborn, une élève de Gryffondor en claquant ses deux mains d'un air surexcité.

— Absolument ! Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est de vous trouver un cavalier, mesdemoiselles, et vous messieurs, une cavalière, et venir fêter la fin de vos années d'études !

Et avant que Louis n'aie eu le temps de se cacher sous sa table, quatre filles s'étaient déjà retournées vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir. Il soupira et maudit à la fois Carlson, ce qui n'était guère nouveau puisqu'il avait passé toute l'année à le faire, et, et là était l'innovation, le Directeur de l'établissement. Louis se fichait complètement que le Directeur soit un héros de guerre, un des professeurs les plus compétents et les plus respectés de Poudlard et accessoirement un grand ami de son énorme famille ; en cet instant, Louis détestait Neville Londubat de toutes ses forces. Avec cette annonce de bal, il allait faire de sa vie un enfer, c'était certain.

La nouvelle de la tenue d'un bal pour les étudiants de septième année après la fin des examens se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans toute l'école, et, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Louis avait déjà été invité à cinq reprises. A chaque fois, il avait poliment refusé, et à part Claudie Denver qui l'avait visiblement très mal pris et avait fondu en larmes, les filles avaient accepté avec un haussement d'épaules et un regard un peu déçu, commentant que celle qu'il avait visiblement déjà choisie avait beaucoup de chance. Louis avait préféré ne rien dire mais il brûlait de leur crier qu'il n'irait tout simplement pas à ce bal. A moins qu'il puisse, en moins de quatre mois, sortir du placard (ce premier point supposait déjà deux choses irréalisables : qu'il se sente assez à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il était homosexuel et que son entourage et la société soient prêts à entendre le fait que l'hétérosexualité n'était pas automatique) et se trouver un petit-ami. Non pas qu'il n'y aie pas des garçons très mignons à Poudlard, bien au contraire. Mais Louis n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il y en aie qui soient gays et prêts à l'assumer pendant une stupide soirée dansante. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même n'assumait toujours pas.

Louis n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été avec un garçon. Il était déjà d'un naturel timide et réservé à la base, il avait déjà bien eu du mal de se faire quelques amis (d'ailleurs ce cercle d'amis se limitait exclusivement à ses trois camarades de dortoir), alors un petit-ami ? Bien trop compliqué. Louis préférait les regarder de loin et les trouver beaux en silence. Il était assez doué à ce jeu-là, d'ailleurs. Il s'était même fait un Top 10 personnel des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, le numéro 6 du classement, Tim McDonald, un de ses camarades de dortoir, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui à la table des Serdaigle alors que Louis se servait en pommes de terre et poisson en sauce.

— Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? demanda Tim en attrapant le plat de salade de carottes.

— Le bal de Carlson ?

Tim fit oui de la tête.

— C'était difficile de passer à côté, répondit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

Tim haussa les épaules et marmonna :

— C'est vrai que toi, tu es la coqueluche de ces damoiselles. Combien t'ont déjà demandé de les accompagner ?

— Je ne disais pas ça pour me vanter, Tim. Je suis au courant parce que le génie derrière cette idée, c'est Carlson, et que c'est lui qui nous a prévenus ce matin. Tu ne pouvais pas la savoir, évidemment, vu que tu as laissé tomber les Potions, termina-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Tim haussa à nouveau les épaules (c'était un tic que Louis n'aimais pas chez lui et qui avait couté à Tim deux places dans le classement, d'ailleurs) :

— Pas besoin des Potions pour devenir traducteur de runes anciennes, Monsieur Génie. Sérieusement, tu as eu combien de propositions ?

— Cinq.

— Y en a-t-il une seule que tu as acceptée ?

— Bien sûr que non ! J'ai refusé une dizaine de proposition de rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard pendant ma scolarité ici, je ne vais pas craquer à moins de quatre mois de la fin !

Tim leva les yeux au ciel en haussant une fois de plus les épaules.

— Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Louis.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je souhaite me concentrer sur mes études. Je veux être Guérisseur, je n'ai pas de temps pour des distractions.

Tim ricana.

— Arrête de me sortir cette excuse, en ce moment tu passes plus de temps à lire des romans que des essais de médecine, alors le couplet sur les distractions me semble un peu ridicule.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion sur la question, répondit froidement Louis, le regard fixé sur son assiette pour éviter de laisser trop transparaitre sa colère.

Franchement, pour qui Tim se prenait-il ? Louis pouvait encore bien faire ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre, non ?

— Eh bien je te la donne quand même. Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Je vais finir par croire que tu es gay !

Louis releva rapidement la tête, sentant ses oreilles rougir. Espérant que Tim ne le remarquerait pas (saleté de trait caractéristique des Weasley !), il demanda, d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre dégouté et le cœur battant la chamade :

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Enfin Louis, les plus belles filles de Poudlard se jettent quasiment à tes pieds et toi tu n'en profites pas ? Soit tu es particulièrement stupide, soit tu es gay, je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible.

— Eh bien je dois être « particulièrement stupide » alors, parce que je ne suis définitivement pas gay.

— Ah bon, fut la seule réponse de Tim qui haussa encore les épaules et finit ses carottes avant de se lever de table.

Louis rebaissa la tête et regarda sans les voir ses pommes de terre et son poisson. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il semblait logique que sa détermination à éviter de sortir avec une fille allait paraitre suspecte aux yeux des autres. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas choisir d'aimer les filles. Il avait pourtant essayé, par trois fois, avec Sarah Jordan, Jessica Huntington et Maud Talbot. Mais aucune d'elles n'avaient réussi à le changer et elles restaient définitivement moins attirantes que Tim, même s'il était agaçant avec ses épaules et ses questions.

Alors qu'il se levait à son tour de table pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, Louis se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour faire taire les rumeurs quand la réponse vint à lui de la manière la plus inattendue qu'il soit…

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Voil****à, le coup du bal, c'est quand même carrément classique, mais il y a moyen de bien en rire je crois ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction ! (je dois vous faire une confidence : c'est la première fois que j'écris du slash, donc je suis un peu nerveuse…)**


	3. Confidence pour Confidence

**A/N : le chapitre 2 o****ù Louis rencontre quelqu'un d'un peu agaçant… Mais je vous laisse ça découvrir par vous-même !**

Louis, encore perturbé par la fin de la conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Tim à la table des Serdaigle, se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit provenir d'une salle de classe à la porte mal fermée les échos d'une dispute entre un garçon et une fille. Il hésita à entrer voir ce qu'il se passait (non pas qu'il ait été curieux ! Mais il craignait que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre, Poudlard se serait bien passé d'un meurtre en cette période déjà rendue funeste par les recherches de cavaliers pour un stupide bal de fin d'année de la quasi-totalité des filles de septième année) quand la raison du raffut surgit devant lui : la porte venait de s'ouvrir complètement, un garçon se précipitant hors de la salle de classe. Une fille aux longs cheveux et au teint noirs qui hurlait visiblement de toute la force de ses poumons voulut le suivre, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, ce fut de se heurter à Louis. Elle faillit tomber en arrière mais Louis la rattrapa à temps, agrippant son bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

— Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur, dégageant violemment son bras.

— Hey ! Je n'ai fait que t'aider à ne pas te cogner la tête par terre ! s'indigna Louis.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était timide que Louis allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! La fille, qu'il reconnut alors comme étant Vera Zabini, une fille de son année qui avait été répartie dans la maison de Serpentard et avec qui il avait par le passé échangé de nombreux cours, lui adressa un regard si noir que Louis n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi le garçon après qui elle était en train de passer ses nerfs moins de trente secondes auparavant s'était enfuit en courant. A cet instant, on aurait dit qu'elle était capable de décapiter le premier imbécile qui aurait la malchance de se promener dans son champ de vision. Louis déglutit : Vera Zabini était absolument terrifiante.

— J'aurais pu me rattraper toute seule, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Weasley ? Tu devrais pas être en train de te faire masser les pieds par l'une des nombreuses greluches ton fan club ?

Louis grogna. C'était bien sa veine ! A peine une dizaine de filles du collège étaient insensibles à son charme et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur l'une d'elle dans une crise de colère ! Il préféra ne pas répondre et demanda :

— Et toi Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu criais ? Sur qui tu criais ?

— Sur cet imbécile de Devon Pucey qui a cru qu'il allait pouvoir me larguer comme une vieille chaussette sans que je ne dise rien !

Elle le regarda et ajouta sèchement :

— Mais de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

— Oui, effectivement, ce que tu fais avec Devon Pucey ne me regarde pas, répliqua Louis tout aussi froidement.

Il n'en revenait pas : Vera Zabini sortait avec le numéro 4 de son Top 10 personnels des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard ! La vie était vraiment trop injuste avec lui : d'abord, il ne pouvait pas assumer son homosexualité, ensuite, les garçons qui lui plaisaient étaient visiblement tous hétérosexuels, et en plus, ils sortaient avec des filles que Louis pouvait à peine supporter. Louis se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie de si terriblement inhumain antérieure pour mériter un retour de kharma aussi violent. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, comme il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

— Quoi ? Tu es jaloux, Weasley ? demanda Zabini d'une voix moqueuse.

— Excuse-moi ? manqua de s'étouffer Louis.

Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'il trouvait Devon à son goût, bon sang ? Vera Zabini était-elle une legillimens de haut talent ?

— Allez, tu peux avouer que tu es jaloux que Devon sorte avec moi… soit sorti avec moi… ? Non, « sorte avec moi » sonne mieux…

Elle secoua la tête et pointa son index sur Louis d'une façon si déterminée qu'il se sentit obligé de reculer d'un pas.

— Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu es jaloux de Devon parce qu'en réalité je te plais, n'est-ce pas Weasley ?

Louis la regarda un instant d'un air interdit, clignant ses paupières à trois ou quatre reprises comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, puis il se mit à rire. Il se mit à rire comme il n'avait pas ri depuis très longtemps, il se mit à rire plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais ri dans toute sa vie. Il essaya de se contrôler, parce que Louis Weasley n'était pas quelqu'un qui riait beaucoup, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il avait accumulé trop de pression entre l'annonce du professeur Carlson, les invitations de diverses sorcières à l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année et la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tim qu'il ne put faire rien d'autre que de rire encore et encore.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y de si drôle ? demanda Vera Zabini d'une voix irritée.

— Hihihihi, ahahah !

— Oh, Weasley ! Je te parle, tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me répondre !

— Ahahah, ohoh, ahah !

— Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

— Ahahahah, hihihi, ahah… AIE !

Louis porta aussitôt sa main à sa joue droite, là où le poing de Vera Zabini venait de le frapper.

— Mais tu es complètement folle ! s'exclama-t-il, son euphorie passagère définitivement envolée et sa mâchoire douloureuse.

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu es celui qui s'est mis à rire tout seul comme un gros taré, fit-elle remarquer.

Très juste, ne put s'empêcher de penser Louis, mais il n'était pas près de l'admettre.

— Quand on rit on ne blesse pas les gens, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Si, tu viens de blesser mon égo et pourtant je ne fais pas ma fillette !

Le regard de Vera Zabini était noir de colère, mais aussi d'autre chose que Louis eut du mal à reconnaitre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la manière dont sa mâchoire était serrée : elle était blessée par ses rires. Elle en avait tous les droits, réalisa-t-il, parce que son petit ami venait visiblement de rompre avec elle, et ensuite, Louis avait lui-même sous-entendu que la pensée qu'elle aurait pu lui plaire était ridicule. Alors que ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que Louis voyait les choses : Vera Zabini était jolie, et dotée d'un caractère plus fort que la plupart des filles de son âge qui faisait surement d'elle quelqu'un de plus intéressant que beaucoup d'autres mais… Vera Zabini était avant tout une fille.

Louis lâcha sa mâchoire et il frotta ses mains contre sa robe de sorcier.

— Ecoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas destiné à te blesser, vraiment.

— Hmpf.

— Non, vraiment, je t'assure ! C'est juste que… j'avais tellement de tension en moi, il a bien fallu que ça sorte…

Il hésita un instant et ajouta :

— Je crois que je devrais peut-être même te dire merci.

Vera ricana.

— Je t'en prie, Weasley, n'en fais pas autant, ça n'est plus crédible.

— Non, vraiment, tu n'as pas idée…

Vera Zabini lança ses mains en arrière, visiblement énervée.

— Pas idée de _quoi_, exactement ? De ce que c'est d'être tellement parfait en tout point que la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard te court après quand moi je n'arrive pas à trouver trois garçons qui veuillent sortir avec moi pour autre chose que du cul ? De ce que c'est d'avoir su jouer la carte du mystère tellement habilement que tout le monde te voit comme une sorte de demi-dieu tandis que moi je suis une trainée parce que j'ai eu quatre petits-amis ? De ce de que c'est de crouler sous les invitations pour ce stupide bal de fin d'année alors que moi je n'arrive même pas à garder mon petit-ami plus de cinq mois ? De…

— Je suis homosexuel.

— Hein ?

Louis se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds (heureusement que leurs robes de sorcier dissimulaient tout le corps des étudiants de Poudlard…). Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit, encore moins pourquoi il l'avait dit _à Vera Zabini_, _ici_, dans un couloir à mi-chemin entre la Grande Salle et la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et _maintenant_, alors qu'il avait soutenu à l'un de ses meilleurs amis moins de dix minutes auparavant qu'il n'était pas gay. Mais étrangement, alors qu'il aurait sans doute dû se sentir mal à l'aise, il ne put que ressentir une vague de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir _enfin _pu confier son lourd secret à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était quelqu'un qui le détestait.

— Je suis homosexuel, répéta Louis. Je n'aime pas les filles, je n'ai jamais aimé les filles, alors non, je n'ai pas ri parce que tu n'es pas à mon goût. Enfin, techniquement, _si_, tu n'es pas à mon goût parce que tu n'es pas un homme, mais voilà, c'est ça que je veux dire : tu es jolie, mais tu n'es pas un homme, donc aucun risque que je sois jaloux de Devon.

Il ricana et ajouta :

— C'est plutôt de toi, que je suis jaloux.

Vera Zabini avait porté sa main à sa bouche et elle le regardait étrangement.

— Bon sang mais tout s'explique maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

— Tout s'explique ? Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ?

— Le fait que les plus belles filles de l'école… et les moins belles aussi d'ailleurs… se jettent pratiquement à tes pieds mais que tu ne sois jamais sorti avec une d'entre elles… Mais… pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

Louis eut un petit sourire désabusé.

— Parce que je crois que la société n'est pas assez accueillante pour les gens comme moi. Je ne veux pas devenir un paria pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi et qui ne me quittera jamais.

— Et tu crois vraiment que rester dans le placard est une bonne chose ? demanda Vera d'une voix que Louis trouva curieusement inquiète.

— Pour l'instant, en tout cas… Mais du coup, parfois, je deviens un peu dingue, à devoir être toujours sur mes gardes pour que personne ne se rende compte de ça… Et là, il y a eu ces cinq filles qui m'ont demandé de les accompagner au bal, et puis Tim qui m'a demandé si j'étais gay, et puis…

— Sors avec moi, et viens avec moi au bal de Carlson, le coupa Vera.

Louis cligna à nouveau ses paupières, étonné.

— Hein ? Mais euh… tu n'as pas entendu ce que je…

— Bien sûr que si, que je t'ai entendu, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ecoute, tu as besoin que les gens pensent que tu es hétéro, mais tu ne peux pas accepter l'invitation d'une de ces filles parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elles sachent que tu es de l'autre bord. Moi, j'ai besoin d'un beau garçon pour rendre Devon jaloux, et même si ça m'embête grandement de l'admettre, tu es plutôt beau garçon et tu correspondras parfaitement au rôle. Alors on peut faire semblant de sortir ensemble, se tenir la main dans les couloirs, manger ensemble de temps en temps, étudier à la bibliothèque en tandem, et tous ces trucs que l'on fait quand on est en couple. Evidemment, je ne dis à personne que tu es gay et tu ne dis pas que je suis tellement amoureuse de ce crétin de Devon que je suis prête à tout pour qu'il me revienne. On y trouverait tous les deux notre compte, tu ne crois pas ?

Louis regardait Vera sans trop savoir que dire. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son secret : il la connaissait peu, mais il était de notoriété publique que Vera Zabini était quelqu'un d'intègre et d'honnête qui avait à plusieurs reprises obtenu des retenues pour avoir refusé de donner le nom d'un élève fautif d'une quelconque bêtise à un quelconque professeur. Elle avait l'air parfaitement sérieuse, et Louis se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'était pas _là_, la solution pour avoir la paix. Alors il ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps avant de tendre sa main en disant d'une voix rendue rauque par un mélange de soulagement et d'excitation :

— Je suis partant.

Vera lui sourit — un vrai sourire, sincère, cette fois-ci — et serra sa main en disant :

— Marché conclu.

**A/N : Qui sent d****éjà ce pacte courir à la catastrophe ? mwahah**


	4. Quatre Baisers Et Une Dispute

**A/N : D****ésolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines reviews pour le chapitre précédent : je suis partie en vacances et je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait… Je suis un boulet T_T Bref, voici un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose…**

* * *

><p>Une fois leur pacte conclu, Louis et Vera se mirent d'accord pour ne pas commencer à faire semblant de sortir ensemble tout de suite, principalement parce qu'elle venait seulement de rompre avec Devon Pucey et qu'elle ne voulait pas passer pour une gourgandine auprès de leurs camarades de classe, et ils décidèrent donc d'attendre une petite semaine. Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs bien Louis qui devait d'une part se faire à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver à régulièrement tenir la main d'une fille dans les couloirs de l'école et d'autre part réfléchir à une manière et une explication plausible pour annoncer à ses amis qu'il avait balayé sept ans passés à fuir les filles à moins de quatre mois de la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Surtout qu'il avait affirmé à Tim qu'il n'avait pas envie de distractions moins de vingt minutes auparavant. Louis sentait qu'il allait passer pour une girouette, et cela l'agaçait plutôt pas mal.<p>

Néanmoins, maintenant, le mal était fait, et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de commencer à prétendre être le nouveau petit-ami de Vera Zabini. Le reste de la semaine passa aussi normalement que d'habitude, ou presque, puisqu'une dizaine de filles supplémentaires avaient tenté de le convaincre de les emmener au bal, et Louis en vint presque à croire que les seules qui ne l'avaient pas fait étaient Vera et sa propre cousine, Rose. Rose, qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil en face de celui où Louis lisait un roman dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, et s'exclama d'une façon théâtrale :

— Je DETESTE le professeur Carlson !

— Tu n'as plus cours avec lui, fit remarquer Louis sans quitter sa lecture.

— Je sais, mais cette idée débile de bal de fin d'année, elle vient bien de lui, non ? grogna-t-elle.

— Ah, ça…

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas fâché par cette idée, Louis, je ne te croirai pas.

Louis referma lentement son livre et leva enfin les yeux vers sa cousine. Elle semblait passablement énervée, encore vêtue de sa robe de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, où elle jouait au poste de Poursuiveur et dont elle était la Capitaine. Elle revenait probablement d'une séance d'entrainement, se dit-il, avant de mettre ces futilités de côté et de se demander comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer qu'il avait maintenant… une _petite-amie_.

— En réalité, non. Toi en revanche…

— Evidemment que je suis fâchée, une semaine après l'annonce, PERSONNE ne m'a invitée. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais je dois avouer que je commence à trouver ça un peu vexant.

Louis eut un petit rire.

— Il faut les comprendre, Rose, tu es terrifiante.

Rose cligna des yeux rapidement.

— Pardon ?

— Oui, tu es une sorte de dictatrice dans tes relations avec les gens, Rose. Et si les choses ne vont pas comme tu veux, tu hurles.

Louis se rendit soudainement compte que sa cousine ressemblait beaucoup à Vera Zabini et il se demanda furtivement si accepter la proposition de Vera avait été une si bonne idée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de sortir avec une copie de sa cousine, même si c'était pour de faux, parce qu'il savait à quel point Rose pouvait être énervante.

— Je n'y peux rien si les gens sont trop bêtes, maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Louis. En attendant, si tu veux un cavalier, tu ferais mieux de t'en chercher un et de l'inviter toi-même parce que je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te le demandera.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Merci pour tes encouragements et ta confiance en moi, Louis, j'en suis très touchée.

Louis s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire, et il voulut reprendre sa lecture mais Rose l'interrompit par une question :

— Et toi, tu as eu combien de propositions ?

— Quatorze.

— Evidemment. Quatorze filles qui doivent être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps sur leurs meilleures amies… si les meilleures amies ne pleurent pas elles aussi, bien entendu.

— Treize.

— Quoi ?

— Treize filles doivent être en train de pleurer.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Louis soupira, et, se rapprochant de sa cousine pour que personne autour d'eux ne les entende, il murmura :

— J'ai accepté la proposition de l'une des quatorze filles.

Rose regarda Louis comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, clignant rapidement des yeux.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça.

Rose éclata de rire.

— Oh non mais vraiment, Louis ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui est étonnant dans le fait que tu acceptes la proposition d'une fille alors que tu as désespérément tout fait pour les éviter pendant sept ans, à tel point que je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas gay ?

Louis se sentit rougir une fois de plus et espéra que Rose ne le remarquerait pas.

— Franchement, Rose, je n'en reviens pas que tu sois si immature ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton agacé. Evidemment que je ne suis pas gay, j'attendais juste la bonne personne. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller la rejoindre !

Louis se leva, et, furieux contre Rose, contre lui-même, contre Carlson et contre la société et ses préjugés, il descendit dans les étages en direction de la bibliothèque où il avait rendez-vous avec Vera Zabini afin de commencer à faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Et il était temps, se dit-il lorsqu'il poussa les lourdes portes en bois de la bibliothèque, parce que deux personnes qui lui disaient le soupçonner d'être gay en à peine une semaine, c'était un peu trop pour lui.

Il repéra rapidement Vera qui, comme ils l'avaient convenu, l'attendait assise à une table du côté des rayonnages de livres de potions. Quelle triste ironie de la rejoindre là quand la personne à cause de laquelle il se retrouvait à devoir faire semblant de sortir avec elle était précisément son professeur de potions…

Louis tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Vera qui jouait nerveusement avec un des boutons de sa robe de sorcier.

— Weasley, salua-t-elle.

— Zabini…

Louis hésita un instant, et il ajouta :

— Hum, si on doit faire semblant de sortir ensemble, c'est peut-être mieux si on s'appelle par nos prénoms, non ?

Vera haussa les épaules (encore une qui avait cette manie ! Existait-il un gêne du haussement d'épaules ?) et répondit :

— Surement… Louis.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Vera Zabini était étrange aux oreilles de Louis, et pas seulement à cause de son accent anglais qui écorchait un peu le prénom français.

— Alors, c'est aujourd'hui, le début de notre grande histoire d'amour ? lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Oui, je crois que c'est bon, répondit Vera en hochant la tête. Devon ne m'a toujours pas reparlé, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il pense que j'ai tourné la page pour qu'il se dise que maintenant le terrain est sûr et qu'il ne risque pas de prendre un Avada Kedavra s'il s'approche trop près de moi.

Louis la regarda avec crainte. Il savait que Vera Zabini était terrifiante, et il se jura une fois de plus de ne jamais la contrarier.

— Hum, comment imagines-tu les choses ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de penser aux effets du sortilège Avada Kedavra.

— Pardon ?

— Heu, je veux dire, on se tient juste la main ? Ou on fait d'autres trucs ?

— Oh là Weasley… Louis… je n'irai pas jusqu'à coucher avec toi pour que notre petit spectacle reste crédible, si c'est ça ta question.

Louis se sentit rougir.

— J'espère bien, répondit-il. Ne te vexe pas, hein, Zabini… Vera… mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de coucher avec toi. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est, je ne sais pas moi, est-ce qu'on va devoir s'embrasser, par exemple ? Parce que je n'ai embrassé que trois filles dans ma vie, d'ailleurs je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir, mais bon, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine…

Vera leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu apprendras, comme tout le monde. Parce que j'y ai pensé et je crois que pour être crédibles il va falloir que l'on s'embrasse, de temps en temps au moins. Se tenir la main dans les couloirs ne suffira pas, surtout si on se retrouve en présence d'amis à nous. Evidemment, il faudra qu'on fasse des choses en couple : aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, manger tous les deux dans la Grande Salle de temps en temps, faire nos devoirs ici à deux…

Rien dont-ils n'avaient pas déjà parlé, donc, mais Louis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quand même un peu nerveux. S'il avait déjà embrassé trois filles dans le passé, aucune n'avait été ce que l'on pourrait appeler une petite amie.

La première avait été Sarah Jordan, la fille de Lee, le meilleur ami de son oncle George, alors qu'il avait treize ans et elle en avait seize. C'était les vacances de Noël, ils étaient alors chez Oncle George afin de fêter le dixième anniversaire de sa fille, Roxanne, et Albus, le fils de Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny, avait répété tout l'après-midi à qui voulait l'entendre qu'avant de descendre du Poudlard Express qui les avait ramenés à Londres pour Noël, Kelly Bronski l'avait embrassé. Louis en avait eu marre, et il était sorti dans le jardin malgré le froid. Sarah l'y avait rejoint vingt minutes plus tard pour fumer en cachette de ses parents, et ils avaient commencé à parler. Louis lui avait dit être sorti parce qu'il en avait eu marre que Albus parade avec cette histoire de baiser et Sarah lui avait demandé en riant si lui avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Il avait alors répondu que non, et Sarah avait fait la remarque que Louis était peut-être tout simplement jaloux de ne jamais avoir reçu de baiser de la part d'une fille. Il n'avait pas répondu, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Sarah avait alors jeté sa cigarette, s'était penchée vers lui et l'avait rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'en rendre compte et de sentir son odeur de tabac et de jus d'orange qu'elle s'était déjà reculée. Louis l'avait regardée avec des yeux ronds et avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'intérieur de la maison de Oncle George, elle lui avait dit en riant que maintenant, lui aussi pourrait se vanter d'avoir embrassé une fille, et une avec des seins en plus. Louis n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir de la sensation physique qu'il avait ressentie, mais il se rappelait très bien qu'il ne s'était pas senti fier du tout. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et avec le recul, il se demandait si cela était parce qu'il était homosexuel et qu'inconsciemment, il l'avait déjà su à l'époque.

La deuxième fille qu'il avait embrassée avait été Jessica Huntington, deux ans plus tard, l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année. Jessica était plus jeune que lui de deux ans et c'était une camarade de dortoir de sa cousine Lily, à Gryffondor. Lily l'avait invitée à venir passer quelques jours au Terrier quand lui-même et l'une de ses deux grandes sœurs, Dominique, s'y trouvaient. En tout, il y avait eu six des petits-enfants de Molly et Arthur et trois de leurs amis, et un soir que les grands-parents avaient été invités chez des amis à eux, les adolescents étaient restés tous ensemble à veiller. Louis ne savait plus exactement qui avait proposé qu'ils jouent tous à Action ou Vérité, mais en tout cas il se rappelait très bien qu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir admettre qu'il dormait encore avec son lapin en peluche, à devoir masser les pieds de Lily, à devoir laver les toilettes avec un de ses propres tee-shirt et à devoir avouer qu'il avait peur des orages et des papillons. Jessica avait alors répondu « Action » à la question de Dominique, et la sœur de Louis l'avait mise au défit d'embrasser un garçon autour de la table. Louis se souvenait que Jessica avait rougit et il s'était dit qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais eu de petit ami encore. Elle avait fini par le choisir, et Louis avait dégluti avec difficulté avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Jessica. Ses cousins s'étaient moqué, « c'est pas un vrai baiser » avaient-ils dit, alors Louis s'était retrouvé à embrasser à nouveau Jessica, « avec la langue », comme avait demandé James. Et parce que ça avait été leur premier vrai baiser à tous les deux, Louis et Jessica avaient été maladroits. Mais Louis s'était dit que même l'inexpérience ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il avait à ce point détesté embrasser Jessica.

Son troisième baiser, il l'avait partagé avec Maud Talbot, après que Serdaigle aie gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, à la fin de sa sixième année. Maud avait alors été en septième année, et elle avait été la Capitaine de l'équipe. Elle et ses coéquipiers, parmi lesquels la cousine de Louis, Rose, avaient été portés triomphalement dans la salle commune. Elle tenait la Coupe dans ses mains et hurlait de joie, et Louis avait suivi le cortège avec un petit sourire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch, mais il était fier d'être à Serdaigle et voir sa maison se couvrir de gloire était une satisfaction. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils avaient célébré la victoire comme il se devait, et Louis avait, pour une fois, consenti à se mêler aux autres et à faire lui aussi la fête. Rose ne l'aurait de toute manière jamais pardonné s'il ne s'était pas joint aux célébrations. Et il ne savait plus comment exactement, mais Louis avait fini par se retrouver à danser avec Maud Talbot qui, à la fin du morceau, avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Louis et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, sa langue forçant un chemin entre les lèvres de Louis. Le baiser s'était terminé rapidement, et devant l'air stupéfait de Louis, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, juste un fantasme qu'elle avait enfin pu réaliser. Elle était alors partie rejoindre son frère jumeau, Geoffrey, et Louis s'était rendu compte en les regardant rire tous les deux qu'il aurait préféré que ça soit Geoffrey qui l'embrasse.

— Louis ? … Louis, tu m'entends ?

Louis fut tiré de ses souvenirs par une petite tape sur la tête.

— Oh, Vera ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Ah ben enfin ! Je ne sais pas où tu était parti mais ça devait être drôlement loin, cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Bref, le mieux, c'est qu'on s'embrasse une première fois maintenant, quand personne ne peut nous voir, comme ça on aura eu de l'entrainement, d'accord ?

Louis hocha la tête et après un instant de silence gêné où Vera et lui ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder, ils se penchèrent tous les deux l'un vers l'autre. Louis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Vera et il la sentit ouvrir la bouche et placer ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que…

— Hum, hum.

Louis et Vera tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arriver près d'eux et de se racler la gorge pour faire connaitre sa présence. Et avec horreur, Louis constata qu'il s'agissait du numéro 1 de son top personnel des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : AHAH ! Mais qui peut bien ****être ce numéro 1 ? (genre on le sait pas…)**


	5. Mes Amis, Mes Amours, Mes Emmerdes

**A/N : Aaah enfin ! Les exams sont finis (m****ême que ça c'est super mal passé et que je vais aller au rattrapage, c'est sûr et certain \o/) donc voici un nouveau chapitre de la fic la plus débile pour ce pairing… !**

* * *

><p>— Euh… Vera ?<p>

Vera lâcha aussitôt Louis, et, le regard peu assuré et la voix aigüe, elle demanda :

— Scorpius, qu'est-ce que… ?

Louis n'avait absolument pas besoin de miroir pour savoir à quoi il devait ressembler : une énorme tomate rouge. Il sentait la chaleur irradier de son visage d'ordinaire si pâle, et il était persuadé que son front s'était soudainement couvert de sueur. Il aurait d'ailleurs juré qu'une goutte venait de couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir mourir au creux de ses reins. Faire semblant de sortir avec Vera et devoir l'embrasser, c'était une chose. Être surpris par le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard, au bras duquel il se rêvait très souvent, c'en était une autre, un poil plus problématique.

— Je… je voulais te poser une question pour le… hum… le cours de métamorphose mais… Je peux repasser plus tard… si tu préfères…

Louis remarqua que Scorpius Malfoy avait les joues roses, comme s'il avait été gêné de surprendre une de ses meilleures amies dans un tel moment d'intimité. Louis se sentit d'ailleurs très bête d'avoir oublié le fait que Vera était amie avec Scorpius Malfoy. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir, au moment où il avait accepté sa proposition. Ca lui aurait évité de regretter de l'avoir fait. Parce que Vera n'aurait pas pu cacher à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, lui aussi élève de la maison Serpentard, qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, même si Louis le lui avait demandé, et que maintenant, Scorpius Malfoy allait croire que Vera fréquentait Louis pour de vrai. La catastrophe, donc.

— Hum, non, répondit Vera en se touchant nerveusement le menton. Louis allait… hum… partir… Euh… Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

— Je ne voudrais pas… euh… interrompre quoi que ce soit…

Le plus étonnant, dans l'histoire, c'était de voir Scorpius Malfoy aussi gêné. Même s'ils étaient de la même année et avaient à de nombreuses reprises partagé des cours ensemble, Louis ne n'avait jamais parlé avec lui ; mais bien qu'il ne le connut que de vue, Louis en avait assez entendu sortir de la bouche de Scorpius Malfoy pour savoir qu'il était tout _sauf _un garçon timide. Il fallait le reconnaître : le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard _savait _qu'il plaisait, et il en profitait. On le voyait rarement sans une fille attachée à son bras, et il avait toujours un sourire charmeur pour toutes, faisant fondre les cœurs aussi bien que savait le faire Louis. Sauf que Louis, lui, aurait préféré que les filles ne le voient pas tandis que Scorpius en profitait au maximum.

Parce que oui, au grand dam de Louis, Scorpius Malfoy était aussi hétérosexuel que lui était homosexuel. Non pas que même si Scorpius avait été gay Louis aurait tenté quelque chose, parce qu'il aurait trop eu peur de se ridiculiser. Mais tout de même, sur le principe, il fallait avouer que c'était assez agaçant pour Louis de se dire que quoi qu'il arrive, son idéal masculin n'aurait jamais un seul petit regard pour lui.

— Je préfère… partir, je crois. Je… hum, je vais vous laisser…

Avant que Vera ou Louis n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Scorpius était déjà sorti de la bibliothèque. Louis poussa un soupir, qu'il n'aurait su qualifier de soulagement ou de déception, et Vera sembla se détendre. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, elle finit par dire :

— En même temps, il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne à un moment ou à un autre… Tous nos amis devront l'apprendre à un moment ou à un autre. Tes cousins aussi. Tout le monde… Alors maintenant ou demain, qu'est-ce que ça change… ?

Et elle n'avait pas tort, il fallait bien que Louis le reconnaisse. C'était même la raison à la base de toute cette mascarade : que les gens l'apprennent à un moment ou à un autre. Que Devon sache qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, que les filles de l'école pensent Louis était déjà pris et que ses amis arrêtent de le questionner sur son orientation sexuelle. Alors comme ça, ou autrement…

— Scorpius va surement raconter qu'il nous a vu à Charlotte et Barnabas qui à leur tour le raconteront à Naomi, Juliet, Fred et Devon, qui à leur tour le raconteront à leurs amis. D'ici à une heure, toute la maison Serpentard est au courant, et tu peux être sûr que dans moins de trois heures, top chrono, la totalité des filles de Poudlard voudront me tuer pour avoir su attraper dans mes filets l'indomptable Louis Weasley.

Il était vrai qu'à Poudlard, les rumeurs et les bruits de couloir ne mettaient jamais très longtemps à se répandre. La propre sœur de Louis, Victoire, en avait fait les frais avant même que Louis n'aie reçu sa lettre d'inscription à l'école, quand un élève de troisième année l'avait trouvée en pleine embrassade avec Teddy Lupin dans un placard à balais. A l'époque, Teddy, qui avait un an de plus que Victoire et était en dernière année, sortait avec une autre fille, et Victoire avait été trainée dans la boue au point de ne plus vouloir retourner à Poudlard après les vacances d'été. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de leurs parents et le soutien de Teddy pour qu'elle accepte de finir sa scolarité. Et sept ans après, elle était mariée à Teddy et enceinte de trois mois et demi. Une pensée qui effrayait toujours un peu Louis, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas fini Poudlard qu'il allait déjà devenir un oncle… Il espérait que Dominique et son petit-ami, Norman Thomas, n'allaient pas se mettre à vouloir des enfants, eux aussi. Louis n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre deux fois au choc.

Il sortit de ses pensées juste assez vite pour que Vera ne lui donne pas un autre coup sur la tête en vue de le ramener sur terre, et il marmonna :

— Oui, tu as raison… N'empêche que là, c'était quand même particulièrement… brutal ?

— Brutal ? Tu penses, Scorpius s'en remettra ! Il n'est pas en sucre, Weasley.

— Tu le connais vraiment bien ? demanda Louis avec intérêt.

— Evidemment, on a pratiquement grandi ensemble. Nos pères ont partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans et nos mères s'adorent. J'imagine que c'est comme pour toi et tes cousins, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Louis eut un petit sourire ironique.

— Mes cousins ? Je ne les connais pas si bien que ça. Evidemment, on a grandit tous ensemble, mais je n'ai jamais été très ouvert et au final nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé sérieusement. La seule dont je sois plus ou moins proche, c'est Rose, et c'est surtout parce que nous sommes de la même année et dans la même maison.

— Est-ce qu'il y en a un seul qui sait que…

— Que je suis gay ? Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, tout à l'heure Rose m'a dit qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions parce qu'elle ne me voyait jamais avec une fille… J'imagine que nous voir ensemble va la faire changer d'avis sur la question.

Vera se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle avait eu envie de répondre quelque chose, mais elle sembla se raviser au dernier moment parce qu'elle ne dit rien. A la place, elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se leva.

— Il est presque vingt et une heures, je crois que je vais retourner dans la salle commune. Scorpius avait besoin d'aide pour son devoir, de toute façon.

Louis hocha la tête, mais il eut une idée et se leva à son tour.

— C'est… euh, c'est peut-être mieux si je te raccompagne là-bas, non ? Comme un… comme un vrai petit copain ?

Vera sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis elle dit :

— Oui, tu as surement raison… Et ça nous habituera à nous tenir la main…

Ils sortirent en silence de la bibliothèque, et parcoururent le chemin vers les cachots dans le même calme presque religieux. En réalité, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que de la gêne et de l'inconfort. Il fallait dire qu'en moins de deux semaines, Louis et Vera étaient passés de personnes ne s'appréciant pas du tout (« Oh là là, Weasley, je te déteste ! » étant la chose que Louis avait le plus entendu Vera dire) à un pseudo-couple. La situation était loin d'être simple. Heureusement, ils attinrent rapidement la salle commune de Serpentard, et après avoir embrassé Louis sur la joue, Vera disparut derrière le mur de pierre. Louis soupira une fois encore, et entreprit de remonter dans les étages vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Après avoir répondu à une énigme, il observa rapidement les élèves présents dans la salle, mais aucun ne lui prêta vraiment attention. Il constata que Rose n'était plus là. Sans doute était-elle partie à la chasse au cavalier pour le bal. A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà partie se couchée. Peu importait, de toute manière.

Louis se rendit à son tour dans son dortoir. La journée avait été moralement éprouvante et fatigante, et se coucher tôt ne lui ferait surement pas de mal. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il apparut cependant comme évident qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se coucher puisque Tim McDonald, Mark Denver et Kevin Olson, ses trois camarades de dortoir, semblaient plongés en pleine discussion. Queenie Brixton, la petite-amie de Mark, une élève de leur maison en sixième année, était assise sur un rebord de fenêtre, les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent.

— Hey Louis ! s'exclama Mark quand il le vit entrer.

Louis ne répondit que d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea vers son lit et entreprit de récupérer son pyjama derrière son oreiller. Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain accolée à leur dortoir, prit une douche rapide mais bienvenue, et quand il fut sorti de la douche et qu'il se séchait les cheveux, il entendit que ses camarades parlaient toujours avec animation. Les mots « bal » et « cavalière » lui parvinrent aux oreilles et Louis ne put s'empêcher de grogner en les entendant. Est-ce que tout le monde n'avait plus que ce sujet de conversation en tête ? Il termina rapidement de se sécher, enfila son pyjama et à peine avait-il ouvert la porte pour retourner dans le dortoir que Kevin le héla :

— Louis, on a besoin de toi, réunion de crise !

Louis se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel, s'intimant de se rappeler que ces trois garçons étaient ses seuls amis, et il demanda, d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre le plus neutre possible :

— A quel sujet ?

— Au sujet de ta pétasse de cousine, répliqua Queenie avec colère.

— Roxanne ?

Que pouvait-elle bien encore avoir fait ? Il était de notoriété publique que Roxanne aimait beaucoup les garçons et elle s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemies en flirtant avec des garçons qui n'étaient pas célibataires.

— Rose.

— Rose ? s'étonna Louis.

Elle était peut-être très énervante, mais Louis savait qu'au contraire de Roxanne, l'expérience de Rose dans ce domaine n'était que limitée et il ne voyait pas comment on aurait pu la traiter de « pétasse »

— Oui, Rose, répliqua Queenie avec dégout.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Elle a invité Mark au bal, répondit Kevin.

Louis haussa un sourcil.

— Sans rire ?

— Sans rire. Elle m'a dit que personne ne voulait y aller avec elle, donc qu'elle voulait savoir si ça m'intéressait. Elle a précisé qu'elle savait que j'ai une copine, et que donc elle ne me demandait pas de l'aimer et que d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi. Elle sait juste que je ne pourrai pas y aller avec Queenie parce qu'elle est en sixième année donc…

— Mais Queenie ne veut pas le laisser y aller, expliqua Kevin.

— Evidemment que je ne veux pas ! Tu laisserais ta copine aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre, toi ?

— La question ne se pose pas, Alexandra est en septième année, répondit Kevin.

— Non mais tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Louis soupira en tirant les couvertures de son lit et en s'y installant.

— Honnêtement, Queenie, ça ne risque rien. On parle de Rose, là. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aie déjà embrassé quelqu'un de sa vie.

Queenie eut un petit ricanement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter :

— Je m'en fiche.

— Ecoute, Queenie, si vraiment tu ne veux pas, alors je lui dirai non demain…

— Très bien, tu lui diras non.

Elle descendit du rebord de fenêtre où elle était assise, et après avoir embrassé Mark un peu plus férocement qu'à l'ordinaire, histoire de lui rappeler qui était sa petite amie, elle quitta le dortoir sans un mot pour les trois autres.

— Et toi, Tim ? Tu y vas avec qui ? demanda Kevin.

Tim, qui était resté étrangement silencieux pendant toute la conversation, répondit d'une voix éteinte :

— Hein… oh… euh… je ne sais pas… je verrai bien…

Louis le regarda prendre son propre pyjama et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se demandant vaguement ce qui lui arrivait et espérant qu'il arrêterait vite de faire la tête. Tim était trop mignon pour gâcher ça… !

— Et toi Louis ?

— Quoi moi ?

— Tu vas au bal de Carlson ?

— Oui.

Il vit Mark et Kevin échanger un regard étonné, et Kevin demanda :

— Avec qui ?

Et voilà, c'était le moment. Louis allait devoir leur annoncer qu'il avait une petite copine. L'idée semblait ridicule même dans sa tête. Avoir une copine, même une fausse, c'était renier celui qu'il était, le garçon qui aimait les garçons. Mais avoir une copine, même une fausse, c'était aussi s'assurer la tranquillité et de ne pas perdre le respect et l'amitié des quelques personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Alors c'était important, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'y vais avec ma propre petite copine.

Mark et Kevin ne cherchèrent même pas à dissimuler leurs airs abasourdis. Louis ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour cette réaction. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été vu avec une fille, encore moins _une petite-amie_.

— Oh, c'est… étonnant…

— Hum… qui… qui c'est ?

Louis remonta ses couvertures jusque sous son menton avant de répondre.

— Vera Zabini.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses amis, enfouissant toute sa tête sous ses couvertures. Il n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir leur mentir s'il croisait le regard de ses amis. Les prochains mois allaient être les plus longs de sa vie, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : que les vacances de Pâques, qui commençaient la semaine suivante, soient déjà là.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Et en plus c****'était un chapitre où il ne se passe rien… Vous avez le droit de me taper ou de m'insulter dans les reviews !**

**Et puis, tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ne soyez pas timides et dites-moi pourquoi ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, c'est très gentil ! ;)  
><strong>


	6. Une Famille En Or

**A/N : Ooooh, un nouveau chapitre ! Et encore un o****ù il ne se passe rien ! \o/**

* * *

><p>Louis émergea lentement du sommeil, réveillé par l'odeur qu'il préférait au monde : celle des croissants française que préparait sa mère pour le petit-déjeuner tous les dimanche matins. Louis n'était pas quelqu'un de très gourmand, mais il aurait vendu son âme pour ces croissants. Il rejeta ses couvertures en bas de son lit et se leva, enfilant ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre. Shell Cottage était froid, en ce moment, parce que Victoire, qui était venue passer quelques jours chez leurs parents tandis que Teddy était parti en tournée avec son groupe, déclarait que ses hormones de femme enceinte la faisait mourir de chaud et laissait toutes les fenêtres des parties communes ouvertes en permanence. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle vienne toujours embêter tout le monde…<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle se précipita vers lui pour lui faire une énorme bise sur la joue, au grand dam de Louis qui estimait avoir largement passé l'âge. Mais il ne dit rien, la perspective de manger des croissants qui sortaient tout juste du four étant plus importante.

— _Tu as bien dormi, mon ch__éri ? _demanda sa mère en français.

Louis répondit dans la même langue.

— _Oui, maman, merci._

Son père entra alors dans la cuisine, et avec un sourire et un ton amusé, il dit :

— Je n'aime pas quand vous parlez en français en mon absence, j'ai toujours l'impression que vous complotez quelque chose dans mon dos.

Sa mère se dirigea vers lui, et après l'avoir embrassé à pleine bouche (Louis dut détourner le regard pour ne pas vomir), elle répondit :

— Tu n'avais qu'à apprendre plus sérieusement pendant les leçons de langue que je te donnais.

— Que veux-tu, j'étais trop occupé à m'intéresser à une autre langue…

— Oh non, papa là c'est dégoutant ! s'exclama alors Victoire en entrant dans la cuisine.

Pour une fois, Louis ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa sœur.

— Merci de ne pas mettre de telles images dans mon cerveau, renchérit-il.

— Voyons, je ne doute pas que vous sachiez comment vous avez été conçus, fit remarquer Bill. Victoire, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, avec le bébé qui grandit en toi en ce moment.

— Connaître les principes de base de la reproduction humaine est une chose ; imaginer ses propres parents avoir des relations sexuelles en est une autre, répondit Victoire avec une grimace.

— Absolument, du genre auquel on préfèrerait éviter de penser, déclara Dominique en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Fleur jeta un œil à l'horloge qui ornait le mur et s'exclama :

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il est dix heures et tu es déjà levée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il était vrai que Dominique était une grande adepte des très grasses matinées et que dormir jusqu'à quatorze heures ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était donc étonnant de la voir déjà levée.

— On se demande bien pourquoi ! Vos piaillements réveilleraient un kangourou dans le désert australien ! Je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas encore reçu une demi-douzaine de Beuglantes se plaignant du bruit.

Bill, Fleur et Victoire éclatèrent de rire et Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi tandis qu'il s'asseyait à table, bientôt imité par le reste de sa famille, et qu'ils commencèrent à petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Les occasions pour eux de se retrouver à cinq étaient de plus en plus rares : Victoire s'était mariée et avait déménagé, Dominique suivait des études de droit magique à Londres et ne rentrait à Shell Cottage que pour les week-ends, et Louis était encore à Poudlard la majorité du temps. Mais cette rareté rendait ces instants encore plus précieux, et Louis les chérissait tous. Il avait beau être un enfant solitaire, pas particulièrement proche de ses sœurs ou même de ses parents, il n'empêchait qu'il les aimait et que se retrouver avec eux lui apportait paix et calme. Et il en avait présentement besoin plus que jamais, parce que sa vie s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre un tournant plutôt chaotique.

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut terminé et que chacun eut débarrassé ses bol et couverts, Louis alla prendre une douche avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Les ASPIC étaient désormais dans quelques semaines à peine, et les professeurs avaient décidé d'exploiter cette dernière ligne droite jusqu'au bout, noyant les élèves sous les devoirs. Les vacances n'avaient peut-être commencé que deux jours auparavant, mais Louis préférait ne pas perdre de temps dans la rédaction des nombreux essais qu'il avait à rédiger pour la rentrée.

Il travaillait sur son essai de Potions depuis moins d'une heure quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Soupirant, il reposa sa plume et dit :

— Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et son père entra.

— Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

Louis renonça à dire la vérité et répondit simplement :

— Non, pas du tout.

Son père s'avança vers le lit de Louis et s'y assit, observant son fils assis à son bureau quelques secondes avant de dire :

— Je viens de parler avec Ron par cheminée. Il m'a dit que Rose et lui s'étaient disputés à cause d'un bal de fin d'année qui serait donné à Poudlard pour les élèves de septième année. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus sur la dispute, connaissant Ron il est juste révolté à l'idée que sa fille grandisse et s'intéresse aux garçons, mais ça m'a étonné d'apprendre l'existence de ce bal. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

Louis se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa plume avant de répondre :

— Je ne sais pas, c'est surement parce que ça ne me paraissait pas très important.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

— Toutes les occasions de faire la fête sont importantes, fiston !

— Si tu le dis…

Bill sembla hésiter quelques instants, comme s'il avait peur des mots qu'il allait prononcer, mais il finit par se lancer.

— Tu y vas avec… avec quelqu'un ?

Louis sentit sa gorge se serrer et la peur envahir son estomac. Il se força à garder une voix neutre quand il déclara :

— Une amie.

Il hésita un instant, et ajouta :

— Ma petite-amie.

Les sourcils de Bill se levèrent aussitôt de stupeur.

— Une petite-amie ? répéta-t-il. Voilà qui est… euh…

— Inattendu ? proposa Louis.

— Oui… enfin je veux dire… non, mais bon…

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui se retenait de faire une remarque qui lui tenait pourtant à cœur, il poursuivit :

— Toi qui disais vouloir rester célibataire pour privilégier tes études…

— Il faut croire que j'ai changé d'avis, répondit simplement Louis.

— Et c'est… euh… une fille, hein ?

Ce fut à Louis de froncer les sourcils.

— Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça soit d'autre ?

— Oh, je… euh… non, rien…

Bill se leva et déclara d'une voix un peu bizarre :

— Bon… je… je vais te laisser travailler.

Il sortit de la pièce en un clin d'œil, laissant Louis s'interroger sur le sens de ce qui venait de se produire.

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis seulement une semaine mais elles touchaient déjà à leur fin. Au grand soulagement de Louis, plus personne à Shell Cottage n'avait abordé la question du bal de fin d'année organisé par Carlsson, et la famille Weasley-Delacour venait de transplaner au Terrier pour fêter le vingtième anniversaire des jumeaux Fred et Roxanne avec le reste du clan Weasley. Ils furent accueillis par les cris de Lily et Hugo qui hurlèrent « Ils sont arrivés ! » et à peine étaient-ils arrivés que Grand-Mère Molly se précipitait sur eux pour les étreindre tour à tour. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de souffler, Louis était déjà tiré vers la grande table montée dans le jardin et sa grand-mère emplissait son assiette de saucisses et de salade de pommes de terre, se plaignant que « cet enfant est beaucoup trop maigre ! »

Louis se retint de pousser un soupir et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses parents n'auraient pas apprécié cette attitude, mais l'envie de le faire ne manquait définitivement pas. S'il y avait bien une chose que Louis aurait préféré éviter, autre que le bal de fin d'année, c'était les repas de famille au Terrier. Il avait beaucoup trop de cousins, oncles et tantes, sans compter les amis de la famille qui étaient toujours invités, comme les Londubat et les Scamander, et Louis préférait le calme et la solitude à l'excitation et la foule. Heureusement, toute sa famille était composée de fortes têtes, à part peut-être les discrets Molly et Albus, et il passait toujours inaperçu.

Ce jour-là, l'attention se porta vite sur sa cousine Rose et son père. On voyait bien qu'ils se boudaient, ne se regardant pas et préférant demander à une personne loin d'eux de leur passer le sel ou le poivre plutôt que de demander à l'autre. Louis se demanda brièvement ce qui leur était arrivé, avant de se rappeler ce que son père lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt concernant le bal de fin d'année. A tous les coups Rose avait dû soupirer de manière exaspérée qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de cavalier et l'Oncle Ron avait surement répondu que c'était tant mieux et que d'ailleurs il l'interdisait d'aller au bal avec un garçon et même de fréquenter qui que ce soit avant son trentième anniversaire. De l'avis de Louis, il était grand temps que l'Oncle Ron sorte le balai qu'il avait coincé entre ses deux fesses et accepte l'idée que sa fille était grande, désormais.

Une fois que Roxy et Fred eurent soufflé leurs bougies et que tout le monde eut mangé le délicieux gâteau préparé par Grand-Mère Molly et Tante Angie, tout le monde se leva de table. Lily, Lucy, Gavin Londubat, Hugo et Molly se précipitèrent sur la réserve à balais pour improviser une séance de tirs au buts. Louis les regardait faire, toujours incapable de comprendre l'engouement suscité par le Quidditch, quand une main se referma autour de la sienne et le tira de sa chaise. Il s'agissait de Rose qui tenait aussi Albus avec son autre main et qui les tira sous un arbre, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Louis dès que Rose l'eut lâché.

— Elle a eu l'idée la plus débile de la décennie, répondit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. Voire peut-être du siècle.

— La ferme, Al !

Louis se retint de pousser un nouveau soupir. Parce qu'Albus et lui étaient du même âge que Rose, elle partait du principe qu'ils étaient forcément les meilleurs amis du monde. Au fond, Louis aimait beaucoup Rose, malgré ses trop nombreux défauts, et elle était surement celle dont il était le plus proche parmi tous ses cousins, mais Al et lui n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun et Louis n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils s'appréciaient particulièrement. Ce qui faisait que les moments où Rose les entrainait dans un de ses délires étaient toujours très bizarres.

Rose prit alors son inspiration un bon coup avant de se lancer dans une diatribe contre son père. Evidemment.

— Ah, il m'énerve ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qui croit-il être pour ainsi vouloir contrôler ma vie ? Il n'a rien à dire, je suis majeure, et si je veux aller à ce bal avec un garçon, je le ferai ! Si je veux laisser le garçon m'embrasser, je le ferai aussi ! Merde, même si je veux me le taper dans un placard à balais ou dans les toilettes je pourrai le faire et il n'aura rien à dire !

Louis doutait franchement que Rose se « taperait » un garçon dans les toilettes alors qu'il la soupçonnait de ne jamais avoir embrassé personne, mais il préféra ne pas relever. Il n'avait pas envie que Rose s'énerve après lui.

— Il va voir, si je ne vais pas aller au bal ! Bien sûr que si, que je vais y aller ! Avec un garçon ! Et du genre qu'il détesterait !

Albus regarda Louis avec l'air de dire « Attention, son plan est vraiment super-débile. »

— Louis, dit-elle, tu sors toujours avec Vera Zabini ?

— Hein… Euh, oui… oui, pourquoi ?

— Et Scorpius Malfoy est toujours son meilleur ami ?

— Euh… oui… répéta Louis qui avait du mal à voir où sa cousine voulait en venir.

— Très bien, tu vas demander à Vera de demander à Scorpius de venir au bal avec moi.

— QUOI ?

Louis sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupeur et ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc.

— Mais je… mais NON !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Mais parce que… ça se fait pas !

— Et voilà ! s'exclama Albus. Je te l'avais dit !

— Très bien ! grogna Rose. Je me débrouillerai toute seule, parce que je ne peux pas compter sur vous ! Il est beau l'esprit de famille !

— Mais… mais pourquoi Scorpius Malfoy ? demanda Louis. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, quand même ?

— Yeurk, ne dis pas de bêtises pareille Louis, ça ne te va pas au teint ! Non, c'est juste qu'il est celui qui embêterait le plus papa, aucun doute là-dessus !

— Rose, fit Albus en soupirant, tu as conscience qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à dire oui ?

— Pas grave, je le paierai s'il le faut.

Louis fut si estomaqué par les propos de sa cousine qu'il ne répondit pas. Albus, en revanche, poursuivit :

— Tu ne t'abaisserais quand même pas à ça… C'est de…

— S'il le faut ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Ca lui apprendra, à mon père, à se mêler de mes affaires ! Imbécile va !

Elle marmonna deux ou trois paroles incompréhensibles, puis elle porta à nouveau son attention sur ses cousins.

— Et puis vous deux, ce n'est même pas la peine de venir me demander un service, bande de lâcheurs.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna à grands pas, empoigna un balai avec force et rejoignit ceux qui jouaient avec le Souaffle. Louis la regarda faire, d'un air interdit. Albus grogna qu'il avait vraiment hérité d'une famille de tarés avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Louis ne prêta pas attention au départ de son cousin, trop focalisé sur la stupidité du plan de Rose. Il espéra que Scorpius Malfoy avait assez de cervelle pour refuser, mais étrangement, et surtout désagréablement, il en doutait : après tout, sa vie était un enfer depuis quelques semaines, et Louis ne voyait pas pourquoi ça s'arrêterait maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Bwahah, je suis trop forte ! J****'arrive à caser du Scorpius/Rose partout, même si c'est pour de faux XD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, les Weasley-Delacour sont trop attachants ! (:**


	7. Rosie la Furie

**A/N : Yeeeaaah un chapitre tout juste fini d'être écrit, à... 5h02 du matin, tout va bien, mon rythme de vie n'est absolument pas décalé...**

* * *

><p>Les quelques premiers jours après la rentrée n'apportèrent rien de neuf avec eux, si ce n'était que Rose refusait désormais d'adresser la parole à Louis et donc qu'il ne pouvait plus manger avec elle et Lucy à la table des Serdaigle. A vrai dire, cela l'arrangeait plutôt. Il aimait bien sa cousine, évidemment, mais depuis qu'elle s'était mis dans la tête l'idée d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec Scorpius Malfoy, Louis n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde sans billet de retour. Mais il essayait de ne pas faire trop attention à ces étranges instincts, et de toute façon, il était bien assez occupé à côté.<p>

En effet, le rythme de travail s'était encore intensifié, certains professeurs s'étant rendu compte que leurs classes avaient pris du retard alors qu'il fallait impérativement boucler le programme avant le début des ASPIC. Et il fallait aussi qu'il prenne du temps pour être vu en compagnie de Vera. Mais étrangement, Louis était de moins en moins mal à l'aise avec elle. La jeune fille était agréable et posée, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait beaucoup réviser avec elle à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi gêné quand il devait l'embrasser, mais le geste tout simple de lui tenir la main ne lui semblait plus aussi désagréable qu'avant. Louis avait simplement appris à connaître un peu plus cette fille qui lui avait jusque là toujours tapé sur le système, et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait cru.

Un soir cependant, une semaine et demi après leur retour à Poudlard, Vera vint rejoindre Louis à leur table de la bibliothèque, visiblement choquée par quelque chose.

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce que vient de me dire Scorpius ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton à la fois surpris et surexcité.

Louis essaya de rendre le sien dégagé et désintéressé quand il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de si incroyable ?

— Il va au bal avec ta cousine, Rose.

Louis laissa tomber sa plume sur son parchemin.

— Quoi ?

— Elle lui a demandé hier, et il a accepté.

— J'y crois pas, elle a eu le culot de le faire !

Vera sembla très étonnée :

— Tu savais qu'elle avait envie d'y aller avec lui ?

Louis reprit sa plume, et il répondit d'un air dédaigneux qui ne lui était pas habituel :

— Elle avait mentionné cette idée stupide comme un moyen de se venger de son père, oui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait envie d'aller au bal avec Scorpius par contre. Je crois qu'elle cherchait juste quelqu'un qui rendrait Oncle Ron fou de rage.

— Pourquoi elle voudrait rendre son père furieux ?

— Parce que c'est leur petit jeu préféré, à ces deux-là : rendre l'autre furieux. Si je ne savais pas que Rose est la fille de Ron, je pourrais croire que c'est juste un vieux couple qui ferait mieux de divorcer mais n'a pas le courage de le faire.

Vera ricana avant d'ajouter :

— En tout cas, qu'elle en ait eu envie ou pas, Scorpius a accepté.

— Mais… il t'a dit pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est une Weasley, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait jamais parlé à un seul d'entre nous. Même moi, il m'évite, alors que je suis quand même le petit copain de sa meilleure amie !

— Je sais pas moi, peut-être qu'elle lui plait.

— Il faudra alors le prévenir que lui ne plait pas du tout à Rose. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

Vera haussa les épaules.

— Ils sont grands, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

« Malheureusement », ne put s'empêcher de penser Louis. Parce que si son avis sur la question avait compté, ce n'est finalement pas à l'autre bout du monde mais carrément sur une autre planète qu'il aurait envoyé sa cousine.

* * *

><p>Le surlendemain, alors que Louis et Tim déjeunaient ensemble, Rose s'installa à côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était.<p>

— Louis, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, samedi ? demanda-t-elle en se servant dans un plat de chou au lard.

Louis regarda Rose sans répondre, interloqué par le fait qu'elle lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

— Alors ? insista-t-elle.

— Euh, j'en sais rien… Peut-être, ça dépendra de si j'ai terminé mes devoirs ou pas. Mais dis-moi… tu me reparles ? Tu as fini de bouder ?

Rose eu un rire dédaigneux.

— Ne va pas croire que je te pardonne ta trahison.

— Ma trahison ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop, là ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? interrompit Tim.

— Rose a eu une idée stupide que je ne soutiens absolument pas.

Rose tira la langue à Louis (_quelle gamine ! _Louis commençait sérieusement à se demander comment Rose avait pu se retrouver répartie à Serdaigle), et se tournant vers Tim, elle ajouta :

— Notre cher Louis ici présent n'a pas voulu m'aider à faire quelque chose qu'en tant que petit ami de Vera Zabini, il aurait pu grandement faciliter.

— J'ai simplement refusé de m'engager dans de telles bêtises et de tels mensonges, mais notre chère Rose et son égo démesuré ont mal pris mon bon sens, répliqua Louis en essayant de faire taire la petite voix qui essayait de lui rappeler que lui-même n'avait pas vraiment de quoi être fier en ce qui concernait le domaine de la sincérité.

— Je t'emmerde, Louis, tu sais ?

Louis s'apprêta à répondre mais Tim intervint :

— Loin de moi l'idée de couper court à ce qui promet d'être un joli match d'insultes, mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi vous parlez.

Rose sembla considérer un instant de demander à Tim d'aller se faire voir, lui aussi, mais elle se contenta finalement de répondre :

— J'avais juste espéré que comme Louis ici présent fait des trucs pas folichons avec Vera Zabini, il pourrait m'aider à demander à Scorpius Malfoy de m'accompagner au bal, mais j'ai dû le faire toute seule.

Tim laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, les yeux écarquillés, et Louis en profita pour enchainer :

— Tu vois, que je ne suis pas le seul à trouver cette idée révoltante. Tim, Albus et moi, ça fait déjà trois personnes pleines de bon sens que tu aurais dû écouter.

— Il a accepté ? demanda Tim, la voix étrangement rauque.

— Oui, répondit Rose avec fierté.

Devant le regard de Tim, elle ajouta :

— Enfin, quoi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant là-dedans ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir un cavalier pour le bal ! Le fait même que vous soyez surpris tous les deux est très, très, très vexant !

Et avec autant de dignité qu'elle put malgré sa rage qui écumait à gros bouillons, elle se releva et sortit de la Grande Salle, sans même avoir touché à son assiette.

— Elle est vraiment complètement folle, commenta Louis. Je m'en étais déjà un peu rendu compte avant, mais alors là, c'est plus qu'évident.

Tim ne répondit pas. Il reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger lentement, comme s'il avait été frappé par un Cognard et que son système nerveux avait du mal à s'en remettre.

— Tim ? s'inquiéta Louis. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tim le regarda en clignant des yeux.

— Hein ? Euh… si… si…

Il reposa brutalement sa fourchette. Il se leva à son tour, et avant de sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle, il dit :

— Euh… j'ai oublié, je dois… euh… faire… faire un truc…

Décidant que le monde était visiblement devenu fou, Louis termina son repas sans autre esclandre que de voir Peeves renverser une cruche de jus de citrouille sur la tête d'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

* * *

><p>Louis oublia que Rose lui avait parlé de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à ce que Vera vienne le rejoindre à la bibliothèque, le lendemain soir.<p>

— Tu fais quelque chose samedi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble. Comme un couple, je veux dire ?

— Je pense que ça serait bien, oui. Devon y sera surement avec ses amis, donc il faudrait qu'ils nous y voient tous ensemble, qu'il comprenne que je continue ma vie sans lui sans aucun problème.

Louis, qui avait froncé les sourcils quand il les avait entendus sortir de la bouche de Vera, répéta après elle :

— Tous ensemble ?

— Oui, toi, moi, Rose et Scorpius.

— Hein ?

Vera haussa les épaules.

— C'est Rose qui en a eu l'idée, précisa-t-elle. Elle est venue nous voir, Scorp et moi, pendant qu'on sortait de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner hier matin, en disant que même si elle avait invité Scorpius pour, je cite, briser les trop grands pieds de son père, elle avait quand même envie de le connaitre un peu, et quoi de mieux qu'un après-midi hors des murs de l'école ? Et puis en me regardant, elle a dit qu'en fait, comme je sortais avec son cousin, ça serait bien qu'on se fasse carrément une sortie à quatre.

— Et vous avez dit oui ? demanda Louis, incrédule.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit non, son idée avait du sens, fit remarquer Vera. Et comme je t'ai dit, c'est aussi bien comme ça, pour Devon.

— Mais… tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point ça va être bizarre ? s'exclama Louis. Toi et moi qui faisons semblant d'être un couple mais personne ne le sait, même pas nos meilleurs amis, et Rose et Scorpius qui font semblant d'être… je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font semblant d'être, tellement leur histoire est encore plus débile que la nôtre…, Scorpius qui n'a jamais vraiment parlé à Rose et qui m'évite au maximum depuis le début de notre arrangement, et moi qui vais devoir rester tout un après-midi à faire semblant de n'avoir d'yeux que pour toi quand le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard sera à un mètre de moi à faire je ne sais pas quoi avec ma crétine de cousine !

Louis soupira lourdement. Merlin, que ce samedi allait être long !

— Scorpius te plait ? s'étonna Vera.

Louis se sentit rougir mais il tenta de contrôler sa voix quand il répondit :

— A qui ne plairait-il pas ? C'est un très beau garçon, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

— Ca, je ne peux pas te dire, Scorpius il est comme mon frère, me mettre à le reluquer me ferait être vraiment trop mal à l'aise. Et puis de toute façon, conclut-elle, je n'ai jamais aimé les blonds. Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

— Pas de problème, répondit Louis, je n'ai jamais aimé les filles et tu ne le prends pas mal.

Vera éclata d'un rire franc et suraigu, et Louis finit par la suivre, évacuant un peu la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui depuis la rentrée des vacances de Pâques. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes de fou rire, Vera se racla la gorge et reprit :

— Sérieusement, je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine mais… Scorpius, il est hétéro.

Louis soupira à nouveau, et avec un sourire forcé, il ajouta :

— Tu crois que je ne le sais pas déjà ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave, même s'il avait été gay, je doute qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre nous. Je suis censé être profondément amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Et puis les rares fois où il a accepté de passer du temps avec nous deux, il s'est toujours arrangé pour partir au bout de dix minutes. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

— Non, je ne crois pas… C'est juste que…

— Juste que quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça doit lui faire bizarre de nous voir ensemble…

— Il fuyait aussi Devon, quand tu étais encore avec lui ? demanda Louis.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Vera, il ajouta :

— Tu vois ?

— Bon, d'accord, il réagit un peu étrangement avec toi, concéda Vera. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas… Il ne te connait pas, après tout, pourquoi ne t'aimerait-il pas ?

— Si tu le dis, marmonna Louis qui n'avait pas très envie de s'engager dans une dispute avec Vera ce soir-là bien qu'il avait une idée bien précise de la raison pour laquelle Scorpius pourrait ne pas l'aimer. N'empêche que je persiste à dire que cette sortie va être vraiment… bizarre.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Je crois qu'on va pouvoir me décerner l'award de la fille qui met trois siècles à pondre des chapitres où il ne se passe jamais rien...**


	8. Walking Disasters

**A/N : OMG, un deuxième chapitre en une semaine, je ne vous avais plus habitués à ça ! Voici donc le huitième chapitre de _Le Secret de Louis_, "Walking Disasters" (crédit à The Wombats pour le titre de ce chapitre)**

* * *

><p>Le temps passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Louis qui trouva que le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva bien trop rapidement. Heureusement, les trois jours entre la proposition de Rose et le samedi en question se passèrent sans aucun autre accroc, ce que Louis considérait comme miraculeux, parce que dans sa position actuelle, il s'attendait littéralement à ce que tout et n'importe quoi lui tombe dessus. A ce stade des évènements, si Albus était venu le voir en pleurant, lui confiant être secrètement amoureux de Vera Zabini depuis leur première année d'études à Poudlard, Louis n'aurait même pas trouvé ça étonnant. Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être sans le savoir le héros de l'un de ces mauvais feuilletons télévisés français que regardait son oncle Bernard, le mari Moldu de Gabrielle.<p>

Le samedi matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Louis fut réveillé par Rose, qu'il commençait sincèrement à détester.

— Debout le blond ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur son lit, déjà vêtue d'un jean et d'un gros gilet à capuche, son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle à la main.

Louis grogna, se retenant de justesse d'attraper la tête de sa cousine et de l'exploser sur le coin de sa table de chevet. A la place, il se contenta de la repousser avec le peu de force que ses muscles encore endormis avaient à offrir. Cela n'eut pour effet que d'exciter Rose encore davantage.

— Allez le mollasson ! Tu crois que c'est en trainant au lit que tu vas pouvoir la garder Vera ?

— Honnêtement, Rose, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais deux minutes ? Marmonna Louis en rejetant ses couvertures.

— Jamais, répondit Rose avec sérieux. Sinon je me fais manger par la masse des gens autour de moi, et quand on vient de notre famille, on sait que les masses sont drôlement gloutonnes.

Louis jeta un œil à son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était seulement sept heures et demi et il jugea qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Rose. A la place, il se contenta de demander :

— Mais pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt, bon sang ?

— Parce qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

— Et alors ? On aurait pu y aller dans trois heures, le village ne va pas s'envoler !

— Ca t'en sait rien, il s'y est déjà passé des choses beaucoup plus bizarres.

— Ne joue pas à l'idiote, Rose, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Malfoy a des choses à faire cet après-midi, donc on ira à Pré-au-Lard le matin. Réjouis-toi, tu pourras trouver du temps libre pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Vera dans l'après-midi comme ça.

Louis préféra ne pas relever. A ce niveau, il en allait de la survie de sa cousine. Il attrapa ses vêtements, et il obtint l'autorisation de quand même prendre une douche. Il resta sous le jet d'eau brûlant plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, heureux d'être débarrassé de Rose pendant au moins quelques instants, et quand il sortit de la salle de bains, vingt-cinq minutes après son réveil, il trouva Rose assise sur son lit, jouant distraitement son réveil. Kevin et Mark dormaient encore, les petits chanceux, mais Tim était réveillé. Appuyé sur sa tête de lit, il regardait un point fixe sur le plafond, ses couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton et les joues étrangement rosies. Louis considéra un instant lui demander s'il se sentait bien, mais Rose intervint au même moment, lui intimant de se dépêcher parce qu'il était déjà huit heures.

Louis suivit Rose jusqu'à la Grande Salle en trainant un peu les pieds, et il s'installa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser la parole. Il n'écouta pas quand Rose énuméra toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire ce matin-là et se contenta de manger ses toasts d'un air distrait, alors même que son esprit à lui aussi était préoccupé par la matinée à venir. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Louis que l'ambiance serait des plus… étranges. Il aurait bien voulu faire en sorte de trainer encore un peu à la table des Serdaigle, mais Rose ne l'aurait jamais permis, et c'est ainsi qu'à huit heures et demi, ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent attendre devant la porte d'entrée du château que Vera et Scorpius Malfoy les rejoignent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Vera sortit à son tour dans la cour du château, Scorpius Malfoy trainant les pieds derrière elle comme l'avait fait Louis quelques instants auparavant avec Rose. Louis se força à ne pas regarder Scorpius Malfoy avec trop d'insistance, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui jeter des coups d'œil : ce garçon était vraiment trop beau… Il se donna une claque mentale avant d'attraper la main de Vera et de l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue tandis que Scorpius les regardait les bras ballants et que Rose fit une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de la relation de Louis et Vera.

— Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Maintenant que les deux tourtereaux se sont retrouvés, on va pouvoir y aller !

Elle se mit aussitôt en route, et Louis ne répondit rien, même si l'envie ne lui manquait absolument pas. Il serra les dents et, la main de Vera toujours dans la sienne, il suivit Rose le long du chemin qui menait au portail du parc. Louis entendait les pas de Scorpius Malfoy sur le gravier quelque part derrière lui et il se sentit soudain étrangement et sans aucune véritable raison vulnérable de ne pas le voir. Le court chemin jusqu'au portail se fit en silence, et ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir passé que Rose se tourna vers les trois autres, leur demandant ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire ce matin là. Vera répondit qu'elle avait besoin de nouvelles plumes et Scorpius marmonna qu'il s'en fichait.

— Il faudrait qu'on passe au magasin de l'oncle George aussi, dit Rose. Ca fait au moins trois siècles qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Louis brûlait de lui faire remarquer qu'ils l'avaient vu au Terrier deux semaines auparavant mais une fois de plus, il préféra rester silencieux et tous les quatre reprirent leur trajet dans le calme et la tension de leur drôle d'association. Louis n'osait pas parler avec Vera, par peur que les deux autres ne remarquent aussitôt que leur couple était faux ; il n'osait pas non plus parler avec Rose, par peur que les seules paroles qui sortent de sa bouche ne soit des insultes ; et surtout, il n'osa pas adresser la parole à Scorpius Malfoy par peur de beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir toutes les nommer.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au village, ils firent un premier arrêt chez Scribenpenne où Louis eut l'occasion de s'isoler un peu avec Vera.

— C'est officiel : je déteste Rose et je vais me renseigner pour savoir si je peux administrativement la renier en tant que cousine.

Vera ricana doucement mais fit remarquer :

— Ca aurait pu être pire, pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé.

— Mais c'est justement ça, le problème ! Il ne se passe rien. Personne ne parle, tout le monde est si raide qu'on dirait que nous sommes devenus des clones mon oncle Percy ou qu'on nous a enfoncé des balais où tu sais, Rose m'énerve au plus haut point et Scorpius m'angoisse.

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, il ajouta :

— Heureusement que tu es là !

Vera eut un petit sourire.

— Merci, Louis, ça me touche beaucoup… Je… je crois qu'en fait, on aurait vraiment dû commencer à se parler bien avant…

Louis se sentit rougir un peu. Vera avait raison : ils s'étaient découvert tant d'atomes crochus en à peine quelques semaines que Louis regrettait vraiment leur passé plus que tendu. L'idée de Carlson et tout ce qui en avait résulté étaient peut-être de vrais fardeaux, mais toutes ces épreuves lui avaient au moins permis de se faire une amie.

— Mais pourquoi Scorpius t'angoisse-t-il ?

Louis soupira.

— Je sais pas… il est là, il ne dit rien, il reste en retrait… je suis sûr qu'il observe le moindre de mes faits et gestes pour évaluer si je suis assez bien pour toi et qu'il prévoit de me casser la figure au moindre pas de travers… Comme James fait avec les petits copains de Lily ! Et crois-moi, le résultat n'est jamais beau à voir.

Vera se mit à rire doucement et en hochant la tête, elle répondit :

— Non, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Scorpius. Je crois qu'il est simplement aussi mal à l'aise que toi.

— Scorpius Malfoy ? Mal à l'aise ? s'étonna Louis. On parle bien du même hein, celui qui est très populaire auprès des filles et qui semble toujours si sûr de lui ?

Ce fut au tour de Vera de soupirer.

— C'est parce que… ce Scorpius que tu me décris, ce n'est pas le vrai… C'est une image qu'il se donne, parce qu'il pense qu'il a des choses à prouver, qu'il n'est pas que le fils et le petit-fils de deux Mangemorts reconnus… En réalité il est toujours mort de trouille dès qu'il s'agit pour lui d'avoir des interactions sociales avec qui que ce soit…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant d'ajouter :

— Et aujourd'hui, il a du mal à le cacher, parce qu'il se retrouve à côtoyer les enfants de membres de la famille Weasley, qui a en quelques sorte causé la chute de la sienne, et que moi qui suis censée être son amie et son alliée, je me retrouve à sortir avec toi…

Louis ne répondit pas, trop assommé par les mots de Vera. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que la réserve que Scorpius Malfoy avait montrée depuis le début de sa relation avec elle puisse être due à cela. Il s'était juste imaginé que comme tous les Malfoy avant lui, Scorpius détestait tous les Weasley, même si ceux-ci se trouvaient être les petits copains de sa meilleure amie. Louis n'eut de toute manière pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet puisque Vera eut rapidement choisi ses nouvelles plumes et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous très rapidement dehors.

Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à vraiment arriver dans le village et Louis repéra son cousin Albus en compagnie de ses amis de Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur marche, Vera traina un peu en arrière, sans doute pour discuter avec Scorpius, alors Louis se mit à hauteur de Rose et lui demanda à voix basse :

— Je croyais que tu devais faire connaissance avec Malfoy ?

— J'aimerais bien, mais il tire une tronche de quarante kilomètres de long ! On dirait mon père au réveil !

— Peut-être que si tu essayais de lui parler, il te répondrait…

— Ben vas-y, toi, entame la conversation avec lui, je te regarde faire !

Louis ne répondit pas et Rose dit en ricanant :

— Tu vois, même toi tu as peur de te faire arracher la tête à coups de dents.

Piqué au vif, Louis se retourna ver Scorpius et Vera et lança :

— Hey Malfoy, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller au bal avec cette hystérique ?

Scorpius Malfoy, qui avait jusque là le regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures, releva aussitôt la tête. Il avait l'air très surpris par la question et Louis tenta de ne pas laisser transparaitre son propre trouble alors que les yeux gris du jeune Serpentard croisèrent les siens.

— Je… commença-t-il. Je sais pas…

— Allons, il y a surement une raison ! fit remarquer Louis sans prêter attention aux battements affolés de son cœur et aux sifflements agacés de sa cousine. Elle t'a payé ?

— Non ! se défendit Scorpius. Non… je… je sais pas… elle avait l'air sympa !

— C'est-à-dire que comme tu ne lui parles pas, je me demande bien ce que tu peux lui trouver…

— Dis que je suis moche ! s'énerva Rose.

— Pas spécialement, mais il faut quand même avouer que Scorpius Malfoy est déjà sortie avec des filles bien plus jolies que toi, répondit Louis. Et surement des moins folles que toi aussi.

Rose s'appliqua à répliquer à son tour, mais Vera intervint :

— Stop ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tout le monde se calme, Louis et Rose on cesse les enfantillages et Scorpius maintenant tu vas faire un effort et passer au moins une heure à ne plus faire la gueule et à apprendre à connaitre ta cavalière, d'accord ? Et tu vas commencer par lui dire que si tu as accepté son invitation, c'est parce que tu en as marre de toutes les filles qui te courent après pour ton physique et que pour une fois que quelqu'un voulait de toi pour autre chose, même si cette autre chose était aussi fallacieux que « je veux casser les pieds de mon père », tu en as profité !

Et sur ce, elle poussa Scorpius dans le dos. Il n'avait pas été préparé et commença à tomber en avant. Sa chute fut alors empêchée par Louis qui s'était avancé pour le rattraper. C'est ainsi que durant quelques secondes, Louis réalisa son vieux rêve de tenir Scorpius Malfoy entre ses bras. Mais il lâcha rapidement le garçon, de peur qu'il ne se rende compte de son trouble. Les oreilles rosies, il reprit la main de Vera dans la sienne, et ils se mirent à suivre Rose et Scorpius qui tentèrent alors d'engager une conversation.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de l'oncle George, déjà envahi par les élèves de Poudlard. Louis, Vera, Rose et Scorpius se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la caisse où George travaillait et quand il les aperçut, il appela aussitôt une de ses employées (Saskia, selon le badge épinglé sur sa poitrine) pour prendre le relai.

— Louis, Rose, quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Il les serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis il regarda Scorpius et Vera et demanda à ses neveux :

— Vous me faites les présentations ?

— Voici Scorpius Malfoy, dit Rose, mon cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année. Scorpius, voici mon oncle George.

— Ah, tu veux tuer ton père ?

— C'est le but, oui, répliqua Rose avec fierté.

— Je ne manquerai pas de le tenir au courant, alors, répondit George en riant. Et mademoiselle…

— Vera Zabini, répondit Vera en souriant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Louis et ajouta :

— Je suis la petite amie de Louis.

Les yeux de George s'arrondirent, comme sous l'effet de la surprise.

— La petite amie de Louis ? Voilà qui est… renversant.

Louis se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et il répliqua froidement :

— Est-ce que vous allez tous me faire cette remarque à chaque fois ?

Avec colère, il ajouta :

— J'en ai marre de cette sortie, je crois que je vais rentrer au château.

Et avant que les autres n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, il sortit à grands pas du magasin, un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier pesant dans son estomac.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ah, Louis commence à en avoir vraiment marre là... Et pour ceux qui attendaient de voir un peu plus de Scorpius, désolée de ne pas vous en avoir donné un peu plus dans ce chapitre, mais Louis a décidé que finalement, il ne voulait plus passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard...**  
><strong>A bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre 9 ! :)<strong>


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

**A/N : Et hop, à une semaine de la sortie de HP7.2, un nouveau chapitre ! (bon j'avoue ya pas trop de lien entre les deux mais c'était histoire de faire une note d'auteur Potter-related... Tiens d'ailleurs, ya des gens qui vont à l'avant-première à Bercy ? Les parents de Louis seront lààà \o/)**

* * *

><p>Après le désastre de la sortie du samedi matin, Louis s'enferma dans la tour de Serdaigle tout le week-end, naviguant entre son dortoir et la salle commune et ne sortant que pour les repas. Rose avait bien essayé de venir lui parler quand elle était rentrée de Pré-au-Lard un peu après midi, mais Louis lui avait violemment demandé « d'aller se faire mettre. » Le choc sur le visage de sa cousine ne le fit même pas se sentir coupable : c'était entièrement de sa faute, après tout, c'était elle qui avait eu cette idée ridicule de sortie à quatre. De toute façon, la solitude de Louis ce week-end là était loin d'être de trop : les ASPIC seraient là dans moins d'un mois désormais, et, avec tous les tracas qui avaient été les siens au cours des semaines précédentes, il n'avait pas révisé pour ses examens aussi sérieusement qu'il l'aurait dû. Il avait par exemple encore beaucoup de mal avec les sortilèges de Désillusion, et il s'entraina une bonne partie de son dimanche après-midi à tenter de devenir un caméléon humain sans trop de succès.<p>

Le lundi matin, ce fut le moral et la motivation dans les chaussettes que Louis se présenta en cours. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de trouver Vera, de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent leur comédie puis de partir s'installer à Tombouctou sous une nouvelle identité et même une nouvelle apparence. En cet instant, il se fichait bien de faire souffrir sa mère ; tout ce qui comptait, c'était que garder et protéger son lourd secret qui devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que Louis s'enfonçait dans le mensonge.

Il entra donc dans la salle de sortilèges en trainant des pieds, prêt à affronter sa journée avec tristesse et défaitisme, mais une chose inhabituelle le tira quelques instants de sa morosité : son cousin Albus, assis à une table à l'arrière de la salle, lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne s'installer à côté de lui. Plus que surpris par ce développement inattendu (Albus et lui n'avaient jamais été proches et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient volontairement assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours… probablement parce que cela n'était jamais arrivé), Louis se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de celle d'Albus sans même y réfléchir.

— Elle l'a fait ! grogna Albus sans aucun autre préambule.

Devant le regard vitreux et absent de Louis, il ajouta :

— Rose, elle sort avec Scorpius Malfoy.

Ce fut au tour de Louis de grogner.

— Je sais.

Louis entreprit de lui raconter vaguement la sortie du samedi précédent, omettant évidemment la raison pour laquelle il était parti avant les autres (il n'avait pas besoin qu'une autre personne de sa famille se mette à se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Vera et sur sa sexualité).

— C'est pour ça, que je vous ai vus tous ensemble au village ! Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer, j'aurais dû me douter qu'une autre des brillaaantes idées de Rose était derrière tout ça.

— Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point c'était… _bizarre_…

Louis n'avait définitivement pas d'autre mot que celui-ci pour décrire la sortie à quatre du samedi. Il hésita alors un instant, et il ajouta :

— Mais j'ai appris que Scorpius Malfoy ne nous déteste pas.

Les yeux verts de Albus s'ouvrirent en grand et ses sourcils noirs se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière sa mèche de cheveux.

— Tu croyais qu'il nous détestait ?

— Pourquoi, pas toi ?

Albus haussa les épaules (Louis préféra ne pas y prêter attention, cette manie l'énervait toujours autant et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il fasse une remarque à son cousin sur ce point.)

— Pourquoi nous aurait-il détestés ? On ne le connait pas, et lui ne nous connait pas non plus, fit remarquer son cousin avec un ton qui montrait l'évidence.

— Oui mais…

Louis s'arrêta un instant afin de trouver ses mots.

— Il est un Malfoy, et on est des Weasley, et toi tu es même un Potter-Weasley, ce qui est peut-être encore pire à leurs yeux. On est censés se détester. C'est une sorte de règle tacite écrite bien avant notre naissance.

Albus haussa à nouveau les épaules et répondit :

— Justement, on n'était pas nés. Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre de suivre une règle sur laquelle nous n'avons eu aucun mot à dire. Personnellement je sais que l'idée de détester quelqu'un sans aucune raison autre que « son nom est Malfoy », ça ne me dit rien du tout.

Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il ajouta :

— Mais je croyais que Malfoy n'avait pas parlé pendant toute la durée de votre sortie.

— C'est Vera qui me l'a dit.

— Ah, oui… Parfois j'oublie que tu sors avec elle.

Louis sentit la colère monter en lui une fois de plus et il lança :

— Pourquoi, à toi aussi ça te parait étonnant ?

— Non, c'est seulement que ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle sortait avec Devon Pucey, tout le monde a été un peu surpris de les voir se séparer… Tu sais qu'il a une nouvelle copine ?

— Pucey ?

— Oui, Jenna Northberry, qui est à Gryffondor dans notre année. Ils se sont mis ensemble hier.

Louis sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement : si Vera l'apprenait, elle serait dévastée.

— Tu dois être soulagé, fit remarquer Albus. Maintenant que la menace de l'ex de ta copine est écartée…

— Quoi ? Hein… euh… oui…

Puis, pour orienter la conversation sur un terrain un peu moins glissant, Louis demanda :

— Mais comment tu arrives à être au courant de tous ces potins, toi ?

— Tu oublies qui est ma sœur, répondit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé tout de même dessiné sur son visage.

Louis sourit à son tour pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours et quand le professeur Everstone pénétra dans la pièce pour donner son cours, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé à l'idée que certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, Albus s'excusa rapidement : il devait rejoindre ses amis de Poufsouffle à la bibliothèque afin de s'avancer un peu dans ses révisions. Louis, lui, avait une pause d'une heure avant son prochain cours, et si la meilleure chose à faire aurait été d'imiter son cousin et de se précipiter à la bibliothèque afin de revoir plus en détail tous les points de cours où Louis avait encore du mal, il préféra se diriger vers les cachots, espérant trouver Vera avant qu'elle n'apprenne pour Devon et Jenna Northberry. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le pan de mur qui dissimulait la salle commune de Serpentard, Louis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe et que sans lui, il ne ferait pas grand-chose. Il décida donc d'attendre qu'un élève de Serpentard en sorte ou y retourne afin de lui demander de lui envoyer Vera Zabini.<p>

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était arrivé devant la salle commune de Serpentard que Louis entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, à l'angle juste avant le pan de mur. Apparemment, ils étaient au moins deux, parce qu'il y avait également des paroles échangées. En écoutant plus attentivement, Louis se rendit compte que ces deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, il les connaissait : Vera était en pleurs et Scorpius Malfoy essayait de la réconforter. Louis commença à s'approcher d'eux, afin d'apporter son aide à Scorpius et surtout une oreille compatissante et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer à Vera, mais la mention de son nom par Scorpius l'arrêta tout net dans son élan.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Louis risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction de Vera et Scorpius, caché par l'angle de mur. Scorpius avait plaqué Vera contre le mur et semblait en colère, même si Louis n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi : après tout, leur amie avait visiblement besoin de réconfort, pas de reproches !

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! sanglota Vera.

— Non ! répliqua Scorpius avec force. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleures sur Devon et Northberry alors que tu sors avec Louis Weasley !

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Scorpius !

Louis se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, à ainsi observer une conversation visiblement tendue mais surtout privée. Bien sûr, il était en partie concerné mais… les sentiments de Vera n'appartenaient qu'à elle-même. Et pourtant… grandir dans une famille aussi grande que le clan Weasley laissait quelques habitudes, dont celle de toujours se tenir un minimum informé de ce qui se dit de vous dans votre entourage. Alors Louis resta pour écouter.

— Ecoute, je veux bien que tu sois un peu remuée à l'idée que Devon sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre quand tu as si longtemps été avec lui, mais tu sembles heureuse avec Louis, et lui semble heureux avec toi, alors je trouve ta réaction totalement disproportionnée !

Vera ne répondit pas et après quelques minutes de silence, il ajouta :

— Tu ne l'aimes pas, en réalité. C'est ça, hein ?

Scorpius eut un petit rire désabusé.

— Moi qui me demandais comment tu avais pu passer de « je déteste ce Scroutt-à-Pétard de Louis Weasley » à « oh Merlin, Louis est teeellement merveilleux ! »… En fait tu ne l'aimes pas.

— Tais-toi, répliqua Vera. Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner dans ce domaine, Monsieur Casanova qui a trop honte de lui-même et de sa famille pour s'accorder le droit d'être heureux avec une seule personne. Ta vie amoureuse est au moins aussi pathétique que la mienne.

— Tu es au trente-sixième dessous, alors je ne vais rien dire sur tes insultes à peine voilées, Vera.

Ce fut au tour de Vera de ricaner derrière ses larmes et sa tristesse.

— Trop aimable, mon bon seigneur.

— Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

— De quoi ?

Scorpius soupira, passant sa main sur son visage d'un air las.

— Louis Weasley. Il le sait que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu sors avec lui pour piétiner Devon uniquement ?

Vera ne répondit pas.

— Vera, tu vas lui briser le cœur…

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, hein ?

— Ma meilleure amie n'est pas une pétasse manipulatrice, voilà ce que ça peut bien me foutre ! s'énerva Scorpius.

— Oh, ferme là Scorpius ! C'est infiniment plus compliqué que ce que tu crois ! Bon sang, tu es censé me prêter ton épaule et me caresser le dos en me murmurant que Devon est un connard, pas m'interroger sur Louis ! Quel genre d'ami es-tu ?

Scorpius sembla blessé l'espace d'un instant, mais il reprit vite contenance.

— Et toi, Vera ? Quel genre d'amie es-tu, à me cacher à ce point des pans entiers de ta vie ? Quel genre de petite-amie es-tu, à jouer avec le cœur d'un garçon juste pour le plaisir d'en faire souffrir un autre ? Quel genre de personne es-tu, pour avoir aussi peu de dignité et de respect de toi-même ?

CLAC ! Louis eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer que déjà Vera vociférait à nouveau sur un Scorpius qui se tenait la joue d'une main, son expression indéchiffrable.

— Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien, rien ! Louis est au courant, pour Devon ! Et lui, c'est un véritable ami, parce qu'il m'aide et me soutient ! Il a accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec moi uniquement pour rendre Devon jaloux, et il est là pour moi ! Dernièrement, tout ce que toi tu as fait, c'est de m'éviter et de me juger alors que tu ne sais rien, absolument rien de la situation ! Alors tais-toi Scorpius, tais-toi !

— Et tu ne crois pas que si tu étais venue me le dire, j'aurais pu comprendre ? Par la barbe de Merlin, mais pour qui me prends-tu exactement ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit à ta confiance sur ce sujet ? Je croyais qu'on était amis, Vera, les meilleurs amis, depuis l'enfance et pour toujours ! Mais non, toi tu préfères t'embarquer dans un mensonge avec un type que tu ne supportes pas ! Comment suis-je censé le prendre, hein ?

A ce moment de leur conversation, Louis était plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais avec Vera, Scorpius, et leur amitié, et pourtant il était resté là à écouter une discussion plus qu'intime. Il entendit Vera soupirer tristement et répondre :

— Tu as raison… Je… je suis désolée. J'aurais dû venir t'en parler.

Scorpius hésita quelques instants, puis il dit :

— Excuses acceptées… Juste… ne me cache plus rien de cette envergure, d'accord ?

Vera acquiesça.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais te comporter comme si tu ne savais pas que Louis n'est pas vraiment mon copain ? demanda-t-elle alors. En particulier devant lui…

Louis fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que Vera se mette à lui mentir à lui quand elle disait enfin la vérité à Scorpius ?

— Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise, ajouta-t-elle.

C'était réussi, ne put s'empêcher Louis de penser ironiquement. Il vit Scorpius faire « oui » de la tête puis fut pris de panique en les voyant reprendre leur chemin vers la salle commune de Serpentard, et donc vers lui. Rapidement, Louis sortit sa baguette et tenta le tout pour le tout : il se lança un sort de Désillusion, et, à sa grande surprise, son corps pris l'apparence du mur de pierre auquel il s'était adossé. Et ce déguisement fut suffisant pour entendre Scorpius poser une dernière question à Vera avant qu'il ne donne le mot de passe de leur salle commune :

— J'arrive à comprendre pourquoi tu fais semblant de sortir avec Louis, mais lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagne dans votre arrangement.

Louis sentit son cœur s'emballer : Vera allait-elle trahir son secret uniquement pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son meilleur ami ? Cependant, après deux secondes d'hésitation, elle répondit :

— Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne te ferai plus de cachotteries, mais je ne trahirai pas le secret de Louis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Je crois qu'on aura vu plus de Scorpius dans ce chapitre que dans toute la fic... XD J'espère que ce changement vous a plu ! :P**


	10. Déjeuner en Paix

**Devinez qui est de retouuur ?**

**Bon en fait, si vous jetez un oeil à mon profil, vous vous rendrez compte que j'étais jamais vraiment partie (ben oui, en même temps c'est les vacances et je suis désoeuvrée, alors j'écris des conneries). Jean-Louis, par contre, il s'est fait la malle au paradis des ordis.**

**Que je vous explique un peu pourquoi ce chapitre a mis plus d'un mois à arriver : une belle nuit, mon verre de Coca s'est renversé sur Jean-Louis, mon ordi. Ce qu'il n'a pas aimé, s'éteignant et refusant de se rallumer. Je l'ai laissé sécher trois jours (le temps d'aller à l'avant-première à Bercy du dernier Harry Potter - la truffe qui a crié "CONNARD" à Draco quand il rejoint Voldy, c'était moi XD) et en revenant, oh miracle, Jean-Louis s'allume ! Mais le clavier et le pad ne fonctionnaient plus du tout T_T ****Donc je vais à la Fnac acheter un nouveau laptop (que j'ai baptisé Harry), ce qui fait que j'ai pu continuer à écrire. Mais pas Le Secret de Louis, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait deux chapitres de prêts dans Jean-Louis, et que je ne voulais pas recommencer avant d'avoir fait extraire mon disque dur because je suis une feignasse. Et là, éclair de génie : si j'achète une souris, pas besoin du pad pour transférer un dossier de Jean-Louis à mon iPod, puis de mon iPod à Harry. **

**Et paf ! Ca fait des Chocapics, une note de trois kilomètres de long et, surtout, une suite à cette histoire !**

* * *

><p>L'après-midi et le jour après la conversation qu'il avait surprise, Louis évita Vera comme la peste. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle maintenant qu'elle avait mis quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence mais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, et ensuite parce qu'éviter Vera revenait à éviter Scorpius puisque celui-ci semblait mettre un point d'orgue à ne pas lâcher les pieds de sa meilleure amie. Louis imaginait que la raison derrière tout cela, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart de quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'il croise la route de Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Parce qu'ils avaient partagé sept ans de cours, et que Louis savait comment se comportait le jeune homme quand il était confronté à un problème ou à une question difficile : il s'acharnait à trouver la réponse et n'arrêtait de chercher que quand il avait obtenu un résultat. Et Louis n'avait pas très envie que Scorpius Malfoy se mette à analyser le moindre de ses faits et gestes, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un secret.

Soupirant alors qu'il remontait dans la tour de Serdaigle après une journée de cours et de cache-cache avec Vera, Louis se dit que la vie était décidemment bien trop compliquée à Poudlard et qu'il avait hâte d'en avoir fini. Et cela tombait d'ailleurs plutôt bien : il restait désormais trois semaines avant le début des ASPIC, qui en dureraient deux et au terme desquelles serait donné le bal de Carlsson. Et après cela, Louis partirait faire des études de Médicomage en France pendant trois ans, et cela serait aussi bien.

— Louis !

Louis se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler derrière lui. C'était son camarade Tim qui accéléra la cadence jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

— Tu as oublié ça dans la Grande Salle, dit Tim en lui tendant le roman que Louis avait été occupé à lire entre deux bouchées de purée et de saucisses de Strasbourg.

— Merci, répondit Louis en rangeant le livre dans son sac.

— Pas de quoi, fit Tim en haussant les épaules (« les mauvaises habitudes ont définitivement la vie dure », pensa Louis en se retenant de soupirer).

Ils retournèrent ensemble à leur salle commune, et à peine y avaient-ils mis un pied que quelqu'un que Louis aurait préféré oublier lui tomba dessus :

— Louis !

Louis grogna tandis que Rose se précipitait vers Tim et lui. Tim s'excusa rapidement, les joues rouges et la voix troublée, avant de monter rapidement dans leur dortoir, mais Rose n'y prêta aucune attention.

— Vera te cherchait.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

— Parce que tu parles à Vera, toi, maintenant ?

— Pas le choix, répliqua Rose. Je vais me trimballer son meilleur ami au bal et mon cousin sort avec elle. D'ailleurs elle se demandait si c'était toujours le cas.

— Hein ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Elle t'a vu faire exprès de faire un détour de trois kilomètres de long en sortant de la bibliothèque pour l'éviter, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je ne l'évite pas, se défendit mollement Louis.

Mais franchement, qui croyait-il pouvoir convaincre ?

— Ecoute, si tu veux la quitter, dis-lui, mais ne la mène pas par le bout du nez.

— Ca te va bien de me donner des conseils amoureux, toi qui n'a jamais eu rien d'autre qu'un faux petit ami.

« Euh, à ta place je ferais profil bas sur la question » objecta une petite voix à l'arrière de la tête de Louis et qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Vera, mais il la fit taire aussitôt.

— Va te faire foutre, Louis. Je suis juste là pour rendre service, et je me demande bien pourquoi, je ne suis pas un hibou.

Et avec ça, elle se précipita vers son dortoir, le visage rouge et les poings serrés, laissant seul Louis qui remonta alors dans le sien. Il y trouva Tim déjà au lit et Kevin et Mark occupés à réviser pour leurs ASPIC. Après une longue douche, Louis se mit rapidement au lit lui aussi, malgré la quantité astronomique d'essais à rédiger pour les prochains jours mais vraiment, éviter quelqu'un demandait plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il recommençait le lendemain : mieux valait qu'il soit en forme.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, une chose qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir en fréquentant Vera régulièrement se vérifia une nouvelle fois : elle était rusée. C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva le lendemain juste devant la salle commune de Serdaigle. Louis retint un soupir. Elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serpentard pour rien.<p>

— Salut Louis.

Louis répondit quelque chose qui hésitait entre un grognement et un couinement et Vera éclata de rire.

— Wouah, quelqu'un n'est pas du matin !

Son expression redevint sérieuse et elle ajouta :

— Ou alors, quelqu'un n'avait juste pas envie de me voir.

— Mais non… commença Louis.

— Oh, arrête, tu m'as évitée toute la journée hier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Mais rien…

C'était d'ailleurs précisément le cas : Vera n'avait rien dit à Louis concernant Scorpius.

— Louis…

— Rien, tu m'as rien fait, d'accord ? C'est juste que je suis stressé en ce moment, mais ça va, d'accord ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait.

Louis se mit en route vers la Grande Salle et ne se retourna pas quand Vera l'appela, pas plus qu'il ne s'arrêta quand elle se mit en route derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à une dizaine de mètres de la Grande Salle que Vera plaqua Louis au mur.

— AIE ! s'exclama Louis. T'en as pas marre de me maltraiter physiquement ?

— Et toi t'en as pas marre d'être con ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ?

Louis sentit ses joues virer au rouge quand il explosa :

— Oh, je sais pas, c'est peut-être le fait que tu me caches le fait que quelqu'un sait qu'on est un faux couple ?

Vera lâcha aussitôt Louis.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— J'étais là, lundi, quand tu as parlé avec Scorpius.

— Et bien évidemment tu as écouté notre conversation privée !

— Hey, je te ferai remarquer qu'il s'agissait de moi ! Et puis tes conversations privées, si tu veux qu'elles le restent, tiens les ailleurs que dans les couloirs ! s'énerva Louis.

Vera soupira lourdement.

— On va faire comme si tu n'avais pas dit ça, d'accord ?

— Non ! Tu es agaçante, tu ne te rends pas compte ou quoi ? Comment tu peux vouloir me cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme ?

— Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, c'est tout !

— Ah bravo, c'est réussi !

Vera leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ecoute, j'ai été nulle, et je m'excuse, ça te va ?

Louis soupira à son tour.

— Ca a l'air d'une sincérité déconcertante.

— Non, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est t'embarrasser comme pas permis.

Louis voulait être encore fâché contre Vera, vraiment, mais quand il vit qu'elle semblait sincèrement désolée, il ne put se résoudre à la bouder plus longtemps.

— Ecoute, n'en parlons plus.

Vera eut un sourire hésitant mais reconnaissant et ajouta :

— Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner avec moi à la table de Serpentard ?

Louis hésita un instant, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison valable pour refuser. Il acquiesça donc et suivit Vera à la table de sa maison. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence, assis l'un en face de l'autre, mais Louis aurait dû se douter que comme toujours depuis quelques temps, rien ne pouvait jamais se passer correctement et sans aucun problème pour lui. Ainsi, alors que cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que Vera et lui s'étaient installés, Scorpius Malfoy et, plus étonnant, Rose les rejoignirent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Louis à sa cousine qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, fit remarquer Rose en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

— On s'est croisés devant la Grande Salle et on vous a vus tous les deux, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir tenir la chandelle, répondit Scorpius.

Louis dut cacher son étonnement devant ce Scorpius qui parlait et ne se cachait pas derrière Vera. Pour donner l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, il répliqua :

— Pas besoin de les tenir, elles flottent toutes seules.

Vera éclata de rire, si bien qu'elle lâcha la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle tenait. Le liquide se renversa partout sur la table, jusqu'à couler sur les genoux de Rose qui se releva en hurlant, brûlée par la boisson.

— Punaise Zabini, tu le fais exprès !

— Oh, Merlin, je suis désolée Weasley ! s'exclama Vera en se levant à son tour.

De l'avis de Louis, c'était bien fait pour Rose, mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une gifle alors il ne dit rien.

— Aaaah, mais c'est pas possible, ça fait mal ce truc ! Je vais aux toilettes pour voir l'étendue des dégâts ! dit Rose en s'éloignant.

— Attends-moi s'il te plait, je vais venir avec toi ! ajouta précipitamment Vera.

Louis les regarda sortir rapidement de la Grande Salle et reprit le toast à moitié mangé qu'il tenait en main avant l'arrivée de Rose et Scorpius. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec l'ami de Vera. Tentant de ne pas rougir, Louis s'appliqua à finir son toast comme si de rien était. Malheureusement, Scorpius Malfoy avait d'autres idées en tête.

— Alors, Weasley ?

Louis avala consciencieusement une bouchée de son toast avant de répondre :

— Alors quoi, Malfoy ?

— Je sais pas, tu n'as pas des trucs à me dire ?

— Des trucs à te dire ? répéta Louis avec une angoisse qu'il avait de la peine à masquer, les yeux fixés sur son bol de céréales.

— Oui, du genre comment tu es tombé amoureux de Vera.

Louis osa jeter un regard vers Scorpius : ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur lui, plissés comme s'il essayait de l'analyser en regardant à travers lui. Soudainement, Louis s'inquiéta : et s'il pratiquait la Légillimencie ? Mais il recula vite cette idée au fond de sa tête : personne de cet âge ne pouvait être assez puissant pour ça. Enfin, il l'espérait.

— Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle a dû te le raconter au moins dix fois, répliqua-t-il sans trop y croire, regardant à nouveau son bol.

— Etonnamment, non. Elle a été plutôt évasive sur le sujet.

— Et bien, chacun a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, et Vera a dû décider que notre histoire en faisait partie.

— D'habitude, elle ne me cache jamais rien.

— Eh bien, il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout, conclut Louis.

Louis avait beau ne regarder rien d'autre que ses céréales détrempées dans le lait, il pouvait quand même sentir les yeux de Scorpius qui tentaient de le transpercer.

— Tu te crois malin, hein Weasley ?

Il releva la tête, étonné par les propos de Scorpius.

— Tu fais comme si tu ne savais pas où je veux en venir. Tu crois que tu peux vraiment me tromper comme ça ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je te préviens, Vera c'est ma meilleure amie et tu ne me la prendras pas, c'est clair ? On a grandi ensemble et jamais ce que tu vivras avec elle ne vaudra ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux.

Louis cligna rapidement des yeux. C'était ça, le problème de Scorpius Malfoy ?

— Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-il avec stupeur.

Mince alors, s'il avait su… C'était un retournement de situation pour le moins étonnant. Mais le pauvre fou allait avoir le cœur brisé : Vera ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça en tout cas. Louis se demanda furtivement si c'était pour ça que Devon avait quitté Vera, parce que Scorpius l'avait insulté ou menacé. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de plus s'interroger, parce que Scorpius renifla de manière dédaigneuse.

— De Vera ? Ca va pas, elle est comme ma sœur. Ca parait pourtant évident.

— Ah je t'assure que vu de là, pas du tout.

Scorpius ricana et ajouta :

— Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je sais tout. Il y a des choses qu'elle n'est pas capable de me cacher. La seule zone d'ombre, c'est le pourquoi. Vera c'est pour faire enrager Pucey, mais toi ? On ne me fera pas croire que c'est par charité.

Louis déglutit avec difficulté quand Scorpius conclut avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle :

— Tu as un secret Weasley. Et je te jure qu'avant la fin de l'année, je saurai ce que c'est.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que la tournure des évènements vous plait. Le proch<strong>**ain chapitre arrivera vite, peut-être pas cette semaine parce que je pars quelques jours chez ma copine jukava (si vous aimez les voyages temporels et le couple Sirius/Hermione, allez lire sa fic Nos Jours Heureux, il parait que c'est une référence - moi perso je ne sais pas, je ne la lis pas, caser Hermione avec quiconque d'autre que Ron me donne toujours de l'urthicaire), mais en tout cas il arrivera bien plus vite que ce chapitre.**

**Bon allez, cette fois, promis, je m'en vais !**


	11. Le Temps des Révélations

**A/N : Booon, avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard dû à une panne d'écriture monumentale (j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre une première fois, mais je l'ai trouvé nul, et j'ai voulu le réécrire en intégralité, sauf que je suis tombée dans un énorme trou noir et que je n'arrivais même plus à lire des fics, encore moins à en écrire), voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Les trois jours qui suivirent furent parmi les plus usants que Louis eut jamais vécus. Scorpius Malfoy ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et passait son temps avec Louis et Vera, scrutant la moindre des réactions de Louis à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et insinuer à mots couverts. De fait, Louis dut redoubler de prudence et surtout, de patience en effet, Rose semblait considérer le fait que Scorpius passe tout son temps avec Louis et Vera comme une invitation pour qu'elle aussi se joigne à eux. Louis se retrouvait donc coincé entre sa fausse petite amie qui n'était pas au courant que Scorpius le harcelait, le meilleur ami un poil trop possessif et déterminé à faire tomber la tête de Louis, et son insupportable cousine qui n'était au courant de rien du tout (et ce n'était pas plus mal, elle était déjà bien assez agaçante comme ça).<p>

Ce fut donc avec soulagement que Louis accueillit le dimanche : il n'avait aucune raison de sortir du dortoir et entendait bien en profiter. Il demanda à Kevin, Mark et Tim de lui rapporter de quoi manger afin de tenir toute sa journée de siège, et ses trois camarades de dortoir seraient les seules personnes qu'il verrait ce jour-là. Pas de Vera, pas de Scorpius, et pas de Rose. Enfin, ça, ça aurait été l'idéal puisque bien sûr, Rose entra dans le dortoir aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Louis était dans son lit, relisant ses notes de potions, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tim, qui faisait alors le tri parmi ses cartes de Chocogrenouilles, laissa tomber tout un paquet de cartes et se précipita bruyamment dans les toilettes. Louis releva la tête pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais son regard se posa sur la masse de cheveux roux de sa cousine et il ne put retenir un soupir.

— Contente de voir que tu n'es pas mort.

— Mort ? Pourquoi je serais mort ?

— Tu n'es pas sorti de ton dortoir de la journée.

— Oui, parce que je ne voulais voir personne. On ne peut pas dire que ça soit réussi.

— Tu es vraiment la personne la plus malpolie que je connaisse.

— Pas possible, tu as grandi avec Hugo.

Rose éclata de rire.

— Pas faux. N'empêche que ça reste malpoli d'éviter les gens.

— Bon, tu es là pour une raison précise, ou juste pour me casser les pieds ?

— On va faire une balade dans le parc avec Vera et Scorpius, pour se sortir un peu la tête des révisions. Tu veux venir ?

Louis lança à sa cousine un regard qui voulait dire « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que je ne veux voir personne » et Rose haussa les épaules, énervant Louis encore un peu plus.

— Très bien, comme tu veux, espèce d'homme des cavernes, soupira-t-elle avant de ressortir du dortoir de Louis.

Moins de deux minutes après le départ de Rose, Tim entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et jeta un œil avant de murmurer :

— Elle est partie ?

— Oui, confirma Louis en se replongeant dans la lecture de ses notes.

Tim ressorti de la salle de bain et entreprit de ranger à nouveau ses cartes quand Louis se rendit compte de quelque chose et reposa ses notes.

— Attends, tu as peur de ma cousine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Tim devint rouge comme une tomate et bredouilla d'un ton peu convaincant :

— Hein ? Non… non, pas du tout…

— Oh je t'en prie, ne me mens pas, à quoi ça t'avance ? Non mais sérieusement, Rose te fait peur ?

Louis ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

— D'accord, elle est tyrannique, autoritaire, c'est une vraie chieuse de première catégorie et la plus grosse des plaies d'Egypte, mais bon, quand même, c'est Rose. Elle a peur des papillons, elle ne va pas te manger !

— Jecroisquejesuisamoureuxd'elle, lâcha alors Tim, très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle.

Louis n'avait pas compris et lui demanda donc de répéter.

— Je… je crois… je crois que je suis… hum… en quelque sorte… amou… amoureux d'elle.

Louis eut un moment de stupeur puis finit par éclater de rire. Il ne se moquait pas, non : c'était un rire nerveux.

— Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire.

Louis se calma aussitôt au ton blessé de son ami.

— Je suis désolé, c'est nerveux. C'est juste que… enfin c'est _Rose_.

— Et… ?

— Et elle est chiante et gonflante et…

— Et tu es tellement obsédé par l'idée de la détester que tu ne vois que les mauvais côtés de sa personnalité explosive. Elle n'est pas « chiante », elle est passionnée et chaleureuse. Elle cherche le contact et les discussions enflammées parce qu'elle est comme ça, entière, qu'elle ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, qu'elle ne veut pas se contenter des miettes, qu'elle veut tout le pain avec, et qu'elle se battra pour ça quoi qu'il arrive. Elle est plus que la fille agaçante qui veut toujours avoir raison, Louis. Elle veut vivre à cent à l'heure. Et ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es casanier, que ça la rend désagréable ou que ça lui donne moins de valeur.

Les mots de Tim tombèrent entre eux comme du plomb. Louis les considéra un instant. Peut-être y avait-il du vrai quand ce que son ami venait de dire. Peut-être que Rose était un peu plus qu'une écharde plantée dans son doigt…

— Tim… Quand tu me dis « je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle », je pense que tu peux retirer le « je crois ». Tu es mordu, et pas qu'un peu.

Louis tenta un sourire et Tim l'imita, se mettant à rire doucement.

— Je sais, Louis. Je sais. Je suis dans la purée.

— Pourquoi ? Non, tu es quelqu'un de génial, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait peur !

— Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, Louis. Moi je suis juste Tim, le mec sympa qui rêve d'une vie rangée. Bon sang, je veux être traducteur de runes anciennes ! Ta cousine ambitionne d'être une Briseuse de Sorts et de partir bosser à l'autre bout du monde ! Tu ne vois pas une incompatibilité de personnalités, là ?

— Les opposés s'attirent, non ? fit remarquer Louis. Rose aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour la calmer un peu, et tu serais parfait pour ça. Et puis elle, elle pourrait te rendre plus dynamique… Je sais pas, je ne vois pas où est ton problème…

— Merci Louis mais… Mieux vaut qu'on oublie.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Louis…

— Okay, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien.

Louis reprit ses notes et le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans autre interruption que le retour de Kevin et Mark, qui étaient allés étudier et diner avec leurs petites amies, et qui ramenèrent à Louis de quoi se sustenter.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Louis dut dire au revoir au calme et à la protection prodigués par son dortoir avec la reprise d'une nouvelle semaine de cours. Et les hostilités commencèrent dès le petit déjeuner, quand Vera vint le voir à la table de Serdaigle, visiblement contrariée.<p>

— Qui est-ce que tu évitais hier ? Moi, encore ? Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne te cache plus rien ?

— Mais non…

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti de ton dortoir, alors ?

— Mais je n'en sais rien, s'énerva Louis. J'avais un jour sans, c'est tout ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'arrive jamais ! En plus, je n'ai pas rien fait, j'ai révisé trois mois de cours de potions. Je te rappelle que les ASPICs, c'est dans deux semaines désormais !

— Comme si tu n'allais pas tout valider les doigts dans le nez, fit remarquer Vera en haussant les épaules.

Louis préféra ne pas répondre.

— Enfin bref, je ne t'évite pas. La seule que j'aimerais éviter, à la limite, c'est Rose, mais c'est un vrai boomerang cette fille, peu importe le nombre de fois que je l'envoie bouler, elle revient toujours en pleine forme.

Vera éclata de rire.

— Dans le fond, elle n'est pas si mauvaise. On a un peu discuté, hier. Je crois que tu la juges un peu trop vite.

— C'est une semaine pro-Rose ou quoi ?

— Hein ?

Louis soupira.

— Non, rien, tu ne comprendras pas.

— Je te remercie de ta confiance en mes capacités intellectuelles !

— Non mais… Oh et puis zut, de toute façon je vais être en retard en sortilèges.

Louis se leva, récupéré son sac sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cours de la semaine. Son cousin Albus était déjà là, le premier arrivé. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, Albus demandant à Louis s'il avait passé un bon week-end. C'était étonnant qu'il s'y intéresse, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches tous les deux, mais Louis avait bien compris que pas mal de choses étaient en train de tourner dans sa vie.

— Rien de palpitant, répondit Louis. Simplement des révisions de potions.

— En parlant de potions et de Karlsson, ma mère a envoyé un hibou ce week-end. Elle se propose de venir nous chercher samedi après-midi pour aller acheter des robes de soirée à Londres pour le bal de l'autre gros nigaud. Toi, moi et Rose. Ça te dit ?

Louis soupira une fois encore.

— Il va bien falloir que j'ai une robe de soirée, de toute façon, non ?

— Rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le portail, dans ce cas.

— Merci.

— Pas de quoi.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent alors et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux cousins qui ne s'assirent pas ensemble pendant le cours.

Le professeur Everstone passa deux heures à évaluer le niveau global de chacun de ses élèves et à leur conseiller des sortilèges à travailler en priorité selon leurs difficultés actuelles. Louis fut ravi de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait aucune grosse lacune et qu'une simple insistance sur le sortilège de Désillusion devrait lui permettre de décrocher un Optimal en sortilège. C'était déjà une épine retirée de son pied, et ce fut un peu plus joyeux que Louis sortit profiter du soleil pendant sa pause d'une heure avant son cours de botanique.

Malheureusement, « chasser les ennuis et ils reviennent au galop » était devenu la description parfaite de la vie de Louis : cela faisait environ trois quarts d'heure qu'il s'était assis au bord du lac, son regard se promenant entre ses notes de métamorphoses et le groupe de quatre garçons de cinquième année qui se baignaient en caleçons à quelques mètres de là, quand quelqu'un s'installa à côté de lui.

— Salut Weasley.

— Malfoy, grogna Louis.

Malfoy n'abandonnerait jamais, c'était désormais évident.

— On ne s'est pas vus hier. Tu m'évites ?

— Mais c'est quoi ce complexe de supériorité et ce narcissisme qui habitent tous les gens que je connais ? C'est dingue à la fin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas les gens parce que tu es occupé à autre chose que tu les évites !

Malfoy ricana puis il déclara d'une voix sûre de lui :

— Mais tu as une bonne raison pour m'éviter moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que je découvre ton secret ?

Louis préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de reprendre sa lecture.

— J'ai échafaudé quelques théories sur ce que tu caches, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis, ajouta Malfoy.

— Cause toujours.

— Ne sors pas les griffes comme ça, on dirait un chaton qui a peur parce qu'il sait qu'il va se faire bouffer tout cru.

— Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, Malfoy.

Malfoy éclata de rire.

— Je te terrifie, ne prétends pas le contraire, Weasley.

Louis préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, tu veux les entendre, mes théories ?

— Comme si tu allais tenir compte de mon avis… fit remarquer Louis, exaspéré. Je pourrais être sourd que tu t'arrangerais pour apprendre le langage des signes et me les coller sous le nez, tes théories à la noix.

— Très juste, admit Malfoy avec un petit ricanement.

Il cueillit un brin d'herbe et se mit à jouer avec, en sifflant joyeusement.

— Première théorie : Vera a découvert que tu vendais des potions pour tricher aux examens et te fait chanter.

Louis ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

— Bon, visiblement, cette théorie n'est pas la bonne, conclut Malfoy.

— Non mais si, ne cherche plus, c'est bon.

— Weasley, tu me crois assez bête pour que cette ruse fonctionne ? Deuxième théorie : Vera t'a surpris dans une situation compromettante. Après tout, la rumeur que la prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal couche avec ses meilleurs élèves court toujours.

— Je ne suis pas ce cours.

— Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

— Si tu le dis, Malfoy, répondit Louis en chantonnant.

— Troisième théorie…

Mais Louis ne sut jamais quelle était la troisième théorie de Scorpius Malfoy. Un cri retentit quelques mètres devant eux, et ils regardèrent tous les deux dans cette direction. Les garçons de cinquième année avaient visiblement commencé une bataille : deux d'entre eux étaient grimpés sur les épaules des deux autres et tentaient de se faire tomber dans l'eau, poussant des cris de guerre. Et Louis ne put se retenir : son regard se promena un peu trop longtemps sur les peaux nues et humides des jeunes éphèbes, et il avala sa salive avec difficulté, fasciné par le spectacle qui se présentait à lui.

— Oh bon sang… murmura Scorpius Malfoy. C'était pourtant évident…

Louis tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement qu'elle lui tourna.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es homo.

— Quoi ? Non !

Mais le ton paniqué de Louis était suffisamment révélateur et Scorpius Malfoy eut la confirmation qu'il voulait.

— Ah bon sang, c'est ça ton secret ? T'es une pédale ? T'es une petite pédale ?

— Je… non… Pas du tout.

Mais Scorpius Malfoy s'était déjà relevé et déclara :

— C'est répugnant. Ne t'approche pas de moi, et reste loin de Vera, la tapette.

Il repartit en courant vers le château avant que Louis n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. De rage, il jeta ses notes de Métamorphose dans le lac et se précipita à nouveau vers le château, son cours de botanique oublié. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours redouté venait de se vérifier : il n'y avait pas de place pour les gens comme lui dans la société. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : s'effondrer dans son lit, et y pleurer tout l'après-midi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça n'a pas trop déçu vos attentes. Les choses se compliquent pour Louis, alors n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un câlin grâce à la case review (en me disant ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre parce que j'avoue avoir très très peur de vos réactions sur ce coup).**

**Je vous promets qu'il ne s'écoulera pas un mois entre ce chapitre et le suivant puisque j'en ai déjà écrit quasiment la moitié. Je reprends les cours le 19, et j'essaierai de publier ça durant ma semaine de rentrée.**

**Merci à tous pour votre patience, et double merci à tous ceux qui reviewent :)**


	12. Together We're Invincible

**A/N : J'aurais dû rentrer aujourd'hui, mais en fait je n'ai pas cours le lundi pour ce semestre (enfin, pour l'instant... parce que ma fac est championne des changements d'EDT... Bref !) donc fêtons ça avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !**  
><strong>Un grand merci à Lunalice, qui saura pourquoi ;)<strong>  
><strong>Ah, et puis, excusez le titre de chapitre moisi s'il vous plait, mais je n'avais pas d'idée et mon iTunes en mode aléatoire m'a sorti cette chanson de Muse... Bref, osef.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Louis ouvrit les yeux, ce fut avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit et non pas en cours, et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant de plus pour se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il avait séché la botanique et avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir. Il jeta un œil embué à son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était déjà près de dix-huit heures. Il avait séché une après-midi entière de cours à moins de deux semaines du début des ASPICs. Cette culpabilité s'ajouta encore à sa détresse, et il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et se remit à pleurer, serrant son oreiller contre lui pour faire le moins de bruit possible.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ne l'entende.

— Louis, tu es là ?

Il y eut un soupir exaspéré et Rose grommela :

— Je n'y crois pas, tu as passé l'après-midi au lit ! Tout le monde te cherchait partout !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, s'approchant du lit.

— Tu pourrais répondre, quand même.

Elle retira vivement les couvertures du lit et ses remontrances semblèrent mourir dans sa gorge.

— Louis, qu'est-ce qui… Ça ne va pas ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit de son cousin, et Louis l'entendit murmurer « Evidemment que ça ne va pas, il ne serait pas en train de pleurer au fond de son lit sinon. » Elle garda ensuite le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si elle attendait que les pleurs de Louis se calment.

— Louis, finit-elle par répéter, je… essaie de te calmer, d'accord ? Quoi que ce soit, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air… Louis…

Silencieusement, et sans que Louis ne s'y attende, elle s'allongea alors sur le lit de son cousin et le serra dans ses bras. Alors Louis oublia que c'était Rose, la fille qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, et s'accrocha à elle, la personne qui ne le rejetait pas. Il pleura dans le creux de l'épaule de sa cousine, tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux et qu'elle lui murmurait qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'irait nulle part sans lui.

— Je t'aime, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il se passe, et même si on passe notre temps à nous disputer, je suis ta cousine, je t'aime et je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

— Je suis tellement désolé… j'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas…

— Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi, on va trouver une solution… Quoi que ce soit, on pourra le changer…

— Je… je suis gay, et on ne le changera pas…

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les pleurs de Louis se calmèrent, et puis Rose murmura :

— Je sais. On le sait tous. Ta famille, on l'a tous deviné. Et on t'aime, d'accord, on t'aime comme tu es, et on ne veut surtout pas que tu changes.

Louis se mit alors à tousser sous l'effet de la surprise :

— Vous savez ?

— Bien sûr. On est ta famille, évidemment qu'on sait.

— Mais… vous n'avez rien dit…

— Parce qu'on attendait que tu nous présentes quelqu'un, que tu nous le dises toi-même. Je t'ai même tendu une perche, tu te souviens ? Quand Carlson a eu son idée stupide.

— Mais… et Vera ?

— Vera ? Quoi Vera ?

— Tu… tu avais l'air de croire que…

— Que vous étiez ensemble ? Personnellement, je me suis dit que tu étais surement bisexuel. D'autres me disaient que c'était une ruse. Tu crois que tu l'es ? Bisexuel ?

Louis hésita un instant à répondre :

— Je… Hum, non. Non, je suis désolé, je suis irrémédiablement gay.

— Mais ne t'excuse pas pour ça, enfin ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est en toi et tu n'y peux rien, d'accord ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Louis et ajouta :

— Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est beau un corps d'homme, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

— Pourquoi on se dispute tout le temps, Rose ?

— Parce que qui aime bien châtie bien.

Louis hésita un instant, mais les mots finirent par s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Rose eut un sourire.

— Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus un insupportable mollasson, Weasley.

— Et ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tu n'es plus une horrible despote, Weasley.

Rose rit encore et dit :

— Maintenant, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Louis hésita une fois encore, mais il répondit :

— Scorpius Malfoy.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est pourtant sympa, non ?

— Non, Rose, non. Il n'est pas sympa.

Et Louis entreprit de tout lui raconter : Vera, Devon, leur secret, Scorpius mis dans la confidence, son acharnement à découvrir la vérité, et puis ses mots au bord du lac, sa violence, sa haine. A la fin du récit, Rose tremblait de rage.

— Ah le… cette ordure. Papa avait raison, ces Malfoy, ce sont tous les mêmes pourritures ! Je te jure que je vais l'étriper à mains nues. Je… Ah bon sang je suis furieuse, comment un mec pareil peut… Ah bon sang ! Tu vaux mieux que lui Louis, tu veux mille fois mieux que Malfoy, d'accord ?

Elle respira profondément, comme pour se calmer, puis elle hésita un instant avant de demander, un peu inquiète :

— Tu… tu crois que tu peux rester seul une petite demi-heure ?

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai un truc à faire.

— Rose, soupira Louis. Ne… ne va pas l'assassiner d'accord ?

— L'assassiner ? J'avoue que c'est tentant mais il ne mérite pas que je me retrouve à Azkaban pour lui. Par contre je crois qu'une retenue contre le plaisir de le gifler dans la Grande Salle, je devrais pouvoir survivre.

— Rose…

— C'est pas négociable Weasley. Si tu ne me laisses pas le frapper, je redeviens chiante.

— C'est déjà bien engagé, le côté chiant, là.

— On ne change pas une formule qui marche.

Louis s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par une autre arrivée : celle de Tim.

— Louis, tu es là ? Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger au milieu de…

— Ce n'est que moi, McDonald, et je n'étais certainement pas en train de me taper mon cousin.

— Non… non bien sûr, balbutia Tim tandis que Rose se levait du lit.

— Louis que tu vois là ne se sent pas très en forme. Il faut que je m'absente quelques instants, je peux te demander de veiller sur lui tant que je suis ailleurs ?

— Hum… oui, oui bien sûr.

— Merci Timothy, tu es un ange.

Avant de sortir, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tim qui devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Il porta sa main à sa joue et s'avança d'un pas peu assuré jusqu'au lit de Louis, qui, malgré sa tristesse, ne put s'empêcher que constater à quel point Tim avait un problème.

— Il faut que tu lui dises, Tim. Ça devient grave, là.

— Je sais, reconnut-il en soupirant. Je sais.

Il se secoua la tête et ajouta :

— Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as disparu toute la journée ! Et puis tu as aussi l'air d'avoir pleuré, ça va ?

Louis se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il devait dire la vérité à Tim. Rose avait pris la nouvelle sans aucune surprise, et surtout, sans aucun dégoût, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille, et que c'était une sorte de code, de règle tacite. Mais Tim ? Il était surement son meilleur ami à Poudlard, mais comment réagirait-il ? Louis n'était pas prêt à perdre Tim, pas maintenant. Et d'un autre côté, Malfoy allait surement faire circuler la nouvelle, et ne valait-il pas mieux que Tim l'apprenne directement de Louis plutôt que d'un tiers ?

— Je… il se pourrait que… je… peut-être que…

— Louis, je suis nul en devinettes. C'est assez infortuné pour un futur traducteur de runes anciennes, mais c'est le cas. Donc accouche, s'il te plait.

— Jecroisquejesuisgay.

— Hein ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai rien compris.

— Je crois que… non en fait, oublie le « je crois que », c'est comme toi avec Rose, il n'est pas nécessaire…

Louis eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Enfin bref… je suis homosexuel, Tim.

Tim cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un air de surprise sur le visage.

— Je suis désolé, si je te choque, j'ai essayé de changer, je te jure, mais je n'y arrive pas et…

— Evidemment que tu n'y arrives pas, coupa Tim.

Il poussa un soupir.

— Non, le plus choquant, c'est que tu fasses enfin ton coming out.

— Hein ?

Tim haussa les épaules.

— Mark et Kevin ont parié que tu n'aurais jamais le cran de le faire et que tu finirais par te marier avec une femme et que tu souffrirais toute ta vie. Personnellement, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, mais quand tu t'es mis à sortir avec Vera Zabini, je t'avoue que j'ai fini par perdre foi en toi.

Tim eut un sourire et frotta sa main dans les cheveux de Louis.

— Je suis fier de toi, Weasley.

— Mais… vous saviez tous ?

— On a fini par s'en apercevoir, oui. Tu ne vis pas sept ans dans le même dortoir que quelqu'un sans te rendre compte de certaines choses. Des regards un peu trop appuyés, des mordillements de lèvres, des petits signes, comme ça.

— Et… et vous n'aviez pas peur ?

— Peur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ridicule ?

— Je ne sais pas, que j'essaie de vous séduire, ou…

— Ecoute Louis. Je suis hétéro, et en tant qu'hétéro, il y a des tas de filles que je trouve mignonnes. Est-ce que je vais pour autant aller les draguer automatiquement ? Non. Voilà, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tu vas te mettre à sauter sur tous les hommes qui bougent. Et puis si vraiment je veux draguer une fille mais qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, je ne vais pas insister. Je te fais confiance pour faire la même chose.

Louis accueillit les mots de Tim avec un tel soulagement qu'il sentit une nouvelle larme couler le long de sa joue. Le fait de savoir que ses amis le soutenaient avait une valeur inestimable. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions, et avec un sourire, il dit :

— Merci Tim… Vraiment… Sauf que…

— Sauf que ?

— Sauf que tu ne dragues pas les filles, tu es trop occupé à baver en pensant à ma cousine.

— Ahah, très drôle Weasley ! Fais gaffe, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que je vais te considérer comme une femme et ne pas te casser la tronche !

Louis éclata de rire et Tim l'imita. Tim lui résuma ensuite ce que Louis avait manqué cet après-midi-là en séchant le cours de métamorphoses, quand Rose débarqua à nouveau dans le dortoir, Kevin, Mark, et, plus étonnant, Vera sur les talons. A peine Vera était-elle entrée dans le dortoir qu'elle se précipita sur Louis et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il crut sentir ses os se briser.

— Oh Merlin, Louis, je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il t'a dit. Je… si tu savais comme je me sens mal pour toi, et comme j'ai honte de l'avoir introduit dans ta vie, et… Oh bon sang Louis, j'espère que tu as bien conscience que ce n'est qu'un con et que même tes rognures d'orteil valent mieux que lui !

Elle finit par le lâcher au bout de cinq minutes, et Louis put demander à Rose :

— Tu lui as dit ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis arrivée trop tard pour gifler Malfoy dans la Grande Salle, Vera et lui se dirigeaient déjà vers les cachots. J'avais de la chance, ils étaient seuls. Du coup j'ai couru, je lui ai sauté dessus, je l'ai plaqué au sol, et puis j'ai tiré ses cheveux en arrière avant de lui écraser la face contre les dalles.

— _Quoi ?_

— Il l'avait bien cherché ! se défendit Rose.

— Toujours est-il que du coup, j'ai essayé de l'aider, évidemment, il était encore mon ami.

— Et là, j'ai forcé Malfoy à lui répéter ce qu'il t'avait dit.

— Je me suis fâchée, j'ai crié, je lui ai retourné une claque en lui disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir.

— Là-dessus, le professeur Carlson arrive, comprend qu'on a cogné Malfoy, et il nous donne une retenue pour demain soir.

— Il nous aura vraiment gonflé jusqu'au bout cet Américain, commenta Vera.

— Il nous a aussi dit de dégager le plancher tandis qu'il accompagnait l'autre homophobe jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

— Du coup on a décidé d'aller voir comment tu te portais.

— Et nous, on s'est retrouvés à monter les escaliers derrière elle, intervint Mark. Et on a compris leur sujet de conversation.

— Et nous sommes vraiment désolés que tu aies eu à vivre ça, ajouta Kevin. Vraiment.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, on est là pour toi, d'accord ? conclut Mark.

Louis sentit de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses jours. De la joie, et de la reconnaissance. Il se rendit compte que même si le reste de la société ne voulait pas de lui, ses amis et sa famille seraient toujours là pour le soutenir. Et pour l'instant, c'était déjà mieux que rien, et plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oui bon là ça a l'air un peu d'être Bisounours-Land, mais rassurez-vous, ça ne va pas forcément durer... J'avais juste envie que Louis souffle un peu... J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement désormais :)**


	13. Appel Au Silence

**A/N : Bon, je vais arrêter de vous dire "je vais essayer de publier régulièrement", je crois qu'on a tous compris que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je suis un énorme boulet, et je vous présente mes excuses.**

* * *

><p><p>

Le lendemain matin, c'était plus heureux et libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses semaines que Louis quitta son dortoir. Il retrouva Rose dans la salle commune et ensemble, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle, et Vera les y retrouva peu après.

— Malfoy est rentré de l'infirmerie avec une énorme bosse sur le front, leur dit-elle en guise de bonjour. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, Rose, si même Finnigan n'a pas réussi à la faire disparaitre.

— Bien fait pour lui, grogna Rose en attrapant un toast. J'espère qu'il va la garder longtemps, histoire qu'il se rappelle à quel point il est un loser à chaque fois qu'il se verra dans un miroir.

Louis ne dit rien. Il aurait voulu être choqué de la haine que montraient Rose et Vera, parce qu'il avait toujours pensé que la violence ne réglait rien, mais évidemment, la part de lui que Scorpius Malfoy avait piétinée au bord de ce lac se réjouissait de savoir que le Serpentard souffrait lui aussi, même si sa douleur n'était que physique.

Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à manger que leur cousin Albus et deux de ses amis de Poufsouffle s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur à la table de Serdaigle.

— Rose, dit-il sans autre préambule, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que cela dépend de ce que l'on dit, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Tu aurais soit-disant envoyé Scorpius Malfoy à l'infirmerie en le battant à la Moldue.

— Ah, dans ce cas, c'est vrai. Je lui ai explosé la tête contre le sol des cachots, c'était assez comique.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas deux jours c'était encore ton cavalier pour le bal de Carlson !

— Ah c'est vrai, ça, va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, dit Rose sans répondre à la question d'Albus.

— Tu peux y aller avec moi, si tu veux, intervint un des amis d'Albus. J'aime bien les filles avec du tempérament.

— Oh non Peter, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas y aller avec elle, grogna Albus.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce que non seulement tu es la plus grande chieuse que j'ai jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer, mais en plus, maintenant, tu donnes aussi dans la violence. Sans rire, Rose ! Envoyer un élève à l'infirmerie ! Qu'est-ce que qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

— C'est un con.

— Et alors ? Si on se mettait à taper sur tous les cons de l'école, on n'aurait pas fini !

— Non mais lui c'est vraiment un très, _très_ gros con, intervint Vera.

Albus tourna son regard vers elle et il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Dois-je comprendre que la deuxième partie de la rumeur est véridique, elle aussi ?

— A toi de me le dire, Potter.

— On raconte que tu as participé à l'attaque sur Malfoy.

— Je lui ai retourné une gifle, oui, et je tiendrai compagnie à ta cousine pendant sa retenue.

Albus sembla hésiter un instant avant de dire :

— Et j'imagine que vous n'allez pas me dire pourquoi ?

Rose et Vera échangèrent un regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Louis qui se sentit rougir faiblement.

— Non, finit par dire Vera.

— Rose, tes parents vont te tuer, fit remarquer Albus.

Rose haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— Tant pis.

— Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as fait ça, je pourrais essayer de les convaincre de ne pas te punir trop violemment, insista-t-il.

— Oh, s'il te plait, Al, ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas. Tu es uniquement motivé par ta curiosité maladive.

— Pas uniquement, reconnut Albus.

— Bon, eh bien la version officielle de l'histoire, c'est que Malfoy est un con et que c'est une raison suffisante pour lui refaire le portrait.

— Alleeez, Rose, dis-moi !

— C'était à cause de moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Louis qui se sentit furieusement rougir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé d'intervenir comme cela dans la dispute de Rose et Albus, mais il était de toute manière trop tard pour faire marche arrière puisque son cousin allait surement demander plus d'explications.

— Ah ? fit Albus d'un air qui signifiait très clairement « dis-moi en plus, s'il te plait. »

Louis se râcla la gorge et se mit à réfléchir un instant. Rose lui avait dit la veille que toute la famille se doutait de son homosexualité. Albus ne faisait donc surement pas exception à la règle. Maintenant, la question était de savoir s'il était prêt à l'admettre devant deux des amis d'Albus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avouer sa préférence pour les hommes devant deux inconnus revenait à officiellement sortir du placard, et Louis n'était pas sûr qu'il avait envie de ça maintenant.

— Il m'a insulté, répondit-il sobrement.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu le connais à peine !

— Oui, parce qu'il est con, intervint Vera. C'est bien ce qu'on te dit depuis tout à l'heure.

— Ca devait quand même être un truc assez grave, pour que tu arrêtes de lui parler alors même que Malfoy et toi êtes normalement inséparables, fit remarquer Albus.

Louis soupira.

— Tu ne nous ficheras pas la paix tant que tu ne sauras pas, hein ?

— Non.

— Très bien, dans ce cas.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et dit :

— Il a découvert mon homosexualité et m'a traité de tapette et de pédale.

Le silence tomba parmi eux, la révélation de Louis lourde dans l'air du matin. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Albus eut un petit sourire en coin avant de dire :

— Il était temps que tu sortes de ton placard, Weasley.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement lui aussi.

— Surement, Potter.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, mais Peter, l'ami d'Albus qui avait invité Rose à aller au bal de Carlson avec lui, demanda :

— Tu es gay ?

— Oui, répondit simplement Louis.

Peter hésita quelques secondes avant de demander à Albus :

— Ca ne te pose pas de problème ?

— Comment ça ? demanda Albus en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

— Je ne suis pas homophobe, hein, se défendit rapidement Peter. C'est juste que… tu n'as pas peur ?

— Peur de quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, qu'il essaie de…

— De quoi faire ? intervint Louis. De le draguer ? De le violer, même peut-être ?

— Pas de le violer, mais oui, enfin je sais pas, ça me mettrait mal à l'aise d'être ami avec un homo, imagine qu'il se fasse des idées et qu'il croie que tu es intéressé…

— C'est son cousin ! fit remarquer Vera comme si Peter avait été le plus grand des imbéciles.

— Est-ce que toi tu imagines que toutes tes amies filles hétéros veulent sortir avec toi ? demanda Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tu dis que tu n'es pas homophobe, mais en fait tu es encore pire que les gens comme Scorpius Malfoy qui sont ouvertement haineux, poursuivit Louis. Tu fais partie de ceux qui creusent le fossé entre hétéros et homos au quotidien sans même s'en rendre compte. Tu es de ceux qui installent un climat maladroit, tu es de ceux qui introduisent des idées révoltantes entre le fromage et le dessert sans même comprendre que c'est mal. Et oui, ça c'est de l'homophobie, au sens premier du terme : ce n'est pas de la haine pour les homosexuels, c'est de la peur, et c'est encore plus dur à vaincre.

Le silence qui suivit les mots de Louis fut encore plus long que le précédent. Il sentait son cœur cogner comme un fou contre sa poitrine. Ces mots qu'il avait toujours eu envie de prononcer, il les avait enfin sortis de lui, et il se sentait épuisé.

— Je suis désolé, commenta simplement Peter.

Louis ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas si ces excuses étaient sincères, et il ne pouvait les recevoir. Ce fut Albus qui parla ensuite :

— Content que tu sois enfin toi-même.

Louis hésita, mais il finit par dire :

— Est-ce que vous pourriez juste… garder ça pour vous ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'être prêt à affronter le monde.

— Pas de problème, répondit aussitôt Albus. C'est ton choix, je suis simplement heureux que tu fasses confiance à ta famille et tes amis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter et leur autre ami qui bafouillèrent aussitôt :

— Bien sûr, bien sûr…

— Parole de Poufsouffle.

Ils leur souhaitèrent alors une bonne journée et Louis regarda son cousin et ses amis s'éloigner vers la table de leur maison en espérant que la loyauté des Poufsouffle n'était pas que proverbiale…

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun accroc. Louis ne vit pas Scorpius Malfoy puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun le mardi et que le Serpentard devait vraisemblablement éviter la Grande Salle aux heures d'affluence si sa bosse était vraiment aussi voyante que l'avait dit Vera.<p>

Vera avec qui Louis dina ce soir-là, ainsi qu'avec Rose, Tim, Kevin, Mark et sa petite -amie Queenie, qui était la seule à ne pas connaitre le secret du jeune Serdaigle. Rose et Vera mangèrent rapidement, et après qu'elles eurent quitté la table de Serdaigle pour se rendre à leur retenue (au grand soulagement de Tim qui se remit à respirer normalement), Queenie demanda :

— Elles ont fait quoi, pour être punies ?

— Cogné Malfoy, répondit Kevin, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

— C'est elles, la bosse ? Woah, bon boulot, on dirait qu'il s'est fait piqué par un insecte et qu'il a développé une réaction allergique.

Elle mangea une bouchée de ragout et ajouta :

— Bien fait pour lui.

— J'avais oublié que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, dit Mark.

— C'est un euphémisme, ça. Je le déteste.

— Ah bon ? fit Louis. Tu le connais bien ? Tu n'es même pas dans notre année, tu n'as surement jamais été en classe avec lui.

— Ma meilleure amie, Julianne, qui est à Gryffondor, fait partie des nombreuses victimes de Scorpius Malfoy le tombeur. Il lui a brisé le cœur, l'an dernier. Elle a mis des mois entiers à s'en remettre, ce n'était vraiment pas un jolie période à voir.

— Scorpius Malfoy ou le plus grand con que la terre ait porté, commenta Kevin en finissant par avaler ses pommes de terre.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

— Par curiosité, il a fait quoi pour que sa meilleure amie le déteste comme ça à son tour ? demanda Queenie.

Louis, Tim, Mark et Kevin échangèrent tous un regard qui malheureusement n'échappa pas à Queenie.

— Vous ne voulez pas me dire ? demanda-t-elle en faisant des yeux de cocker.

— Queenie, ne fais pas ça, tu sais que je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit avec de regard, plaisanta Mark, une expression de tendresse sur le visage.

— Urgh, les Bisounours, allez-vous faire des mamours ailleurs, s'exclama Kevin.

— Les quoi ? demanda Louis, interloqué.

— Un truc moldu, répondit Kevin. Un dessin animé qui…

— Tout ça pour dire que je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'a fait Malfoy s'il vous plait, coupa Queenie.

Louis la considéra un instant. Elle était la petite amie de Mark depuis plus de six mois, surement pourrait-il lui dire de quoi il s'agissait sans risquer de la voir répéter son secret, dégoutée.

— Il a eu vent de mon homosexualité et m'a traité de pédale.

Queenie tourna aussitôt la tête vers Louis et plissa les yeux.

— Vent de ton… homosexualité ?

Louis confirma d'un signe de tête.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi moi je n'étais pas au courant ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas un truc qui est écrit sur son front, peut-être, bébé ? suggéra Mark.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est comment je peux être sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux.

Mark éclata de rire.

— Ecoute Queenie, je sais que tu es d'un naturel jaloux, mais tu peux me faire confiance : même s'il essayait de me draguer, Louis n'a aucune chance avec moi. Je suis bien trop attaché à ma furie de copine.

Queenie hésita un instant, et regardant Louis, elle ajouta en riant :

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à me le transformer en gay, d'accord ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Louis se força à les imiter. Mais en réalité, le cœur n'y était pas. Queenie n'avait pas pensé à mal en disant cela, mais le fait était que pour certaines personnes, les homosexuels constitueraient toujours une menace. Louis était un danger pour les hommes qui se voyaient « potentiellement intéressants pour lui » et pour leurs petites amies qui avaient peur de se faire voler leur homme de manière irréversible, de le perdre à l'homosexualité. Même si les gens semblaient l'accepter en apparence, il y aurait toujours des Peter et des Queenie, qui faisaient de l'homophobie quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué à abattre que la haine affichée des Scorpius Malfoy. La route vers l'acceptation serait longue, et Louis n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr d'avoir le courage de l'emprunter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, et qu'il montre assez bien que l'homophobie, ce n'est pas que la haine affichée, mais aussi des petites remarques au quotidien.**


	14. Shiny Happy People

**A/N : Oui bon okay les délais sont scandaleux. Je suis une truffe. Surtout que j'ai oublié de répondre à plusieurs reviews, je m'en excuse sincèrement.**

* * *

><p>Les trois jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans accroc particulier. Vera se plaignit à deux ou trois reprises que Malfoy avait essayé de la coincer dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour la forcer à lui parler mais elle avait toujours réussi à s'échapper. Louis se sentait parfois un peu coupable à ce sujet. Une amitié de plus de quinze ans avait été brisée à cause de lui. Mais quand cela arrivait, il repensait à ce que Scorpius Malfoy lui avait dit et tout sentiment de culpabilité s'évaporait aussitôt. Après tout, il n'avait pas forcé Malfoy à être violent, et si la colère de Vera pouvait mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du Serpentard, cela n'était pas plus mal.<p>

Rose et Vera étaient devenues étonnement proches en à peine quelques jours. Louis se rendit compte que taper sur un garçon et se retrouver à récurer tous les toilettes du château à deux était surement quelque chose qui créait des liens. C'est ainsi que Louis les trouva assises en train de discuter avec enthousiasme dans la salle commune de Serdaigle alors qu'il revenait de son cours de potions, le vendredi soir.

— Salut les filles, dit-il en asseyant sur un fauteuil en face d'elles.

— Salut, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Louis ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

— J'ai croisé Al tout à l'heure, dit Rose. Il m'a demandé de te demander si ça tient toujours pour demain.

— Demain ?

— Sa mère vous emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter des robes pour le bal.

Louis se frappa la main sur le front.

— Bon sang, j'avais complètement oublié !

— Il faut dire que tu as eu à t'occuper d'autres choses plus importantes, l'excusa Vera.

— Enfin bref, dit Rose. Si tu veux toujours y aller, Al m'a dit de te dire de le retrouver dans le Hall d'entrée à dix heures.

— Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Louis.

Rose haussa les épaules.

— Pas besoin de robe. Je n'irai surement pas à cette soirée. Je n'ai plus de cavalier, je te rappelle.

Louis éclata de rire. C'était vrai qu'elle avait envisagé de se rendre au bal avec Malfoy.

— J'étais justement en train d'essayer de la convaincre de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, intervint Vera.

— Laisse tomber… Honnêtement, qui voudrait s'y rendre avec moi ?

La réponse vint aussitôt à Louis.

— Tim.

Rose éclata de rire.

— McDonald ? Oh Merlin arrête, il me déteste !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— Il passe son temps à me fuir, si ça ce n'est pas un indice, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Louis hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

— Si tu le dis...

— Quand on parle du loup, murmura Vera.

Louis tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune et vit en effet Tim y pénétrer, l'air las mais soulagé de ceux qui attendent le week-end avec impatience gravé sur son visage. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quelque chose, Louis se leva d'un bond, indifférent aux regards étonnés de ses amies, se précipita vers Tim et le tira jusqu'au canapé où étaient assises Vera et Rose.

— Tim, dit-il. Rose ici présente n'a pas de cavalier pour le bal de Carlsson et toi non plus, donc je me dis que ça serait bien que vous y alliez tous les deux.

Rose se prit le visage dans les mains et grogna.

— Louis…

— Rose pense que tu la détestes et du coup elle ne voulait pas y aller avec toi. Mais tu ne la détestes pas, hein, Tim ?

Tim, rouge comme une pivoine et la voix étranglée, répondit :

— Euh… non, non, pas… pas du tout.

— Tu vois Rose que tu as un cavalier finalement ?

Ignorant la remarque de son cousin, Rose demanda à Tim :

— Ca ne te dérange pas, vraiment ?

Tim confirma d'un signe de tête. Louis le soupçonnait bien trop choqué pour réussir à parler. Il manqua d'éclater de rire en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait quand son ami devrait tenir Rose par la taille.

— Parfait alors ! s'exclama Rose. Merci beaucoup Tim, tu es génial !

Tim murmura précipitamment qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avant de s'enfuir en courant presque vers leur dortoir. Il allait surement lui en vouloir pendant des jours, mais Louis était un adepte des adages qui veulent qu'aux grands maux on applique des grands remèdes, et que la fin justifie les moyens.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Louis se réveilla à huit heures et demi et après une douche rapide, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Rose. Il proposa à Tim de se joindre à eux, mais comme il l'avait fait la veille quand il l'avait rejoint dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année après le départ de Vera, son ami n'avait même pas répondu. Bah, il cesserait bien de le bouder assez vite. De toute manière, il était temps qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Rose et Tim, parce qu'il en devenait vraiment ridicule. Au pire, Tim passerait une mauvaise soirée au bal de Carlsson. Au mieux, le courant passerait avec Rose et il finirait peut-être par se passer quelque chose de plus concret et sérieux entre eux. De l'avis de Louis, Tim n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre.<p>

Il aurait espéré voir Vera avant de partir, mais elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle quand Rose et lui y entrèrent. Tant pis, il la verrait en rentrant de Londres… Il espérait juste que Malfoy lui ficherait la paix.

Après avoir fini de petit-déjeuner, Rose et lui rejoignirent Albus dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Leur cousin les attendait adossé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, et leur sourit chaleureusement dès qu'il les vit se diriger vers lui.

— Tu viens, finalement ? demanda-t-il à Rose.

— J'ai trouvé un cavalier.

— Tu veux dire que JE t'ai trouvé un cavalier, intervint Louis.

Albus éclata de rire.

— Et toi, dit-il à Louis, tu t'es trouvé un cavalier ?

Louis haussa un sourcil.

— Eh bien, j'y vais avec Vera, comme c'est prévu depuis des semaines.

— Oh, j'aurais pensé que… après ton coming out…

Louis soupira.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sorti du placard pour vous que je vais le faire pour tout le monde. De toute façon, Vera a besoin de moi pour rendre Devon Pucey jaloux, et moi je suis ravi d'y aller avec elle en tant qu'amis à ce bal.

— Avec qui tu y vas, toi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Rose à Albus.

— Juliet Eliasmith.

— Connais pas.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

— Elle est dans ma maison depuis sept ans, Rose.

Rose haussa les épaules avant de donner un coup de coude taquin à son cousin en disant :

— Tu sais bien que je me fiche un peu des blaireaux, non ?

Albus s'apprêta à répliquer, aussi Louis préféra-t-il intervenir :

— Bon, ta mère va nous attendre Albus, il serait peut-être bien qu'on se décide à bouger.

Albus referma la bouche, abandonnant surement l'idée d'insulter Rose, et acquiesça silencieusement. C'est ainsi que les trois cousins se mirent en route vers la grille du parc de Poudlard où ils aperçurent bien vite la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny Potter.

— Heeey, dit-elle en les voyant arriver. Comment vont mon fils, ma filleule et mon neveu préférés ?

— Je suis ton fils préféré ? James va être vert.

Ginny éclata de rire.

— C'est marrant, quand je le vois ton frère et que je l'appelle lui « mon fils préféré », il me répond exactement la même chose.

— Maman, tu ne peux pas avoir deux préférés, il faut faire un choix.

— Effectivement… C'est Lily ma préférée.

Ils se mirent tous à rire avant que Ginny ne dise :

— Louis, Rose, vous n'avez pas votre permis de transplanage je crois ?

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et elle poursuivit :

— Très bien, l'un de vous va voyager avec moi et le second avec Al.

— Je suis avec toi ! s'exclama Rose. Pas envie de me retrouver désartibulée.

— La confiance règne… grogna Albus.

— Et merci pour moi, s'indigna Louis.

Ginny coupa court à d'autres protestations en saisissant brutalement la main de Rose et en transplanant avec elle aussitôt. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire. Albus prit ensuite la main de Louis dans la sienne, et lui demanda :

— Prêt ?

— Prêt.

Le noir se fit alors autour de Louis qui se sentit compressé de toute part. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un soleil resplendissant vint lui brûler les yeux. Il était arrivé à Londres… et entier.

Cette journée fut de loin la meilleure que Louis avait passée depuis longtemps. Ils achetèrent des robes de soirée et Louis était littéralement tombé amoureux de la sienne, d'un bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur son teint. Ils passèrent aussi beaucoup de temps chez Fleury & Botts et au magasin de balais et d'accessoires de Quidditch avant d'aller manger une glace chez Basile Fortarôme. Comme quoi, faire les magasins n'était pas toujours une corvée.

Mais le meilleur de cette journée, c'était peut-être que Louis put enfin parler librement de son homosexualité à une adulte de sa famille qui lui confirma ce que Rose lui avait déjà dit.

— On t'aime comme tu es, Louis. Et on te soutiendra toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand Louis, Rose et Albus furent rentrés à Poudlard ce soir-là, Louis se sentait en paix avec lui-même et même un peu avec le monde.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il défit ses achats et se rendit compte qu'il avait par inadvertance pris avec lui le livre sur l'Histoire de la Sorcellerie au Japon qu'Albus s'était acheté. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à se diriger vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle, quelque part au sous-sol. Avec espoir, Louis se dit que peut-être allait-il tomber sur Vera – après tout, sa salle commune à elle se situait dans ce périmètre également.

Il arriva rapidement devant le tableau qu'il savait être l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle et attendit que quelqu'un en sorte ou s'en approche. Il n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps car deux filles de première année se dirigèrent dans sa direction.

— Salut les filles, dit-il en souriant.

Les fillettes rougirent et Louis se demanda furtivement si c'était parce qu'il était en septième année ou parce qu'une fois encore, son charme faisait des ravages. Réprimant un fou-rire, il poursuivit :

— Je dois parler à mon cousin, Albus Potter. Vous pouvez aller me le chercher s'il vous plait ?

Les deux petites filles hochèrent la tête d'un air un peu nerveux, et moins de trois minutes plus tard, Albus se retrouva devant lui. En voyant Louis, il éclata de rire.

— Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Louis.

— Les deux petites, elles m'ont dit « un beau monsieur veut vous voir. »

Louis, l'air faussement vexé, répondit :

— Tu sais que je suis beau, Potter.

— Dans tes rêves, Weasley.

Les deux cousins éclatèrent de rire avant qu'Albus ne demande :

— Bref, tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Oui, dit Louis en lui montrant le livre qu'il tenait à la main. J'ai embarqué ton navet sans faire attention.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire trahissant cependant son amusement.

— Mon navet est un livre fascinant écrit par un des meilleurs historiens de notre temps, Weasley.

— Evidemment… Bref, ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes que l'Histoire de la Magie japonaise à faire. Je te verrai plus tard.

— Si tu ne meurs pas étouffé par ton égo entre temps, répliqua Albus avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans sa salle commune.

Louis rit tout seul pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes, les mains dans les poches et l'allure peu pressée. Cette journée avait décidément été excellente. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Tim de lui pardonner maintenant et à croiser Vera, et tout serait parfait.

— Weasley !

Le cœur de Louis manqua un battement quand il reconnut la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Apparemment, la journée allait prendre un tournant désagréable, car « Scorpius Malfoy » n'était pas synonyme de joie et de plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Cliffhanger en carton bonjouuuur XD**


	15. Straight Edge Of The Blade

**A/N: Ahem. Non vous ne rêvez pas. Ceci est bien une update. Pour ma défense, mon PC déconne comme pas permis et j'ai dû attendre la reprise des cours pour écrire ce texte à la fac. Donc bon. Ce qui reste impardonnable, hein, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira assez quand même pour me pardonner au moins un petit peu ! Et du coup j'ai surement oublié de répondre à quelques reviews, désolée !**  
><strong>Titre chipé à Jenny and Johnny ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Complètement stupéfait devant la vitesse à laquelle une journée pouvait passer de « complètement géniale, la vie est belle et j'aime le monde entier » à « totalement catastrophique, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me jeter un Avada Kedavra que j'en finisse s'il vous plait ? », Louis fit néanmoins comme si de rien n'était et accéléra le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Malfoy – ou comme ils l'appelaient avec Vera et Rose, l'homophobe – et lui-même. Il se mit à espérer rencontrer quelqu'un très rapidement, afin d'avoir un témoin en cas d'agression, mais malheureusement, il savait que peu de personnes se promèneraient dans les couloirs un samedi soir. Tout le monde était surement en train de se détendre dans sa salle commune ou de faire des devoirs à la bibliothèque. Et cette fois-ci, Rose et Vera ne seraient pas là pour le défendre.<p>

— Weasley ! répéta Malfoy, ce qui fit encore accélérer Louis. Weasley, attends, par Merlin !

Louis eut envie de lui demander s'il croyait vraiment qu'invoquer Merlin allait soudainement le décider à tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, mais il considéra plus sage de ne rien dire, même s'il était évident que Malfoy ne croyait pas à l'excuse du « oh, je ne l'avais pas entendu. » Il accéléra encore, marchant si vite qu'il était sûr de finir par se faire mal, mais rien ne l'arrêterait. Il ne serait pas à l'abri tant que Malfoy n'aurait pas décidé qu'il en avait marre. Ce qui pouvait prendre un cerain temps.

Malheureusement, Louis entendit vite ce qu'il avait redouté dès le premier appel de Malfoy : le bruit de quelqu'un qui se met à courir. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, Louis se mit lui aussi à courir, la panique se distillant dans ses veines. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur les vieilles pierres du château dans un rythme effréné, nourri par sa terreur à l'idée que Malfoy ne puisse le rattraper. Ils coururent ainsi tout le long d'un couloir que Louis ne reconnaissait pas et il se rendit compte que dans sa panique, il n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Il venait surement de mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et la protection de la salle commune, mais tant qu'il en mettait aussi entre Malfoy et lui, tout était encore à peu près sous contrôle. Bénissant les interminables jeux de loup auxquels il avait joué enfant et qui lui avaient appris à courir efficacement, Louis courait encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêterait pas, foi de Weasley !

Cependant, comme il finit par le découvrir, Malfoy était plus rapide que lui et réussit à le rattraper alors que Louis tournait pour prendre un nouveau couloir. Il sentit deux mains le saisir violemment et le plaquer dos contre un mur avec tout autant de brutalité. Il voulut crier mais Malfoy plaqua alors une de ses mains contre la bouche de Louis tandis que la deuxième le maintenait contre le mur. Ses yeux terrifiés rencontrèrent alors le regard furieux de Malfoy, et pour la première fois de son existence, Louis se mit à craindre pour sa vie.

— Vera, grogna Malfoy, tel un chien enragé. Vera, elle ne veut plus me parler à cause de ce que je t'ai dit. Dis-lui que je suis désolé, que je ne voulais pas. Dis-lui. Dis-lui Weas… aaah !

Malfoy retira vivement la main que Louis venait de mordre. Bien. Son esprit de Serdaigle n'était pas encore à cours de ressources.

— Va te faire foutre, d'accord ? cracha-t-il. Et si tu veux me tuer, mes amis sauront que c'est toi et tu finiras en prison !

Ca, il faisait confiance à Vera et Rose pour ne pas laisser son meurtre impuni, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malfoy fronça les sourcils, comme s'il pensait que Louis était fou – ah, c'était Sainte Mangouste qui se moquait de l'infirmerie de Poudlard !

— Te tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux juste récupérer Vera.

— Et elle ne veut plus jamais te parler, Malfoy. _Plus. Jamais._

Et puis de toute manière, pour qui Malfoy se prenait-il, à ainsi exiger l'amitié de Vera ? Ce type n'avait définitivement aucune morale !

— Mais je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

— Tu ne voulais pas, et pourtant tu l'as quand même dit. Une _pédale_, une _tapette répugnante_. Ce ne sont pas des mots anodins, bon sang ! Quand je dis à ma cousine qu'elle est énervante et que je vais l'envoyer sur la lune, je ne le pense pas vraiment ! Ce que toi, tu as dit, c'est quand même bien plus grave !

Louis sentit malgré lui les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à la foi à cause du souvenir de cet épisode et de la mauvaise foi de Malfoy, qui poussa alors un soupir de frustration.

— Bon sang, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer ?

— Va te faire foutre, répéta Louis, et lâche-moi maintenant.

— Pas tant que tu m'as pas promis, insista Malfoy. Pas tant que tu m'as pas promis que tu diras à Vera que je suis désolé. Que je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit.

— Et pourtant tu l'as dit, non ? Je ne lui dirai rien du tout Malfoy, okay, rien du tout ? Je ne me ferai pas la voix de la violence et de l'intolérance. Vera a choisi qu'elle valait mieux que les gens comme toi et si tu tiens vraiment à elle, laisse lui le droit de te détester.

— Elle me manque.

Louis fut tenté de lui demander s'il devait verser une larme pour la tristesse d'un connard intolérant, mais il jugea que ce n'était surement pas très prudent. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire, alors il répliqua simplement :

— Et tu ne lui manques absolument pas, Malfoy.

Malfoy se mit à faire « non » de la tête, très rapidement, comme un animal sauvage et enragé, son visage d'habitude si pâle rendu rouge par la fureur. Louis se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu un jour considérer Malfoy comme le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, parce qu'à cet instant, il n'avait surement jamais rien vu d'aussi laid.

— Ta gueule ! Je te jure, ferme-la ! Je veux juste récupérer Vera, je veux juste que tu me rendes la vie que tu m'as prise !

Louis eut alors un rire nerveux.

— La vie que je t'ai prise ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu me traines dans la boue et tu dis que c'est de ma faute ?

— J'avais… j'avais peur, c'est tout.

— Peur ? Mais c'est bien ça le problème ! Les gens qui ont peur préfèrent tuer leurs peurs que les affronter, Malfoy. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être rassuré, de mon côté.

Malfoy soupira bruyamment et Louis se rendit alors compte qu'il tremblait et qu'il pleurait. Ca lui allait bien, de se moquer de Louis pour la même chose… Et puis d'abord, de quel droit pleurait-il, quand le bourreau de l'histoire, c'était lui, et personne d'autre ?

— Laisse-moi… dit-il d'un ton suppliant étonnant pour un Malfoy. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux juste te montrer quelque chose ?

Louis fut tenté d'envoyer Malfoy sur les roses une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Malfoy, mais d'un autre côté sa curiosité de Serdaigle était là, à essayer de prendre le contrôle.

— Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal et avec un peu de chance, tu vas comprendre ce que je veux te dire.

Même si ça lui coutait de l'admettre, le ton de Malfoy semblait horriblement sincère, et après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Louis finit par acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête. Il sentit la pression de Malfoy sur son épaule s'envoler et il comprit que Malfoy l'avait lâché. Louis envisagea un instant d'en profiter pour s'enfuir en courant une nouvelle fois, mais Malfoy le rattraperait surement très vite, alors il attendit. Il vit Malfoy déglutir avec difficulté et alors, il porta ses deux mains au visage de Louis qui eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait avant de sentir les lèvres de Malfoy s'écraser contre les siennes. Et une fois encore, il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser, parce qu'il se recula aussitôt.

— Tu comprends, maintenant ?

Louis regardait Malfoy d'un air interdit. Il avait vaguement conscience que sa bouche s'était ouverte de stupeur mais il ne comprenait pas. Malfoy venait-il vraiment de… de l'embrasser ? Alors il dit :

— Non, non je ne comprends pas.

Malfoy leva le visage vers le plafond, comme pour cacher qu'il pleurait, et il répondit :

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être homo, Weasley. Je n'ai pas envie d'être homo et de devoir dire adieu à tout ce que j'ai toujours connu. Je veux être un bon Malfoy, avoir une femme, et des enfants, transmettre mon nom et rendre mes parents fiers de moi. Je ne veux pas que mon père me déteste, je ne veux pas que la société me rejette. Je veux la vie que j'ai toujours eue, cette que j'ai toujours planifiée, celle que tu m'as volée.

Louis essayait de comprendre, mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Malfoy… venait de l'embrasser. De lui dire qu'il ne « voulait pas être homo. » D'admettre avoir peur. Mais… ce même Malfoy l'avait violemment insulté pour la simple raison que Louis n'était pas hétéro. C'était à devenir fou, cette histoire. Absolument rien ne faisait sens dans le comportement de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait quand même pas aimer les garçons, lui aussi ? C'était impossible. Pas Malfoy. Et pourtant… Et pourtant Louis avait senti les lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes. Et pourtant Malfoy lui avait dit que lui-même était terrifié par le rejet…

— Tu… tu es… gay ?

Seule la respiration saccadée de Malfoy lui répondit et Louis continua :

— Mais… mais toutes ces filles… et Vera qui m'a dit que… et ce que _toi_, tu m'as dit…

Malfoy soupira tristement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé, lui aussi, au moins autant que Louis qui avait toujours du mal à y voir clair.

— J'ai compris que j'étais différent quand j'étais enfant, répondit-il. Et j'ai aussi compris qu'on ne le tolèrerait pas. Alors j'ai essayé d'oublier. J'y arrivais même plutôt bien. J'avais des petites copines tout le temps, même si ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, parce qu'à chaque fois je me sentais coupable. Je ne m'entourais que de filles, et puis… Et puis tu as commencé à sortir avec Vera et… Tu le sais, Louis, tu es un garçon magnifique et… Et c'était difficile de ne pas penser à toi… Alors je t'ai évité, mais ta cousine est venue me voir pour m'inviter au bal de Carlson et… et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai dit oui, principalement à cause de toi je crois… C'était surement inconscient, de toute façon…

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose, mais avant que Louis n'ait eu le temps de parler, il poursuivit.

— Et c'était de plus en plus compliqué, parce qu'on se voyait souvent… et quand j'ai appris que Vera et toi me cachiez quelque chose, j'ai voulu en profiter pour te faire peur, t'éloigner, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Mais à la limite, tant que tu étais hétéro, tout allait presque bien : je te regardais de loin, mais rien de plus, c'était juste douloureux. Et puis là, je me rends compte que toi aussi, tu aimes les garçons et… et ça a pris une autre dimension, parce que tu n'étais plus la pomme tout en haut de l'arbre, inaccessible, tu étais devenu la pomme tombée par terre, et je n'avais plus qu'à me baisser pour te goûter et… c'était terrifiant, alors j'ai…

La voix de Malfoy se brisa et quand Louis prit la parole, il se rendit compte que la sienne était également devenue rauque.

— Tu ne pourras pas, Malfoy. Prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre pendant toute ta vie.

— Et pourtant il le faudra.

— Je…

Louis s'interrompit. Il commençait seulement à s'assumer, et il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de se mettre à donner des leçons à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourras… le dire à Vera ? Que je suis désolé et que je ne le pensais pas ?

— Je… oui, oui bien sûr.

— Je suis désolé. De t'avoir blessé.

— Je… moi aussi.

Malfoy sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose mais il changea d'avis parce qu'il s'éloigna alors à grands pas, laissant Louis seul contre le mur, seul face au poids de ces révélations, son cœur battant la chamade, les jambes tremblantes et ses lèvres encore pétillante du court baiser de Malfoy – _Scorpius_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Combien d'entre vous l'avait vu venir ? J'avoue que c'était assez évident, mais je suis curieuse de savoir, j'avoue ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, je dois admettre que sur ce coup je suis très anxieuse par rapport à ce chapitre alors vos avis sont plus que jamais bienvenus !**


	16. A Beautiful Lie

**A/N : Euh... hello ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore des lecteurs, mais voilà quand même le seizième chapitre. Welp.**

* * *

><p>Louis retourna à la salle commune de Serdaigle d'un pas lent, encore assommé par les révélations de Scorpius Malfoy. Le trajet prit tant de temps qu'il rencontra Rose qui venait à sa rencontre avant même d'avoir atteint leur tour.<p>

— Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu dans la forêt interdite. Non pas que tu aurais eu grand-chose à y faire puisque les appartements des Poufsouffle ne sont pas par-là, mais on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler quand elle vit le visage de Louis.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Louis déglutit avec difficulté et dit :

— C'est Malfoy…

Rose s'énerva aussitôt.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce…

— Non, c'est pas ça… Il…

Ayant encore un peu de mal à y croire, Louis entreprit tout de même de raconter tout ce qui venait de se passer, et il pouvait voir au visage de Rose qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure du récit qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ces révélations stupéfiantes. Quand il eut enfin fini de parler, Rose n'eut que trois mots :

— Mais quel imbécile !

Louis ne put qu'acquiescer, et Rose se mit à se mordre les lèvres.

— Maintenant je me sens si bête de l'avoir frappé comme ça…

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, intervint aussitôt Louis. Tu ne savais pas, moi non plus, ni Vera. Personne ne savait, et les circonstances ne jouaient pas vraiment en sa faveur.

— Non, bien sûr, mais… quand même…

Elle se gratta la tête un instant avant de poursuivre :

— Tu vas lui dire ?

— A Vera ?

Rose hocha la tête et Louis poussa un long soupir.

— Oui. Il voulait que je le fasse, et elle a le droit de savoir. Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais elle a surement dû souffrir de se rendre compte que Scorpius était aussi horrible. On n'arrête pas une amitié d'enfance du jour au lendemain sans en être dévasté. Regarde ce que la fin de leur amitié a fait à Malfoy. Il en est pratiquement devenu fou.

Louis n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire, mais maintenant que les mots venaient de franchir ses lèvres, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas se mettre à la place de Vera. Il avait accepté son support inconditionnel sans y penser, sans se demander ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire à elle de devoir tirer un trait sur ce garçon avec qui elle avait été pratiquement élevée. Il l'avait prise pour argent comptant, et il se sentit soudainement très bête.

— Allez viens, dit Rose en lui tendant la main. Tu ne pourras rien faire aujourd'hui, il est tard et elle est surement déjà dans sa salle commune, si pas prête à aller au lit.

Louis aquiesca et prit silencieusement la main tendue de Rose dans la sienne. Heureusement, le lendemain serait un dimanche et les cours ne viendraient pas se mettre entre Scorpius et Vera.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Louis et Rose descendirent dans la Grande Salle et virent que Vera les attendait déjà à la table de Serdaigle. Elle eut un sourire quand elle les apperçut, sourire qui disparut quand elle vit les visages gênés de Louis et Rose.<p>

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Louis hésita un instant avant de répondre :

— C'est Scorpius.

A l'image de Rose, la veille, Vera commença à s'exclamer :

— Qu'a-t-il encore fait, ce…

— Non, coupa Rose. Non, il n'a rien fait de mal. Au contraire.

Vera fronça les sourcils et Louis s'assit en face d'elle.

— Tu risques surement d'être un peu surprise, mais… Il est venu me voir, hier soir. Au début, je pensais qu'il venait me tourmenter un peu plus, mais en réalité, il était absolument désespéré. Tu lui manques vraiment et…

Vera leva les yeux au ciel et interrompit Louis.

— Je m'en fiche, okay. C'est bien fait pour lui et je suis stupéfaite que tu prennes sa défense quand il…

— Il est gay, coupa Rose.

Vera tourna un visage choqué vers Rose.

— Quoi ?

Louis soupira et poursuivit.

— Il me l'a avoué hier soir. C'est pour ça qu'il a été odieux avec moi, parce qu'il ne s'assume pas, que je lui ai fait peur, qu'il n'a pas envie de s'assumer et qu'il ne veut pas être homo et…

— Scorpius… Scorpius n'est pas gay, il est… il change de copine comme de chemise et… Il n'existe pas de sorcier plus hétéro que lui, à part peut-être mon père.

— Il m'a embrassé, Vera. Il m'a embrassé et a confirmé qu'il essaie de jouer l'hétéro. Il pense qu'il y arrive plutôt bien et qu'il va pouvoir le faire toute sa vie, pour ne pas salir l'honneur des Malfoy, et des conneries dans ce goût-là.

Vera resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle parla enfin, Louis fut surpris de son ton. Il s'attendait à la voir compatissante, mais elle semblait furieuse.

— Je suis sa meilleure amie, dit-elle.

— Ve…

— Je suis sa meilleure amie et il n'a jamais songé à m'avouer ça.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas une chose qui s'avoue facilement, dit Louis. Et j'en sais quelque chose, regarde le temps que ça m'a pris.

— On se connaît depuis toujours, et on s'est toujours promis de tout se dire. Moi, en tout cas, je lui dis tout, poursuivit Vera, visiblement sourde à ce que Louis venait de lui dire. Absolument tout. Je lui ai même raconté ma première fois, bon sang, et lui il croit bon de me cacher ça ?

— Vera…

Mais Vera ne l'écouta pas plus que la première fois, se leva comme une furie sans avoir touché à une seule miette de son petit déjeuner, et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.

— Bon… fit Rose.

Louis espérait que Vera finirait par comprendre que le silence de Scorpius n'avait rien eu à voir avec elle, qu'il s'assumait encore moins que Louis et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de choisir de s'assumer et qu'il pensait que ça ne serait jamais un problème pour lui de ne rien dire parce qu'il vivrait en hétérosexuel jusqu'à la mort.

— Bah, ne t'en fais pas, dit Rose. Tu connais Vera, elle va lui crier dessus pendant cinq ou dix minutes, lui mettre une gifle, puis le serrer dans ses bras en s'excusant pour la gifle, et puis celle qu'elle lui a donnée avec moi, et en lui disant qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui, blablabla.

Louis savait que Rose disait vrai, et de toute manière, il se doutait que quoi que Vera ne dise à Scorpius, il le pensait déjà, et bien plus encore. Louis en avait après tout fait lui-même l'expérience : quand quelqu'un se déteste, personne d'autre ne peut le haïr encore plus.

* * *

><p>Pour cette dernière semaine de cours avant les ASPIC, les professeurs avaient décidé de mettre la pression à leurs élèves de septième année en leur donnant des devoirs blancs. Quand elle rejoignit Louis dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle et qu'elle se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui sur un canapé près du feu, Rose maugréa.<p>

— J'ai croisé Hugo et Lily à la bibliothèque. Ils sont « sur les rotules » et « terrifiés » à l'idée de commencer leurs BUSE la semaine prochaine. Ah. Qu'ils viennent passer des ASPIC et on en reparlera.

Louis préféra éviter de rappeler à Rose l'état dans lequel elle était alors qu'ils allaient passer leurs propres BUSE, deux ans auparavant, et se contenta de lui demander si elle avait revu Vera dans la journée.

— Nope. Pas vu Malfoy non plus, d'ailleurs.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au dessus de la cheminée et dit :

— C'est bientôt l'heure du diner. On les verra surement dans la Grande Salle.

Rose acquiesça et le suivit lorsqu'il se leva et sortit de la Salle Commune. Arrivés en bas, ils virent que Vera et Scorpius Malfoy s'étaient isolés à la table de Serpentard, et qu'ils semblaient en pleine discussion.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ? demanda Rose.

Louis s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il valait peut-être mieux les laisser entre eux quand Vera les aperçut et leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Son cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites et les genoux tremblants, Louis suivit donc sa cousine jusqu'à la table de Serpentard.

— Salut, dit Vera.

Rose répondit aussitôt et Louis l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, mais Scorpius Malfoy ne releva même pas la tête de son bol de céréales.

— Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit Vera en levant les yeux au ciel. Il boude.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Scorpius Malfoy. C'est juste que je…

Mais il s'interrompit avant d'avoir dit quel était son problème, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Malheureusement pour lui, sa meilleure amie était du genre langue bien pendue, et Vera expliqua :

— Enfin, non, il ne boude pas. Pas tout le monde, en tout cas. Il ne veut juste pas vous parler.

Rose leva le nez en l'air, comme offusquée, et Louis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Peu importe, dit-il. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Rien ne va vraiment changer dans ma vie si Scorpius Malfoy décide de ne pas m'adresser la parole.

— Je suis désolée, dit quand même Vera. On se voit demain ?

Louis fit « oui » de la tête avant de retourner à la table de Serdaigle, Rose sur les talons.

— C'est quand même un sacré hippogriffe, ce type, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc face à Louis.

Louis leva un sourcil et Rose poursuivit :

— Enfin, quand même ! Il te traite comme de la soupe avant de t'embrasser et de te révéler que s'il t'a appelé par ces mots horribles c'est parce que tu lui plais, et boum, maintenant il ne veut plus te parler ? Sans parler de moi, même si je le connaissais à peine, on aurait quand même dû aller au bal de Carlsson ensemble, il pourrait au moins prétendre que j'existe !

— Je ne lui en veux pas. Ca doit surement être compliqué pour lui en ce moment. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de tout ça aussi proche des ASPIC.

— Tu essaieras de lui parler après les examens ?

Louis hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

— A quoi bon ? Il a son opinion, et il ne la changera pas. Il le fera encore moins pour quelqu'un qu'il connait à peine.

— Fais comme tu veux, dit Rose, mais ce type t'a embrassé. Tu as donc le droit d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux. C'est lui qui a installé cette nouvelle dynamique dans votre relation. Il n'a qu'à en payer le prix.

Louis préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer que ce baiser n'était pas exactement le type de baiser que l'on donne quand on veut commencer une relation, parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser aujourd'hui, même en plein devoir blanc quand il aurait vraiment dû se concentrer sur autre chose. La vérité, c'était qu'on ne se fait pas embrasser par le garçon qui occupe la première place de votre liste des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard sans y être vraiment insensible.

Louis se rendit compte que Scorpius Malfoy était confronté au même problème que lui, en réalité. Il ne savait pas s'il était premier sur la liste de Scorpius (ni même si Scorpius avait une liste de ce genre), mais il plaisait évidemment beaucoup à Scorpius. Et tout comme Scorpius n'avait pas tellement eu de craintes tant qu'il pensait Louis hétéro, Louis n'avait jamais entretenu d'espoir vis-à-vis du jeune Serpentard parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit lui aussi homosexuel.

Scorpius avait semblé catégorique sur le fait qu'il n'agirait pas sur ses « sentiments » (si tant est qu'il puisse appeler cela des sentiments, car après tout, Louis et Scorpius se connaissaient très peu), mais Louis avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il prenne sa propre vie en main et qu'il se donne les moyens d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Avec un peu de persuasion, peut-être pourrait-il ouvrir les yeux de Scorpius et lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose.

Désormais, Louis avait toutes les cartes en main. A lui de savoir les jouer correctement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Voilà voilà... /awkward author is awkward**


	17. Des romances nerveuses

**A/N: Vous vous rappelez de quand je faisais des updates régulières ? Ouais, moi non plus.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Louis passa son temps libre entre deux examens blancs à tenter de croiser Scorpius Malfoy. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même découvert à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ses sept années passées à Poudlard, le château renfermait assez de sombres recoins, de passages secrets et d'alcôves mystérieuses pour éviter quelqu'un quand on voulait être seul. De fait, malgré la complicité malvenue d'une Vera et d'une Rose déterminées à enfermer Scorpius et Louis dans un même placard à balais jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent leurs différents (stratégie à laquelle Louis avait répondu par un « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, bon sang ! Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit avant la fin des examens ! » catégorique), il ne put mettre la main sur le jeune Serpentard. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, Louis décida qu'il pourrait toujours le coincer dans la Grande Salle, mais il ne l'y vit ni au déjeuner, ni au diner.<p>

Ce fut donc sans avoir aperçu ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Malfoy qu'il se coucha ce soir-là (et ce ne fut que dans ses rêves aussi remplis de parchemins, de balais volants, de Rose et Vera habillées en cheerleaders et chantant ses mérites que Louis vit enfin Scorpius).

Le lendemain matin, Vera entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et se dirigea aussitôt vers Rose et Louis, déjà attablés devant leurs toasts et autres bols de lait.

— Scorpius est malade, leur dit-elle sans autre préambule.

Rose leva un sourcil.

— Il s'est rendu compte à quel point il a été malpoli hier et son ventre se tord devant son peu de respect des conventions aristocratiques dans lesquelles il a été indubitablement élevé ? demanda-t-elle.

Vera la regarda d'un air interdit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de se tourner vers Louis.

— Je suis persuadée que c'est du bluff, dit-elle. Il refuse que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Evidemment, le visage pâle ne peut pas être pris comme un indice de maladie vu que Scorpius n'a jamais réussi à prendre la moindre couleur. En tout cas, il a dit qu'il n'irait pas aux examens blancs aujourd'hui, et probablement pas pour le reste de la semaine non plus.

Louis soupira.

— Bah, peu importe, dit-il.

Rose et Vera tournèrent vers lui des yeux scandalisés.

— Comment ça ? s'exclama sa cousine. Tu as couru le château toute la journée pour lui mettre la main dessus, et là, tu abandonnes ?

— Je n'ai pas « couru le château toute la journée », commença-t-il à se défendre mollement, mais Vera leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pitié, dit-elle. Tu mens encore plus mal que lui. Tu rêves qu'on vous enferme dans un placard à balai.

Sentant qu'il était impossible d'argumenter avec elles, Louis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Ecoutez, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, ça va devoir attendre. Il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de se montrer cette semaine, et les deux semaines qui vont suivre sont deux semaines d'examens. On verra à ce moment-là.

Ce fut au tour de Rose de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Et le bal ?

— Quoi, le bal ?

— Ben, tu veux pas y aller avec lui ?

Louis la regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

— Rose, tu crois vraiment que deux semaines et demi convaincront Scorpius Malfoy à sortir du placard et à se pointer à un bal de fin d'année avec un autre garçon ?

Rose haussa les épaules.

— On sait jamais, dit-elle.

Vera soupira à son tour.

— Non, je crois que Louis a raison de ce côté-là, dit-elle. Scorpius peut être encore plus borné que son père sur des trucs sans importance. Alors pour quelque chose d'aussi gros que ça ? Louis a plus de chances d'être élu Ministre de la Magie.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts. Louis eu l'impression de bien faire dans les deux examens blancs qu'il passa et c'est le pas léger qu'il quitta Rose dans leur salle commune afin d'aller se coucher. Evidemment, Scorpius Malfoy avait encore brillé par son absence, mais comme il l'avait dit à Rose et Vera le matin-même, Louis avait décidé d'attendre la fin des ASPICs pour contempler son prochain coup dans cette étrange partie d'échecs.<p>

Louis avait à peine refermé la porte du dortoir que Tim se précipita sur lui.

— Je ne peux pas le faire ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix étranglée.

Louis leva un sourcil, et un air sardonique sur le visage, il demanda :

— Ca y est, tu me parles à nouveau ?

Depuis que Louis avait poussé Rose dans ses bras pour le bal de fin d'année, Tim avait boudé son ami et refusé de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les mêmes environs que lui. Tim préféra ignorer la remarque de Louis et poursuivit :

— Je ne peux pas y arriver, Louis ! Les ASPICs, je vais me planter, c'est sûr ? Que va dire ma mère après les résultats extraordinaires de ma sœur l'an dernier ? Je vais être la honte de ma famille ! Et même si je survis aux examens, ce dont je doute fortement, je vais mourir avant le bal parce que je vais exploser de stress et d'angoisse parce que j'y vais avec la femme de ma vie sauf qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est la femme de ma vie ! Et si j'arrive à vivre jusqu'au bal je vais soit m'évanouir dès qu'on va devoir danser ensemble, soit me rendre complètement idiot devant elle.

Tim jeta ses mains en l'air avant de s'effondrer sur le lit encore vide de Kevin.

— Je suis foutu, Louis. Foutu, foutu, foutu.

Louis aurait voulu sourire, car en temps normal, la crise de Tim aurait semblée amusante. Tim était de loin un des meilleurs élèves de leur année, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il rate ses ASPICs, mais comme Louis l'avait lui-même découvert au moment des BUSEs, deux années auparavant, il était très facile d'oublier d'être rationnel quand l'examen n'était plus simplement un test de fin d'année mais une épreuve nécessaire à la validation d'un diplôme. Là où l'échec des examens de sixième année se serait simplement traduite par des cours supplémentaires tout l'été pour la session de rattrapage en septembre et la possibilité d'améliorer ses notes au cours de l'année scolaire par des devoirs et projets supplémentaires, une mauvaise note aux ASPICs signifiait autant de possibilités de carrière qui se refermaient devant eux.

Quant aux inquiétudes de Tim concernant Rose… elles auraient pu sembler attendrissantes et même amusantes si son ami n'avait pas sincèrement semblé si proche de la crise d'hyperventilation. Louis soupira. La nuit s'annonçait longue…

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes, et Louis eut l'étrange impression d'être retourné à sa vie d'avant, celle où le bal de fin d'année n'avait pas encore été annoncé et où il avait simplement été un étudiant parmi tant d'autres qui cherchait à se fondre dans la masse pour que personne ne découvre jamais son secret. Cela faisait à peine trois mois que sa vie avait basculée, et Louis accueillit le répit avec gratitude.<p>

Le samedi soir, il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, Tim sur les talons. Les locaux avaient été réservés aux élèves de cinquième et de septième années, et Louis aperçut ses cousins Hugo et Lily assis parmi leurs amis, leurs livres d'Histoire de la Magie ouverts devant eux. Lily regardait son manuel avec un air de dégoût mêlé de profond désespoir tandis que Hugo semblait lui avoir déjà abandonné et qu'il gribouillait des nuages sur un morceau de parchemin qui avait vraisemblablement connu de meilleurs jours. Avec un sourire, Louis se rendit compte qu'au moins, lui avait pu se débarrasser des matières inutiles deux ans auparavant. Tout compte fait, peut-être bien qu'il était plus facile de passer ses ASPICs que ses BUSEs.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Louis et Tim pour trouver Rose et Vera tant l'endroit était bondé, mais ils finirent par les trouver sur une table à proximité du rayon « Botanique. »

— Désolé pour le retard, murmura Louis en s'asseyant à côté de Vera. _Quelqu'un_ ne trouvait plus son sac.

Tim rougit mais ne répondit pas. Son regard était fixé sur la seule chaise libre, entre Rose et Louis. Il resta debout quelques secondes, l'air un peu pataud, avant qu'un regard intrigué de Rose ne le force à s'asseoir.

Louis avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et forcé Tim à l'accompagner à la dernière séance de révisions que Rose avait tenu à organiser.

— Je compte ne rien faire le dimanche avant le début des examens, avait-elle dit. Il faut se reposer, et de toute manière, si à moins de vingt-quatre heures de ton examen, tu ignores un truc que tu as passé sept ans à apprendre, les chances pour que tu réussisses enfin à le retenir sont quasiment nulles.

Elle avait conclu qu'une séance de révisions en groupe ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal, et demandé à Vera et Louis s'ils étaient partants. Alors quand Tim avait craqué, trois jours auparavant, Louis avait décidé qu'il était temps que son ami et sa cousine passent un peu de temps ensemble avant le bal, auquel cas Tim serait bon à envoyer à Sainte Mangouste une fois le bal arrivé, et l'avait forcé à se joindre à eux.

Le petit groupe révisa ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures dans le silence et un relatif confort, l'un demandant occasionnellement à l'autre une clarification sur les propriétés de tel sort ou les ingrédients de telle potion. Quand Tim se leva, Rose lui sourit et demanda :

— Tu vas où, Timmy ?

Tim devint rouge comme une tomate et Louis dût dissimuler son sourire.

— Je… hum… toilettes, parvint-il à balbutier.

— Oh, quand tu reviendras, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de me rapporter _1001 Sorts et Contre-Sorts_, s'il te plait ?

— Oh, hum, bien sûr…

Sur ce, il s'enfuit presque en courant. Vera, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, se tourna vers Rose.

— Tu te rends compte que ce type est complètement amoureux de toi, hein ?

Rose, qui avait replongé dans ses notes de Sortilège, tourna vivement la tête vers Vera.

— Pardon ?

Vera leva un sourcil.

— Non, sérieusement ? T'avais pas remarqué ?

— Remarqué quoi ? Pitié, Tim n'est pas amoureux de moi, on se connait à peine et honnêtement…

Elle s'interrompit, se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, soudainement gênée.

— « Honnêtement » quoi ? insista Vera.

— Honnêtement, faudrait être sacrément fou pour tomber amoureux de moi. Louis n'a pas tort, je suis la personne la plus énervante que je connaisse.

Vera préféra ne pas répondre et se tourna vers Louis.

— Louis ? C'est ton ami, il t'en a surement parlé.

Louis hésita quelques secondes. Tim ne lui avait jamais demandé de garder le secret, et il n'aurait pas trahi quoi que ce soit s'il avait avoué la vérité à sa cousine. Mais qui était-il, pour révéler ainsi des choses que Tim n'était évidemment pas prêt à avouer ? D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'informer Rose des sentiments de son ami l'éviterait de se ridiculiser au bal de Noël…

Au final, il se décida pour un simple :

— Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

Rose se mit aussitôt à rougir.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant les regards noirs de plusieurs élèves autour d'eux. Toi aussi tu es amoureuse de lui ? reprit-il en chuchotant.

— Et voilà la confirmation que je demandais, commenta Vera d'un air triomphant.

Louis se donna mentalement une claque derrière la tête.

— Non, dit Rose. Non, je ne le connais pas assez… Mais… c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est intéressé, c'est plutôt flatteur…

A ces mots, Louis devint soudainement sérieux.

— Rose… murmura-t-il. Ne joue pas avec lui, s'il te plait. Il… il est plutôt mordu, si tu lui fais croire des choses et ne les lui donnes pas, il risque d'avoir plus mal que tu ne pourrais le croire.

Rose sembla alors s'indigner.

— Pour qui me prends-tu, Louis Hervé Weasley ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et…

— Tim arrive, coupa alors Vera, et le silence tomba à nouveau autour de la table.

Il se faufila jusqu'à eux et tendit son livre à Rose qui le prit en le remerciant, un sourire un peu incertain aux lèvres et les joues rouges. Louis ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa cousine était mignonne, quand elle était toute troublée… Tim se rassit, et hésita un instant avant de parler.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu à une table près du rayon des Sortilèges, dit-il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

— Scorpius Malfoy.

Le regard que Vera et Rose échangèrent n'échappa pas à Louis. Il se demanda vaguement si elles envisageaient de les trainer de force dans la Réserve, à défaut de placard à balais, Scorpius et lui. Tim se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

— Le bâtard est venu me parler.

Il se tourna alors vers Louis.

— Il veut te voir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voilà voilà... J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre pour ça. **

**Autre chose, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de répondre aux reviews parce que je suis juste toujours hyper honteuse de ne jamais updater cette histoire et que je suis de toute manière généralement très nulle pour les ràr, mais je tenais à dire merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui continuent à reviewer malgré la vitesse d'escargot asthmatique à laquelle j'écris cette histoire. Des bisous à tout le monde !**


	18. Besame Mucho

**A/N : ****Ouh là, ça faisait un moment. Du coup je ne vais pas prendre six ans pour vous saouler avec cette note d'auteur, et je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Louis était pour le moins intrigué. Après tout ce temps passé à activement l'éviter, il lui paraissait bien étrange que Scorpius se mette à le demander ainsi. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête du beau Serpentard pour qu'il se décide soudainement à laisser tomber une semaine de cache-cache pour se jeter dans la métaphorique gueule du loup ?<p>

— Il a dit pour quoi ? demanda Louis d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre nonchalant du mieux qu'il put.

Tim haussa les épaules, un air de dégoût dessiné sur son visage, et les regards de Rose et Vera indiquèrent à Louis qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire avant de pouvoir prétendre être nonchalant au sujet de Scorpius Malfoy.

— Je n'ai pas demandé, répondit Tim, les lèvres retroussées. Pour qui il se prend, ce type ? Genre, il te traite comme une Véracrasse et ensuite il veut que tu ailles lui parler ? Ah ! Pire que ma sœur !

Il regarda Louis, Rose et Vera, s'attendant visiblement à les voir acquiescer, un air furieux et vindicatif dessiné sur le visage cependant, il ne manqua pas leurs regards gênés et Tim sembla soudainement un peu perdu.

— J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué.

Louis se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il devait avouer la vérité à Tim, avant de se reprendre : ce n'était définitivement pas son rôle de révéler quelque chose d'aussi important à la place de Scorpius Malfoy.

— Rose t'expliquera plus tard, répondit-il, s'amusant un instant de la couleur rouge qui s'étira aussitôt sur les joues de Tim et de Rose.

Vera ne chercha pas à dissimuler son sourire arrogant quand elle vit leur réaction, avant de se tourner vers Louis et de lui demander :

— Tu vas aller lui parler ?

Se forçant une fois de plus à paraitre détaché, Louis répondit :

— Je pense, oui.

Vera et Rose échangèrent un regard de triomphe, et, levant les yeux au ciel, Louis se contenta de se tourner vers Tim.

— Rayon des Sortilèges, c'est ça ?

Tim hocha la tête, et Louis s'éloigna rapidement, se demandant ce que diable Scorpius Malfoy pouvait bien vouloir. Peut-être qu'il allait lui proposer un marché, quelque chose du type « Si tu ne parles de mon secret à personne, je te donnerai de l'or. Ou un autre baiser. Ou le mot de passe de mon dortoir. » Se donnant une claque mentale, Louis soupira. Il était peu probable qu'il soit devenu plus riche ou moins vierge à la fin de la journée.

Slalomant entre les tables couvertes de livres de cinquième et de septième années et les étudiants rendus agressifs par l'angoisse et l'attente, Louis se fraya un chemin tortueux jusqu'au rayon des Sortilèges. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour voir que Scorpius Malfoy l'attendait déjà, les bras croisés sous son torse, adossé à une étagère couverte de poussière et de vieux bouquins. Il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et Louis en profita alors pour le dévisager un peu.

Ils étaient si différents, tous les deux – là où le visage de Louis était rond, celui de Scorpius Malfoy n'était fait que de lignes droites et d'angles pointus, les yeux de Louis étaient d'un bleu profond et pur, comme la couleur de la mer après une tempête ou un ciel d'été juste après un orage tandis que ceux de Scorpius Malfoy étaient froids et métalliques, et même s'ils étaient tous les deux blonds, les cheveux de Louis tiraient sur l'argenté tandis que ceux de Scorpius étaient presque blancs. Ils étaient si différents, et pourtant, Louis savait qu'à eux deux, ils avaient de quoi faire le couple le plus glamour que Poudlard ait connu (et ce n'était même pas pour se vanter – Louis était beau, il le savait, c'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire semblant de sortir avec Vera Zabini)

Reprenant ses esprits, Louis mis ses mains dans les poches pour se donner un air détaché, prit une profonde inspiration, puis il se racla la gorge.

— Tu voulais me voir ?

Scorpius tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, et, sans le moindre sourire, il acquiesça.

— Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il, ses yeux perçants se fixant dans ceux de Louis qui recula presque devant l'intensité du regard de Scorpius.

— De rien, répondit alors Louis, et quand Scorpius leva un sourcil, visiblement perdu, il ajouta : tu me fais venir ici alors que je suis en plein dans mes révisions pour les ASPICs et tu ne me dis même pas merci ? Malpoli, un peu, non ?

Scorpius le regarda d'un air interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre comme si Louis ne l'avait pas interrompu, et évidemment sans le moindre « merci ».

— Ca tombe bien que tu parles des ASPICs, dit-il. J'ai... une faveur à te demander.

Louis savait à l'air agacé qui était passé sur le visage de Scorpius que ça devait surement le tuer un peu d'utiliser un tel mot, et il éprouva un plaisir presque sadique à l'idée que les tables s'étaient inversées et que c'était désormais à Scorpius d'attendre quelque chose de lui.

— Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes révisions, je crains que ça ne soit trop tard, répondit Louis avec un petit sourire en coin. Les examens commencent demain, si tu ne maîtrises pas un sort aujourd'hui, je doute que tu le maîtrises demain.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rose serait fière de lui – et il se rappela avec un certain étonnement que Rose et lui étaient amis, désormais... si on lui avait dit ça au début de l'année, il ne l'aurait jamais cru – mais Scorpius Malfoy fit un bruit agacé avec sa langue.

— Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit, dit-il.

Son visage se teinta subtilement de rouge, et Louis se demanda vaguement qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de honteux à propos des ASPICs et qui requière son aide.

— Je... hmmm... C'est assez délicat, à vrai dire.

Scorpius Malfoy avait visiblement perdu toute sa morgue et Louis sentit son propre sourire s'agrandir. Ce n'était probablement pas digne d'un Serdaigle, et encore moins d'un Weasley, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plaisant dans la vision d'un Scorpius qui perd ses moyens.

Scorpius regarda alors de tous les côtés afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette allée de la bibliothèque, et il marcha soudainement vers Louis qui sentit son sourire se perdre un peu. Scorpius l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, et le plaquant contre une étagère pleine de grimoires poussiéreux, il l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Louis eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais il apparut bien vite qu'embrasser Scorpius Malfoy n'était pas une activité pour laquelle la participation de son cerveau était indispensable.

Décidant alors de faire confiance à ses sens et à ses instincts, Louis passa ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius. Celui-ci sembla alors se tendre soudainement, et craignant qu'il ne se recule et interrompe leur baiser, Louis resserra son étreinte autour du jeune Serpentard. Il se passa encore quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Scorpius sembla vouloir se détacher de Louis, mais il renonça finalement et se pressa contre lui, leurs lèvres se dévorant, leurs souffles se mélangeant et leurs corps se frottant.

Après plusieurs secondes, Scorpius passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Louis qui se sentit alors téméraire : il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Scorpius qui répondit aussitôt en joignant la sienne dans un étrange ballet. Un son s'échappa alors de la gorge de Scorpius, et le petit gémissement du Serpentard se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans les veines de Louis, se logeant quelque part dans son abdomen. Bas. Beaucoup trop bas.

Louis savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, il allait finir par se retrouver dans une situation vraiment gênante – et la bibliothèque pleines d'élèves révisant leurs examens à quelques mètres à peine n'étaient définitivement pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir une érection. Sans compter que quelqu'un pouvait à tout moment avoir besoin d'un des vieux manuels de Sortilège posés sur une des étagères, peut-être même celle contre laquelle Louis et Scorpius étaient en train de s'embrasser. Louis mordilla donc les lèvres de Scorpius une ou deux secondes de plus, avant de détacher ses bras du cou du Serpentard et de le repousser en arrière avec douceur. Scorpius comprit aussitôt et sembla même soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour se séparer de Louis.

— Wow, Malfoy, Louis essaya de plaisanter en s'éloignant de l'étagère qui lui semblait brûlant, mais il avait conscience que sa voix avait été brisée sur un souffle perdu dans sa gorge. C'était pour m'encourager pour mes ASPICs, ça ?

— Non, répondit Scorpius dans une voix aussi faible que celle de Louis et un air de soulagement peint sur le visage qui faisait sûrement miroir au sien. C'était pour te donner quelque chose et m'assurer que tu me fiches la paix.

Louis leva un sourcil. Il avait vaguement idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il voulait entendre Scorpius le dire à voix haute. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines, c'était la moindre des choses.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua Scorpius, mais Louis était bien décidé à le faire courir.

— Non, répondit-il. Je connais pas la Légilimencie.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et cracha :

— Je ne veux pas que tu tentes de faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est les ASPICs, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, et je n'y arriverai pas si tu me coinces dans les couloirs pour... tu sais.

Louis se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Scorpius le prenait pour une sorte de prédateur sexuel – ce qui était assez drôle, car Scorpius était littéralement le seul garçon qu'il ait jamais embrassé. Mais Scorpius ne se le savait pas, et Louis pourrait utiliser cela à son avantage.

Scorpius était visiblement très troublé par son charme, et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Louis fut ravi de ses racines Vélanes. Il n'avait pas peur que Louis le séduise – il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister. Et si Louis avait bel et bien envie de nouer une relation avec Scorpius Malfoy, quelle qu'elle soit, il avait aussi des ASPICs à passer et n'était pas assez cruel pour perturber celles de Scorpius.

Alors il dit simplement :

— Okay, je te fiche la paix pour les quinze prochains jours.

Scorpius ferma les yeux quelques secondes et relâcha une profonde respiration. L'air de soulagement qui s'était dessiné sur ses traits fins réveilla quelque chose en Louis qui se sentit soudainement submergé par l'envie de revenir sur ses mots et d'embrasser Scorpius jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son propre nom. Mais ce n'était pas très prudent, alors à la place, et puisant en lui un courage qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné posséder, Louis dit :

— Mais après les examens, tu m'appartiens.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer l'effet que ses mots eurent sur Scorpius et retourna à la table où Vera, Rose et Tim l'assaillirent de questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Scorpius et Louis n'étaient pas censés s'embrasser dans ce chapitre, à la base. Cette scène est là pour m'excuser d'avoir mis huit mois - _huit mois !_ - à écrire un chapitre médiocre. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous malgré tout. Des bisous à vous tous ! (mais sur les joues, hein, on est pas Scorpius et Louis)**


End file.
